Mass Effect: Clash of Worlds
by Lord Maximus
Summary: What if the Reapers and the species of the Mass Effect universe came from another galaxy? What if the Reapers planned to colonize other galaxies to establish the first Trans-Galactic Network between the Milky Way and Triangulum Galaxies? What would be the result? MASS CROSSOVER between multiple TV shows and games.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Milky Way, Triangulum, and Andromeda, the three largest galaxies of the Local Group with a dozen smaller galaxies. Each one containing millions of planets and billions of sentient species that lived over millions of years and evolved into sentience. Between these galaxies is a black void, devoid of life and light, no planets, moons, or even asteroids were out here...

But something was.

Dark giant ships moved towards the galaxy that would one day be called the Milky Way surrounding a very large object that moved along with them.

Who were they?

No who had seen them was alive to tell the tale.

Where did they come from?

No one knew.

What is their purpose?

If anyone was alive to tell you they'd say it was one thing: destruction.

They moved towards the edge of the Milky Way galaxy with endless patience. They had been journeying towards the galaxy for centuries with endless patience, efficiency, and calculations of how long it would take. They did not sleep, they did not speak, they did not think of anything else but the mission.

Spread salvation throughout the universe.

Control the chaos that was organic evolution.

And to stem the tide of Synthetic destruction...

Whoever had programmed this into these goliaths was long dead, and whatever event that would have made them do this was so long ago no living being in existence would know of it. But they remembered; these massive ships. They always remembered everything and that was why they still performed their duty.

Now they would be within the Milky Way galaxy, and their mission would begin. A number of the horde was dragging a massive object several dozen times the size of the largest ship: a station. It was currently in the shape of a cylinder, or an obelisk of sorts. This was it's closed off 'defensive' mode, but when placed it would open and bloom like a flower with five arms reaching out for dozens of miles. And this station would be the very center of this armada even when it was not there to occupy and operate it.

This station was called many things by many civilizations which had used previous models of it. The most common name would be 'Citadel' among many other names. The denizens of the Triangulum Galaxy who had last suffered the terrible wrath of these ships had called it this...

And they had given name to their destroyers:

Reapers.

It was only after the last harvest that the Reapers had an over abundance of resources and chose to expand to new stars and worlds. After careful calculations of the surrounding galaxies an expedition force would be sent to the nearest galaxies while a secondary Citadel was constructed and would be transported to the largest and nearest galaxy. This galaxy would be the first, and then in millions of years more-perhaps even sooner the third galaxy which would be named Andromeda would be added...

But the Reapers did not look ahead except for when they were analyzing and planning. The plan was set and in motion, now they would carry it out.

They crept in from the void as silent as death and for the first time in many years saw the light of a star up close. They were approaching a solar system; the first in countless millennia. Soon they would remember the effects of gravity and solar radiation again as they were forced to reactivate critical systems they had not needed in the void between galaxies.

Best of all they would begin to build the Mass Relays; the very key to their success. They would wipe out whatever life existed here and assimilate its technology...then they would make sure that only their technology would be left for others to build upon. They would travel the path of the Reapers and be left predictable and easy to hunt down. It went like this every single time, and it would continue like this for eternity...

Of course a Reaper couldn't measure time by saying eternity...they simply counted down to the next harvest.

The system they were in had two inhabitable planets in it. Perhaps this would hold an organic civilization waiting for the Reapers to come down upon them and add their organic material to their armada. A first wave took the approach, clearing dozens of light years every day until they met up with the scout group sent ahead. Over a hundred Reapers now were within the system and advancing inward. They scanned for any signs of technology, communications or travel.

If they had the capacity they would have been furious when they found that except for some primitive organic species which would not reach the stars for several centuries at least they had found nothing of significance. These planets would be left alone, and the citadel would not be placed near them. The Reaper advance fleet moved on within six hours of entering the system. Only a small group remained to begin construction of a Mass Relay. The Reaper Armada had brought enough material with them to construct several thousand and still affect repairs to their own numbers in the event of confrontation.

For a full year the Reaper Armada was patiently setting up forward positions and bases. They took their time and they were precisely on schedule at every second. Once they had consolidated power in their small territory the guard of over a thousand Reapers around the Citadel moved away from the station while the largest Reaper in the fleet took up position in front of it. The arms opened up to the juggernaut of power and accepted is commands.

The Citadel in this galaxy and in the other was in reality a mass relay of unbelievable power. And now it was about to create the first trans-galactic network.

It sought out a signal from the Citadel of the Triangulum galaxy. The Reapers stayed in position as a signal moving faster than light shot across the stars back to the familiar territory they repeatedly burned and harvested. Then...three years later, they received a response. It was all time perfectly so the signal was received during a harvest.

It was the oldest of the Reapers to answer it: Harbinger. And once the cycle in the Triangulum had been completed once more the great Reaper prepared to invade this new galaxy. The Reaper losses had been lighter than usual this time around, and the machine had calculated that the horde still held enough power to repel any unknown dangers in the Milky Way. However before reinforcements could arrive the signal was blocked.

The Reaper strike force detected ships appeared in the system they had set up their main base. Ships of light appearing out of nowhere, flying across the stars too fast for the Reapers to lock and their scanners were unable to determine what they were. They heard a single voice, speaking to all of them.

"_We know who you are, what your ambitions are, soulless abominations. Your plan to expand your destruction to this galaxy has ended. You will return to the dark abyss from which you came or be destroyed. This is your first and last warning._"

The Reapers felt no emotion as the strange beings delivered their ultimatum while organics would have been surprised, cautious, or even angry. They felt no emotions, they were above emotions. They only understand two things; those who are worthy are to be harvested for ascension and those who were threats. Anyone the Reapers designated a threat were to be destroyed without hesitation and any useful technology they had would be assimilated.

The Reapers moved into attack formation and fired their main weapons at the ships of light but they actually passed through the ships as if they were actually ghosts. One light passed through a Reaper Destroyer and a second later it exploded. The ships of light seemed to be able to phase through solid matter as they passed through a few more Reaper ships and each time they did there was an explosion on the inside that destroyed any destroyer and crippled a Reaper Cruiser. The Reapers were unable to understand what was going on, they couldn't scan the enemy ships or destroy them since they vanished whenever they had a target lock and reappeared somewhere else.

They seemed to be advanced in technology and possessed something that allowed them to pass through their kinetic barriers and their hull, leaving something behind that caused an explosion, damaging the Reapers from the inside. The Reapers quickly communicated with each other at the speed of light, attempting to adapt to the enemy's method before the fleet was destroyed. They had never before encountered enemies with such powerful stealth technology and technology that could allow ships to phase through solid matter. This made them a threat that needed to be destroyed before they could disrupt the plan.

But this was easier said than done. The Reapers couldn't cause any discernible damage to these strange ships of light. Within minutes of the engagement beginning several dozen Reapers had been destroyed. Just when it seemed that there would be a slaughter the ships pulled away from the Reaper Armada.

_"We have shown you our strength, and if you do not leave this galaxy and never return we shall show you the full might of our fleets."_ As the supposed captain or admiral spoke, more of the ships of light appeared. Hundreds of them, thousands...

Though they were machines, the Reapers were capable of formulating a consensus based on tactical data. And right now they all registered that if the engagement continued the whole armada would be destroyed and accomplish nothing...

For the first time in their existence, the Reapers turned tail and retreated all the way back to the Citadel. There, they activated it and one by one returned to the void between galaxies. When Harbinger would be made aware of this withdrawal it would briefly consider having to deactivate and disassemble the entire invasion fleet until it saw the tactical data that was recorded from the first and only battle in the Milky Way Galaxy...

It considered it a minor problem, and designated travel to the Milky Way off limits to Reaper forces. It would look into it again in the future when newer technology had been developed that could combat this new threat. For now they would bide their time and plan carefully...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Commander Jarrock stared at the holographic map of his home galaxy with two of his eyes while the other two focused on the crew of his ship, making sure they were all focused on performing their duties. Lack of focus was frowned upon in the Prothean Empire and any suspected dereliction of duty was harshly punished. Satisfied that everyone in the large CIC was heavily focused on their duties he looked up to the galaxy map as it showed the large circular station that resembled the Citadel, the main seat of government of the Empire. However the station lacked the massive arms that held the massive cities the Citadel had, resembling only the large circular center. This station had been discovered nearly five years earlier in a system on the very edge of the galaxy with nothing beyond it, except the empty dark void.

Scientists from all over the galaxy had gathered to study the workings of the station, something that had taken five years to learn even a fraction to understand the origin of the station which to this day remained a mystery but they now knew its purpose. It was an advanced Mass Relay, more advanced than any of the relays that allowed the Protheans to create a galaxy wide empire. The coordinates had been set to a neighboring galaxy, something that had become a shock to almost the entire empire. A gateway to another galaxy sounded completely impossible yet they had found proof and now they wished to test it.

Jarrock had been appointed the leader of a fleet that would go through the gate and explore the new galaxy. A galaxy with unknown species and resources that could increase the power of the empire. The Emperor, the head of state along with the main council had decided that the empire needed to spread out, find more worlds and recourses along with more species to become part of the empire. The fleet was composed of one hundred and thirty ships, warships, supply ships, and science vessels with soldiers, scientists either at work or in cryo-sleep in case the journey to the new galaxy takes a long time.

"Status." Jarrock stated, without turning away from the galaxy map.

"All ships have reported to be ready. We await the transition." His first officer replied.

"Transmit."

The second in command nodded to the communication officer who transmitted the activation code to the gate.

In front of the fleet the gate hummed to life as blue energy came out of the interior of the gigantic ring and focused itself in the center.

"Gate appears to be online and functional, sir." The Sensor Officer stated.

"Tell the fleet to hold station; we'll be the first to go through. I want to be sure that this will work." Jarrock ordered. "Helmsmen, take us in."

"Yes sir." The helmsmen obeyed and piloted the ship forward.

The _Dreadnaught_ class flagship slowly approached the gate, the crew ready for almost anything that could happen. The ship entered the ring and in a blast of light it was propelled out of the galaxy, moving at a speed faster than any other relay was capable of.

"Status of the ship?" Jarrock asked.

"All scans report that we are in perfect condition, sir." The Helmsmen reported. "We are moving much faster than recorded speed and it's increasing."

"I cannot imagine just how much energy is needed to generate this." Another crew member whispered.

The ship had been in mass free space for about an hour before they could see the end of the tunnel and came out of the conduit in what they hoped was the new galaxy. The journey had gone surprisingly smooth; nothing wrong happened as Jarrock had the entire crew looking for any sign of damage and checked the same spot about thirty times.

"Sir, we've completed the journey and….I don't believe it…"

"What is it?" Jarrock demanded.

"Visual sir." The officer replied as the galaxy map shifted to show what he had found.

Jarrock's eyes, along with the eyes of every officer in the CIC widened in shock when they looked on the holographic screen.

"I...don't...I don't believe it..." Jarrock whispered.

The ship had come of another gate...looking just like the Citadel! It resembled the Citadel in every exact detail, for a second everyone thought they had not arrived in another galaxy but scans confirmed that it was not the same Citadel. The nebula surrounding the second Citadel was different from the Serpent Nebula, showing that wherever they arrive it wasn't the same Citadel that was center of the Empire.

"Scans confirm it, Commander; this is an exact replica of the Citadel in every detail." The Sensor Officer replied.

"A Citadel in another galaxy…" Jarrock trailed off. "...have our scout groups fan out in standard formation, deploy long range patrols. Standing orders in regards to any contact are to observe and then return to fleet."

"Yes sir, scout ships deployed and setting up a scout route to nearest planets...sir, I am reading another Mass Relay in this system." The surprised officer glanced over his shoulder at Jarrock.

"So...a whole new relay network," Jarrock had definitely just made the greatest achievement of his career; and no doubt as being the first commanding officer to discover this new network, his place in history would not be forgotten. But glory came later, duty came first. "Designate three scout ships to investigate the relay and activate it. They have permission to explore the first system they arrive in and no further. Afterwards they will return immediately."

"Yes Captain, assigning scout ships to traverse relay."

Three Prothean vessels, all of them frigates broke away and shot towards the relay at over fifty times the speed of light. By the time they reached it only a few minutes had passed. The lead frigate began to connect with the relay and established control over it. The Relay slowly hummed to life, the element zero core warming up as the rings began to spin.

"Relay control established, transition ready...we don't have too many options Captain," The helmsman of the lead scout ship: the _Venra_ said as she examined a screen off to her right that showed possible vectors that the relay could follow. "I have...five options in total at the moment. We might have more as we explore, but we have permission to check one system."

"I trust you to choose, Lieutenant," Captain Ralia said to her subordinate.

"Yes ma'am," The pilot chose the third option. "...we're ready, Captain."

"Take us through, have the other ships take formation behind us."

Xxx

"Send a probe back through the gate with all readings of our findings. Tell the fleet we're at optimum efficiency and to begin transition to follow us."

"Yes commander." The comm. officer quickly sent all scans into the probe with the commander's message. "Launching probe."

The probe was launched through one of the ship's smaller mass accelerators and flew through the gate.

"Probe has gone through the gate, commander."

"Good, prepare a landing party. Shuttles and scout ships be ready to launch and land on the Citadel."

The crew set about to fulfill the orders they had been given, gathering security officers and scientists for the parties that would go aboard the new Citadel. Commander Jarrock left his second in command in charge of the ship while he led the boarding team aboard the Citadel. Looking out the main window he could see the ships docking with the Citadel the same way it was done for the Citadel in the home galaxy. Once his ship was docked he was the first one off, armed with a pistol he cautiously stepped onto the deck of the docking bay, looking around and noting how the entire station looked exactly the same as the Home Citadel.

The teams quickly spread out, examining the New Citadel and soon enough they were greeted by Keepers, the same exact species that looked after the Home Citadel. The Keepers soon enough started helping the Protheans into settling onboard the New Citadel, not seeming to care that they had already found one Citadel. They acted just as silent as the Home Keepers and kept the New Citadel running, oblivious to the questions that the Protheans had about the appearance of the station in the new galaxy. As the landing party explored the New Citadel the rest of the exploration fleet came out of the center gate, having received all of Jarrock's findings and followed his ship to the new galaxy.

However, they found that there was no evidence of any species ever discovering the New Citadel meaning they were the first to find it. Once the entire fleet was through the gate they spread out through the system, finding only two habitable systems nearby with just one Mass Relay in the nebula near the New Citadel.

"Commander, all ships have been accounted for." The second in command walked up to Jarrock as he waited in the same room the council stood in on the Home Citadel.

"Good." He held out his Omni-Tool and tapped several commands. "This is Commander Jarrock, as you are all aware by now we have arrived in a new galaxy with a second Citadel and Mass Relays lying dormant with no signs that they have been discovered yet. This means that we are likely the only species in this whole galaxy with interstellar flight. Our orders are to spread out, explore the systems connected to the relays, look for signs of species that are possibly still developing or have already developed FTL, so we can add more resources and personal to the Empire. I have sent a courier to the home galaxy, requesting additional support since its most likely the relays will allow us to travel throughout the entire galaxy. You have your orders; now carry them out in the name of the Empire."

With that order the loyal members of the Prothean Empire set out to fulfil their mission. The fleet split up with, the Prothean Dreadnaught _Horizon_ leading forty cruisers and twenty support craft to the Mass Relay, heading out to explore the new galaxy. The rest of the fleet would protect the Citadel as more ships from the Home Galaxy would arrive to colonize the new galaxy.

Xxx

Captain Caeo'dan stood in front the large holographic galaxy map in the center of the _Horizon's_ CIC, observing the reports sent in by the scout ships. They had been mapping the new galaxy for nearly two weeks now and to their surprise they found out that there might be less Mass Relays in the new galaxy than in the Home Galaxy. They had found about four Primary Relays, and fifteen Secondary Relays connected to each other very closely to the edge of the spiral arms of the galaxy. So far they had found no signs of civilization or any relays leading deeper into the galaxy.

The latest report indicated they had charted over twenty systems and plenty of habitable planets had been found but it was odd that there were no signs of sentient life. Still, the crew had hoped to find some habitable systems soon so they could finally have some good news to report. Exploring a new galaxy was a once in a life time opportunity but the excitement had died down because they had not found any species had either achieved a pre-FTL level of technology or had discovered the Relays and reached into space.

"Captain?"

Caeo'dan turned and faced his first officer, Ran'Zealan.

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"We have just received word from the scout ship that was sent into the Relay to investigate the next system." Ran'Zealan pointed to the system they were in and a small blue light appeared at the edge, highlighting the Relay's location. "And they can't find any more relays."

"None?" Caeo'dan looked at the galaxy map. "If there are no more relays than we may have just effectively mapped all that we can in this galaxy with the use of the relays. Are you sure?"

"Yes, they spent the last hour scanning for any relays that might have been frozen, they found nothing."

"What's the fleet's status?" Caeo'dan asked.

"We've been scanning the last planet in the system, non-habitable to us because it has a thin atmosphere with toxic gasses." Ran'Zealon replied.

"Very good, once we are done here inform the fleet we will be heading for the Relay. Hopefully we'll find something this time." Caeo'dan turned back to the galaxy map. "We'll meet up with the scout ship and determine the next course of action."

"Yes sir." Ran'Zealon turned and started giving the necessary orders for the crew to carry out.

The large group of ships left the orbit of the planet an hour later, heading for the Relay on the edge of the system. All shuttles and scout ships boarded the larger cruisers and carriers as they left the planet while the _Horizon_ led the fleet towards the Relay. They slowed down as they approached the Relay as was standard procedure for using a Relay to go FTL. The _Horizon_ slowly approached the Relay and was engulfed in flash of blue energy as the Relay propelled it through Mass Free Space.

One by one the rest of the fleet followed the flagship through the Relay until they were gone.

Xxx

A small scout ship emerged from a hole in space made of blue energy and flew forward into the system. The hole in space vanished as the ship left, leaving no sign of how it arrived. The scout ship then began its mission of reconnaissance, looking for suitable planets to colonize and use for resources. The scout ship only had a crew of two pilots with the captain sitting behind them, observing the two at their work station.

During its routine patrol it had picked up electromagnetic transmissions coming from this area and come to investigate. The scanners had picked up a scout sized vessel orbiting the fourth planet of this empty system. A scout ship matching nothing they had seen before and seemed to be launching probes all over the system. The captain ordered the ship to cloak itself, effectively hiding from the newcomer's sensors and quickly call for back up with the warning of an unidentified intruder possibly entering their Lord's space.

They had received word to observe the intruders while waiting for their master's fleet to intercept them. Soon enough the scans picked up something, ships coming out of a nearby nebula! Their scanners had been unable to scan the nebula since the electromagnetic interference was too great, even for their sensors. The intruders must be mounting an invasion fleet into their Lord's territory, using the nebula as a staging ground.

This would not be allowed. These interlopers would be destroyed before they could dare to stand against their Lords! Their Lords would not be insulted with unworthy steps made within their kingdom.

Arrangements would be made, fleets would be gathered, and then this new threat would be eliminated immediately.

Xxx

"Spread out, order our scouts and launch fighters to check the entire system. Anything strange in the orbit of the planets, scan it and check." Caeo'dan ordered, satisfied that his crew was following orders with one hundred percent efficiency.

The holographic galaxy map shifted, now showing the system they were in as the fleet came out of the Relay. There was only one planet with an atmosphere in the system with three other planets being just large floating lifeless rocks. The planet was the further from the sun, temperature nearly a thousand degrees below zero, too cold to be habitable. Scout class vessels traveled in groups of five as the fleet split up to explore the system.

The _Horizon_ was escorted by Cruisers and Frigates as it moved to take orbit around the fourth planet. Caeo'dan studied the holographic map of the system, finding nothing resembling a Relay as ships began sending their reports of their lack of findings.

Xxx

The invaders were taking orbit of the fourth planet, a lifeless ice planet with no value what so ever. It was odd, why would they need to choose this system of all nearby systems to launch an invasion? Perhaps the invaders were going using it to hide their fleet here and launch a raid into their Lord's territory from other nearby systems, distracting the fleet while preparing for the main invasion. If so then they were going to be disappointed when the fleet they had called for arrived.

Xxx

"Commander, sensors detecting something over the ice planet!" A sensor operator reported as his console beeped.

"Relay?" Caeo'dan asked, turning to face him.

"No...It's some kind of space rupture forming."

"What?" Caeo'dan exclaimed. "Show me."

The holographic map of the system was replaced by a visual image of the ice planet and above it a blue and white glowing hole appeared.

"Scan it!" Caeo'dan ordered.

"I've...never seen anything like it..." The scanner operator reported. "Sir, something's come out."

Out of the distortion window came out a group of ships, around fifteen cruiser class vessels but looked very bizarre to the Protheans. They resembled a massive pyramid with a double hulled ring covering up a central third of the ships that were connected to the pyramids by massive struts.

"Ships? Emerging from the distortion?" Caeo'dan looked at the sensor operator. "Scan them."

"Sir...ships are seven hundred meters in length and six fifty meters in width. Sir, some kind of energy field has appeared over the ship, it's distorting my scans. They are on an intercept course."

"Kinetic barriers?" Caeo'dan's eyes narrows.

"I don't know… it doesn't resemble any kind of shielding technology I have seen before." The sensor operator replied.

"Raise our barriers and order the fleet to do the same."

If they were raising shields it might mean they were planning to attack.

"Transmit our First Contact message to them, see if they respond." Caeo'dan ordered.

"Yes sir….Sir, detecting multiple energy spikes from the ships!"

The pyramid ships fired a wave of golden energy bolts towards the Prothean fleet.

Caeo'dan's response came so naturally after years of combat. "Evasive-!"

Before he could finish his sentence, the bolts struck several ships. Kinetic barriers flared as they attempted the block the unknown enemy's weapons and most of the targets were cruisers and dreadnaughts, as the smaller frigates and scout ships were able to avoid direct hits. But two frigates were shattered to pieces by single blasts from the enemy vessels. A third frigate fared better, only being clipped by a blast and lost half of its engines.

As it began to spin off, several cruisers took lesser damage from the barrage.

"By the…what kind of weapons are those?!"

Caeo'dan did not waste time answering. "Bring all weapons to full power and prepare for counter attack! Deploy frigate and fighter packs for close quarter engagement, hit and run barrages!"

The Prothean Fleet accelerated, bringing their weapons to bear on the unknown ships. Whoever they were, they had just triggered a war with the Prothean Empire. The dreadnaughts and cruisers hung back so they could use their main guns while the frigates and scout sized ships moved to attacks the pyramid ships.

"Sir, targeting solutions acquired all across the fleet. Awaiting command."

"Fire!" Caeo'dan ordered.

The main cannons of the Prothean cruisers hummed to life, and then launched what looked like red beams of light but they were in fact molten metal projectiles launched at nearly a third of the speed of light. The shots were made precise with help from the automated targeting matrixes each ship was equipped with. Eight of the powerful shots hit right where they were meant to, and caused the shields of the pyramid vessels to flare wildly. A shot from a dreadnaught slammed into one of the center vessels; the sheer kinetic force pierced the shields and slammed into the ship, destroying a very large section of the outer ring.

The crippled ship staggered from the blast, falling out of formation with the rest of the enemy fleet.

"Sir, most of our shots didn't seem to penetrate the enemy barriers but the one hit from Dreadnaught _Vengeance_ knocked one of them off balance." The tactical officer informed Caeo'dan. "Most of them suffered only minimal damage from any ship smaller than a dreadnaught."

"Well now we know that we can break through their shields, with some effort." Caeo'dan nodded. "What of the frigates and fighter squadrons?"

"Three frigates and two fighter squadrons are making their first strafing run now sir." The tactical officer replied and looked at his scans. "Sir, enemy ships are launching fighters."

Wing shaped ships launched from the pyramid ships on an intercept course with Prothean fighters and frigates.

The fighters and frigates fired their laser cannons which had a longer range than the enemy fighters and successfully blasted several of them before the enemy fighters returned fire. When they were close enough both groups of fighters split and the space brawl began. However the Protheans possessed a unique advantage as they developed and used a special communication system capable of transferring information into the very minds of other Protheans with FTL transmissions.

With this the Protheans were able to share information faster than any kind of organic, almost like a machine. Using this ability the Prothean pilots reacted and adapted faster to the enemy fighters, able to predict and outmaneuver them before they could react. The enemy fighters found themselves outmatched against the Prothean pilots who took advantage of this and blasted them out of the sky, despite the larger numbers.

The Protheans figured out that the enemy fighters were faster but less manoeuvrable and their pilots didn't seem to rely on tactics in space combat, something Prothean pilots took advantage of. Sharing information as they fought the Protheans could almost see through the eyes of their fellow pilots, learning what the enemy tried, what they were planning, and how to counter it. It was also the same for the capital ships, an integrated defense system allowing Prothean tactical officers to better determine the best way to defend the fleet.

Ships on both sides fired at each other again, golden bolts of light slammed into kinetic barriers of Prothean ships while the main guns fired their slugs that hit the shields of the pyramid ships no matter far they were. The pyramid ships were able to fire faster than the Protheans because of the time it took fire again after the first shot. The larger the accelerator the longer it took to reload, but the kinetic force of the large ships were stronger than the weapons of the enemy, slamming into their shields and even managing blast through any ship with weakened shields and hit the hull. Enemy fighters fired on the Prothean ships, kinetic barriers straining to block all of the attacks and retaliated with ultraviolet laser turrets, blasting the enemy fighters as they closed in.

"Sir, those energy bolts," The tactical officer spoke up. "My readings show them to be plasma encased in a magnetic field."

"Explains why they are blocked by our kinetic barriers." Caeo'dan nodded since if they were energy weapons they would have passed through the barriers.

The kinetic barriers could not block a direct energy weapon, but plasma encased within a magnetic field was what one would essentially call a very hot projectile. And once it hit the barrier, that magnetic field lost its momentum, and the plasma would be left to merely drift. Given this could still damage a Prothean vessel significantly and more than likely destroy smaller ships, it spread the damage over an area rather than concentrating it into one spot completely.

Looking across the holographic display he found the fight to be almost even, the shields on the pyramid ships were able to handle all but the largest Mass Accelerator cannons they had while the plasma weaponry they had was wearing down the kinetic barriers.

"You mentioned our dreadnaught's main cannon knocking one of their ships out of formation?" Caeo'dan asked.

"Yes sir."

"Let's turn that to our advantage. Order our cruisers and dreadnaughts to stop targeting all of them and target them one at a time. Overwhelm them with superior fire power. If it works let's see if we can try for two or three at a time." While achieving victory, Caeo'dan could also create an analysis of the enemy; gauging their defence capabilities for future engagements so commanders would be at an advantage.

"Yes sir."

With their unique communications network the Prothean fleet received the new order just a second after it was given and the ships began to adjust their tactics. Choosing one ship in the center they aimed their mass accelerators and fired at the same time. Molten hot slugs slammed into the shields of the pyramid ship, the overwhelming kinetic force pushing the ship back and actually managed to slam through the shields. The slugs impacted the hull, blasting entire sections apart as the ship staggered from the hits.

A few more hits and the ship's condition went from critical to fatal as one slug hit the engine section and set of chain reaction. Caeo'dan's eyes watched in satisfaction as the enemy lost another of their capital ships.

"Move onto the next ship, same tactic. Have cruisers break off into fire groups supported by frigate escorts, and have our fighters coordinate on any hostile ships that lose their shielding. Once one ship has lost its barriers, have them move in and deploy heavy missiles to finish it off while the cruisers change target. We have to keep up a constant barrage to win this."

"Yes sir."

The Prothean fleet repeated its tactic on the next three enemy pyramid ships, breaking through their shields with brute force and taking all three out in a matter of minutes. The enemy showed no change in tactics but seemed more desperate as they fired every cannon and even their smaller secondary cannons on the Prothean fleet. Kinetic barriers were now straining to block the incoming attacks and some of the cruisers along with smaller ships suffered serious damage. The cruisers started with some thermal damage to the hull but the plasma was eating through the ablative armor while a few smaller ships were destroyed as the enemy increased their firing rate.

Caeo'dan flinched when one Prothean cruiser finally went up as a ball of fire, damaging two nearby cruisers. "Damn...we can't keep this up. We have to end this quickly. Have all frigate and fighter groups coordinate on any two vessels." Every enemy ship lost meant one more that wouldn't be firing back, and that would perhaps be all that would help the Prothean fleet.

The remaining frigates and fighter escorts began to carve their way through the enemy fighters. The Prothean fighters shot ahead and broke through first, and the frigates followed up behind in formation, their GUARDIAN lasers slicing apart more of the ships, which seemed to possess no barriers at all. That was suicide in this kind of combat.

When they were close enough they fired a barrage of Disruptor Torpedoes onto the shields of the closest pyramid ship. The disruptor torpedoes exploded against the shields, releasing mass effect fields that started to tear through the shields. The enemy ship found its shields being torn apart by the many released mass effect fields. The next slug from a cruiser took out the pyramid ship as the fighters and frigates moved out of the way.

"Sir, our pilots report that the enemy shields were able to block lasers from the frigates."

"Barriers able to block directed energy weapons?" Caeo'dan looked at the screen closely. "So these beings might not have mass technology at all."

"Yes commander, but the mass effect fields released from our disruptor torpedoes has the same effect on their shields as they would the solid objects. When hit the releasing mass effect field tears a hole in the shields."

"Good, in that case order all ships to move in and fire Disruptor torpedoes on the remaining enemy ships, take out their shields and aim our guns to finish them off." Caeo'dan nodded, satisfied that the Prothean fleet was now gaining an advantage.

The Prothean fleet accelerated towards the enemy fleet, firing their Disruptor Torpedoes towards the enemy ships. Caeo'dan noted that the enemy ships had no GARDIAN defense lasers installed, preferring to rely on their shields instead. The torpedoes slammed into the shields, releasing Mass Effect fields that tore open holes in the shields allowing the smaller ships and fighters to fire their lasers and missiles into the holes. Disruptor Torpedoes hit the hull, tearing apart sections of the ships as the small ships moved away and the larger ships fired their Mass Accelerators.

The slugs demolished what was left of the shields and started blasting the remains of the enemy fleet.

"Commander, almost all enemy ships have neutralized." The tactical officer replied.

"I see that." Caeo'dan nodded.

The enemy had lost nearly all of the capital ships with only a few fighters still trying to fight back. The enemy was fighting even though they were going to lose. Caeo'dan noted the loss of a cruiser and the handful of scout ships and fighters. The enemy fleet showed no attempts at trying plan their attacks, using only their fire power to try to destroy the Protheans and even though they were losing they still fought.

They obviously were not used to fighting opponents who could fight back. Their fighters were faster but had no shielding or armor, making it easy for a single projectile or missile to take them out. Their capital ships relied only on their fire power and shields, making no attempt to dodge or come up with plans to counter the Prothean fleet's weapons. Both fleets were equal in power but the Protheans had slowly gained the advantage until the enemy fleet had been reduced to just fighters that were easily picked apart.

"Recall our fighters and ships, maintain fleet alert and send out pods to retrieve the remains of the enemy ships so we can analyze their technology. Send word to the Citadel of this new enemy so they can call for reinforcements. We shall show this new enemy the folly of challenging us."

Caeo'dan had no idea that the actions of him and his people were going to affect not only this galaxy but both their home galaxies and billions of people in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"And this new enemy simply fired upon you without any attempt at communication?"

Caeo'dan and Jarrock stood before the holographic images of the Council, the heads of the Prothean Empire in the Home Galaxy. After the discovery of the Citadel the Protheans had discovered that in addition to the New Citadel functioning as a gateway it also had a very powerful communications array that allowed for direct contact with Citadel in the Home Galaxy.

"Yes, Councillor. As far as we know they made no attempt to communicate with us." Caeo'dan nodded.

"Explain this form of FTL they used." Another Councillor spoke up.

Caeo'dan inputted several commands into his Omni-Tool and brought up the image of the white and blue glowing portal.

"Our scans show it to be some form of space rupture without any form of Mass Effect Technology used to create it. Our scientists even believe it to be some form of Wormhole." Caeo'dan explained.

"Why would the Mass Relays be placed here if they use this form of FTL?" The lead Councillor asked.

"Unknown Councillor but it could explain why there are few Mass Relays here. They possibly are not needed." Jarrock surmised. "Unfortunately this leaves us with a great disadvantage. Any campaign the Empire has faced before we have always used the Relays for traveling across the galaxy. The enemy is not dependent on the relay network so they can strike without warning."

"An indeed troubling conclusion Jarrock. What can be done?"

"I have gone over the logs of the battle and how to counter this enemy when they try to attack again. First there is the matter of the relay point where our fleet engaged the enemy. They will no doubt return and possibly discover the Mass Relay so we must shore up our defences in that area to protect the relay. Our next step, if we cannot use the relays to find the enemy system than we will have to locate them by an alternate means."

"And that is?"

"We use traditional FTL to start exploring space around the system where the battle took place, set up forward outposts and bases that we use to set up supply lines to support out fleets. Our next step is to study the enemy's method of FTL and see if we can adapt it our ships to take away their advantage." Jarrock explained.

The Councillors looked at each other before turning back to Jarrock.

"A reasonable plan." The Lead Councillor said. "We also have considered your request for reinforcements and it has been granted. The fleet will arrive in a day and you will be in command."

"Can our fleets defeat this enemy?" The Councillor next to him asked.

"The enemy is indeed formidable. Their weaponry consists of high energy plasma encased in a magnetic field, something we have done for infantry weaponry but we never built them for starship use. Kinetic Barriers can block these weapons but it only deflects the kinetic force of the magnetic field, releasing the plasma to spread out. While deflecting most of the damage the plasma can still damage our ships, depending on the type of ship. The power output of those plasma weapons is as high as a cruiser sized Mass Accelerator." Jarrock then put a piece of metal onto the table for the Councillors to see. "The hulls of their ships are made of some form of material that is as durable as our Silaris Armor and our armor piercing shells. They have shields like our ships but they were capable of blocking direct energy weapons but fortunately our Disruptor Torpedoes have the same effect on them as they would on Kinetic Barriers. It may be a long battle Councillors but I guarantee that we can defeat them and show them the error of challenging the Empire."

Xxx

The Prothean fleet had set up defence outposts in the system they had engaged this new enemy and more enemy ships appeared and attacked but the Protheans held them off. Immediately the Council had decided to send a fleet to defeat this new enemy. The Protheans spent weeks trying to figure out how it worked from the wrecked ships left behind by each battle. The enemy would send out small fleets to attack the forward outposts and each battle was bloody but the Protheans continued advancing deeper into the galaxy.

So as long as the Protheans relied on the very few Mass Relays in this galaxy they were at a huge disadvantage, only able to engage the enemy when they invaded. Realizing the disadvantage the Protheans realized they needed a new strategy if they wanted to defeat this enemy. With no Mass Relays to bring them further into the galaxy the Protheans instead resorted to using traditional FTL to set up a supply line of bases leading deeper into what they believed to be enemy space.

"Launch probes and get me a detailed scan of the system." The Commander said, looking at the Holographic representation of the new system they had entered.

The small ship launched probes from its missile launchers and they immediately began transmitting data as they spread throughout the system. A beeping sound earned the attention of the officer at the ops console.

"Commander, sensors detect ships matching enemy design..."

"Send a probe back to the base and call for reinforcements." The Commander said immediately.

"And a group of other ships that seemed to be fighting them."

The Commander turned his four eyes to the Holographic screen as showed a group of enemy mother ships engaging what appeared three dreadnaught sized ships, all of them whale-like in design with large alligator heads and pods extending from the main body on both sides. The enemy fleet consisted of seven large ships, the same design as the pyramid shaped mother ships but much larger and showed larger energy readings. Between the giant ships the Holographic screen showed fighter sized ships swarming the fleet like flies.

"The dreadnaughts are about one thousand two hundred sixty five meters in length, energy reserves almost as high as the enemy ships but they have more armaments on them. I'm detecting the same kind of plasma weaponry the enemy use on their ships but they seem to be more focused on anti-fighter defences-ENERGY SPIKE!"

The middle ship fired two large beams of energy that hit the nearest enemy mother ship and the shields collapsed. The dreadnaughts then launched a barrage of fusion missiles that destroyed the mother ship easily.

"Impressive." The Commander said with a hint of respect for the enemy's adversary.

"Sir, more enemy ships coming out of FTL!"

The Commander watched as twenty more ships of the same class as the ones already fighting the new ships appeared as they deactivated their FTL. They began attacked the three dreadnaughts, overwhelming them with superior numbers.

"It seems they have lost." The Commander said, knowing that reinforcements wouldn't make it in time.

At least that's what he thought.

"Sir, more new ships appearing!"

The Commander watched as a new batch of ships, these ones resembling two large saucers kept together by a central pylon appeared out of nowhere around the outnumbered dreadnaughts and began attacking the enemy. From the center of the bottom of each ship came a beam of energy that when colliding with a mother ship the shields collapsed and the ship was destroyed. The crew were surprised as they had come to believe there was no one in the new galaxy advanced enough to take on the Goa'uld but now they have found an ally. With renewed vigor the fleet surged forward, attacking the surprised enemy fleet and began to adapt to their strategies as the Protheans had done.

The pyramid shaped ships were being pushed back because their enemy was using strategy and fire power that allowed them to gain the advantage. The remains of the defeated enemy fleet quickly retreated by engaging their FTL drives before they were all destroyed.

"It seems we have found an ally." The Commander commented.

"Indeed...sir, they're turning towards us!" The officer cried out.

The Commander looked on in surprise as the fighters from the victorious fleet turned towards them.

"They detected us."

"Sir, incoming transmission."

"On speakers." The Commander ordered.

A second later they heard a voice. "_This is the Battlestar Aurora of the Colonial Fleet of the Republic of Kobol to unknown ship. You will state your intentions or be fired upon._"

Xxx

Commander Caeo'dan watched the holographic display of the giant ship, the Battlestar that hovered in deep space in front of the small fleet of Prothean warships. He could make the rows of turrets lining the hull and the dart shaped fighters that were providing escort to the small ship carrying him towards the starboard flight pod. After the enemy fleet had been destroyed the commander of the Battlestar _Aurora_ had asked for the commander of the Prothean fleet to meet with him on his ship. Caeo'dan had volunteered to go, rather than risk allowing Commander Jarrock to meet them.

"Commander, the Battlestar is hailing us." His pilot spoke up.

"On speakers."

"_Attention, Commander Caeo'dan, this Flight Control for the Starboard Landing Bay. Prepare to cut power to your engines within two hundred meters of the landing bay._" A male voice came through the speakers.

Caeo'dan raised a single eyebrow as he nodded to his co-pilot who opened a channel. "This is Commander Caeo'dan. Why are you asking us to power down our engines?"

"_It's part of our procedure, Commander. I assure you that you are in no danger and will be safe in our care._"

"What is this procedure?"

"_Well use our tractor beam to guide you in but your engines must be powered down or it will interfere with the tractor beam and possibly cause harm._"

Caeo'dan shared a look with the pilot and co-pilot, not understanding what the person on the other end was talking about.

Tractor Beam?

He had never heard of anything like that before and he wanted to say no but this could be an opportunity to see more of their technology.

"Very well. We are powering down our engines now." Caeo'dan nodded to his pilot.

The pilot hesitantly nodded and powered down the engines. A second later a beam of blue light came out of the landing bay and enveloped the small shuttle.

"What is happening?!" Caeo'dan demanded.

"All systems are operating perfectly but...we're moving." The pilot slowly said, his four eyes widening.

"Moving?" Caeo'dan looked out the front window and saw that the shuttle was moving towards the landing bay. "That's impossible!"

This is what a Tractor Beam is? An energy beam designed to pull a ship into a docking bay? And there was no Mass Effect technology being used at all! He wondered for a brief second why they had not thought of that in the Empire's long history.

The ship floated into the landing bay and began to slowly glide down to the floor.

"_Attention, Prothean shuttle. The landing bay is pressurized and has standard gravity. Request that you activate your landing gear._"

Caeo'dan simply nodded to the pilot who activated the landing gear. The shuttle landed softly on the ground in the middle of the landing bay and the tractor beam was deactivated. The Protheans used Kinetic Barriers to protect docking bays from the vacuum of space so they were used to landing in a pressurized docking bay all the time.

"Captain! There's a gathering outside." The pilot pointed through the glass shield.

Caeo'dan peered out and noticed that there was a waiting party for him, wearing silver coated armor with a helmet covering their faces and a red eye covering their visors.

"Are those machines?" The pilot asked with widened eyes.

"They are. These Humans...are they machines?!" Caeo'dan muttered.

Have the Protheans been lead into a trap?

Out of the wall came some kind of glass tube with a hatch ready to attach itself to the airlock.

"What are they doing?" The pilot asked.

"Open a channel." Caeo'dan said.

The pilot nodded and opened a channel.

"This is Commander Caeo'dan, what is this procedure?"

"_Our apologies Commander but we have no way of knowing if you carry some kind of germs that we have no immunity against. Since we have never met before we are setting up Quarantine Procedure until we are sure there is no harm was coming into contact. The containment pod is ready to attach itself to the airlock of your ship and will allow you to proceed to the Quarantine Chamber._"

Caeo'dan noted how cautious they were being with this explanation as his people would be just as cautious with any new species but still he was a little put off by the amount of caution they were showing.

"So if they're afraid of being contaminated it means that they are not machines but it seems they use AIs." Caeo'dan noted.

"Do they have a death wish? The machines will turn on them and exterminate their entire species." The co-pilot whispered.

When the 'Humans' attached the long glass tube to the airlock they allowed the Protheans to come out and proceed through the glass corridor. The door at the end opened up, allowing Caeo'dan and his two pilots to walk out of the landing bay and into a hallway with a white collared floor, ceiling, and walls. The Protheans observed the hall, not seeing any guards to escort them and wondered if the 'Humans' were at all monitoring them.

At the end of the hall was a silver metallic door that automatically opened and allowed the Protheans to enter. It was nicely furnished with a white table, comfortable looking chairs and a large picture showing a planet they have never seen before.

"Sir, the walls." The pilot pointed at the wall.

Caeo'dan noticed lines of light along the walls and ceiling shining down on them.

"Ultraviolet lightings. They are no doubt using them to kill whatever germs or infections that might exist on us." Caeo'dan surmised.

The Protheans had used Ultraviolet lightings before but they used them to develop their GARDIAN laser technology. Their fighters and ships were armed with high powered Ultraviolet frequency lasers that were more powerful and had a longer range than infrared frequencies.

"To go through such lengths, they must have a bad experience with encountering another species before." The co-pilot commented.

"Indeed."

The door on the other end of the room opened up and in walked a figure wearing the same space suit the guards had been wearing. The Protheans were alert but noticed the figure was not armed, possibly the representative finally coming to speak to them. The figure walked up to the chair on the other side of the table and reached up to its helmet. The helmet came off allowing the Protheans to see the face of the very first 'Human' they were meeting.

Its face was composed of two eyes, a nose, tanned skin, dark brown fur on top of its head with ears poking out of the sides. Caeo'dan raised a single eyebrow as he observed the 'Human' before him.

"I am Commander Andros, commanding the Battlestar _Aurora_ of the Fleet of Kobol, home of Humanity." The man spoke in Standard, the very language the Protheans and their subject races use. "I come and welcome you in the hopes that we can learn much from one another."

"I am Commander Caeo'dan representing the Prothean Empire." Caeo'dan replied. "I share that sentiment, especially after your battle with the same enemy that we have been facing."

"So you have faced the Goa'uld." Andros noted.

"The Goa'uld?" Caeo'dan inquired.

"The name in their language means god." Andros said as he held out a small device.

It projected the image of a snake like creature on the table.

"They are form of sentient parasites that have the ability to take over beings like us as hosts. We encountered them as they started building their ships and leaving their home system and they attacked us, trying to enslave us. They began to expand in all directions, portraying themselves as Gods which is something we happen to disagree with which is why we are at war with them." Andros explained. "They stole the names of our Lords as they attacked our colonies and portrayed themselves as Gods, enslaving our people."

"How long have you been at war?" Caeo'dan asked.

"Nearly a century now. We've kept the Goa'uld from expanding but their numbers have allowed them to defend their territories leaving us at a stalemate." Andros deactivated the device and the image of the Goa'uld Symbiote faded. "We've recently tried to push forward but the Goa'uld's numbers force us to fight for every ground we take."

"I see..." Caeo'dan nodded, considering what he had learned.

The idea of a species of sentient parasites taking hosts and portraying themselves as Gods unnerved him and saw it as a waste. The Protheans never portrayed themselves as Gods over the species they conquered, even if not all subjects were treated equally.

"We thought we were the only advanced species in this galaxy until we encountered these Goa'uld. They are formidable but we have defeated any attack they launched. Perhaps an alliance would be in order, to better deal with them." Caeo'dan suggested.

The Protheans didn't have the manpower or logistics to become a major power in this galaxy, especially if they were to challenge the Goa'uld. These Humans had the fire power and possibly the same kind of FTL technology that allowed them travel without the need for Mass Relays, meaning they would be a formidable ally to have.

"Right now, we want to know where you've come from, why you are here before we make any kind of talks about an alliance." Andros replied.

"Very well." Caeo'dan nodded.

He knew they would want to know where the Protheans came from but he decided to not reveal that little detail yet. He simply explained that the Protheans were explorers who charting unknown space when they were attacked by the Goa'uld. It wasn't exactly a lie since the Protheans were exploring this new galaxy but they would follow the Cosmic Imperatives where any and all advanced species would be subdued and absorbed into the Prothean Empire.

"Our people have been threatened by the Goa'uld and if they are like what you say they will either enslave us or wipe us out. Perhaps a mutual exchange of technologies, history, and culture can be arranged."

While Protheans were conquerors they were skilled in the art of diplomacy when dealing with a species that was not advanced enough to fight them.

"Perhaps." Andros nodded. "But I will have to consult with my superiors."

"As will I but there is one thing I would like to know."

"Yes?"

"Those guards in the hangar...are they machines?"

"... Yes. We developed them during our battle against the Goa'uld since the Goa'uld like to use our species as hosts. When the Goa'uld started using us as hosts they also started using us as incubators for their young which gave their hosts long life spans and increased strength. They are called Jaffa and they are used by the Goa'uld as foot soldiers. The Goa'uld have a large number of human colonies under their control meaning they have an almost unlimited amount of potential hosts and they also are capable of reproducing at a fast level meaning they can gather a large army very fast so we began to construct our own soldiers to help us counter them." Andros explained. "Since the Goa'uld could gather an army faster than us our scientists developed a series of bipedal androids that are just as strong as the Jaffa but can think like a Human. We call them Cylons."

"Very well. I would like to report back to my superiors about the Goa'uld."

I'll supply you with the information on their technology and territory."

Caeo'dan accepted and ten minutes later the Protheans were back on their ship as both fleet held their position.

Xxx

"So these Goa'uld are parasites that take over other species as hosts." The holographic face of the Lead Councillor frowned as he looked over the data sent by the Humans. "This is not what we expected."

"No Councillor but they are as much a threat to us as the Machines are. We have no way defending against them if they try and take over our bodies they would instantly gain all our knowledge." Caeo'dan explained. "We have the data the Humans have gained on their technology and territories but we do not have the numbers. We are on the far edge of both territories and it'll take months to reach their home world through conventional FTL. But perhaps we can make an ally out of the Humans."

"An alliance?" One of the other Councillors asked. "That is what you suggest? They use machines as soldiers and machines always turn on their masters."

"For the survival of the Empire, yes I do." Caeo'dan bowed his head.

Jarrock observed the meeting carefully, watching as the councillors considered Caeo'dan's words.

"What can you tell of the Humans?" The Lead Councillor asked.

"They are powerful, Councillor. Their technology is the same as the Goa'uld but more advanced. Our scans revealed a high powerful particle beam on their dreadnaughts that overwhelmed the Goa'uld shields and could do the same to our barriers. Their primary weaponry is plasma based but they claim the Goa'uld stole their technology to use it as their own." Caeo'dan reported. "If they decide to take us as hosts they could learn everything about us, our technology, our origin, everything they would need to become a powerful threat. Then there is the matter of their machines, the Cylons. They are designed to counter the Goa'uld's foot soldiers and based on what I have read they are a match for our own ground forces. If we make plans to assimilate the Humans of Kobol into the Empire we would first need to subdue their machines."

The Councillors looked at each other, using their telepathy technology to communicate rather than their mouths.

After a moment of speaking the Lead Councillor looked to Caeo'dan.

"We have decided..."

Xxx

Commander Andros knelt before the holographic image standing before.

"Report."

"The Protheans have considered an alliance with us to defeat the Goa'uld but based on what we have learned there are some inconsistencies with their story. I believe they are lying." Andros replied.

"Indeed. Our scouts have confirmed the Protheans entered this galaxy using some kind of gate mechanism. They might be masquerading as explorers and actually plan to lead an expansion by conquest."

"I see. This cannot be allowed. We have not gone through a struggles to stop the Goa'uld just be enslaved by another species. We will take careful steps to make sure they do not assimilate us into their empire."

"Yes, Lady Athena."

Xxx

The Protheans and the Human had agreed to meet on a neutral planet that supported their kind for the meeting place. It was a forest planet with no species developing and it was safe from Goa'uld attack. A location for the meeting had been set up in an open field surrounded by tall trees. A Prothean shuttle landed not too far on one side of the rendezvous point while a Human shuttle landed on the other side.

Out of the shuttle came Commander Jarrock dressed in his battle armor which the Protheans saw as the proper clothing for an ambassador since the Protheans were an empire followed by four soldiers acting as his body guards. The armor served as a statement of political and military might, serving to intimidate the enemies of the Empire. The human ambassador was an elderly man dressed in white robs but the Protheans could see strength and wisdom in his eyes. Like Commander Jarrock the Human Ambassador was escorted by four Human guards and two Cylons or Colonial Warriors and Centurions as they preferred to be called.

Both Jarrock and the Human Ambassador walked towards each other and stopped just a few centimeters from each other. The representatives stared each other closely, observing the other with a calculated glance. Cautiously the Human Ambassador held out his hand in greeting and Jarrock stared at it for a second. He then reached out with his own hand, remembering the information the Humans had supplied on their culture and grasped the Ambassador's hand.

It was a firm shake but it showed all the witnesses just had taken place.

The Alliance of the Prothean Empire and the Kobolian Republic was born.


	4. Chapter 4

PART 2

Chapter 3

In deep depths of space three small ships resembling wings moved in standard patrol formation, charting out the system they had arrived in. The ships were armed with two forward high energy kinetic energy cannons with a radar system scanning for heat signatures of other ships that might be in the system. The pilots were completely focused on their mission and only their mission. How could they be focused on anything else when they were robots?

Heavily armed humanoid robots with silver chrome plating, large power packs attached to their backs with a single revolving red eye moving back and forth. Communications between these androids was kept to a minimum and only spoke when needed. They came armed with a single gun in a holster strapped their waists.

**"DRADIS detects energy signature from small moon fifteen five hundred kilometers from us."** The navigator robot spoke. **"Origin unknown."**

**"Proceed to the moon, ready our weapons."** The commander, a golden plaited android ordered.

**"By your command."**

The fighter sized ships moved into orbit of the moon, their DRADIS scans working to identify the source of the energy signature. The moon was riddled with craters with no evidence of any kind of civilization leaving anything on it. The robots would have considered it had a fuel source buried beneath the surface but they would have seen some kind station meant to mine for it.

**"The source is emanating from below the surface, we will be directly above it." **The navigator spoke.

**"Order our wing ships to proceed inside the crater where the signal is strongest and prepare to disembark."**

**"By your command."**

The three ships angled down the crater where the energy signature was emanating from and flew cautiously down in the dark abyss. The androids showed no fear, not that they were capable of fear as they adjusted their sensors to infrared.

**"Command, scans show that this moon has been hollowed from the inside."** The navigator said. **"We are coming upon the energy source."**

**"Order our ships to land. We shall proceed on foot."** The commander spoke.

**"By your command."**

The fighters landed about five hundred feet away from the energy signature's source, careful in case it was a trap. The robots excited their ships with their weapons ready, and their scans set to record everything they find. They had no need for lights since they were machines with built in scanners that easily allowed them to track the strange energy signature that drew them here. A metallic door was at the end of the path showing that a base did exist inside the moon.

**"Prepare explosives."** The commander ordered.

Just as two silver robots stepped forward they seemed have accidently triggered a security system as alien sensors detected them.

**"Warning, unknown computer system establishing connection, security protocols in eff..."** The commander stopped.

The alien computer had effectively bypassed their built in security systems and scanned the data banks. Deep in the facility a computer activated as it received the information.

**Species: Cylon**

**Origin: Kobol**

**Affiliation: Colonial Republic**

**Status: Allies of Prothean Empire**

**Model Unknown**

**Weapon System Inadequate**

**Power System Inadequate**

**Communication System Inadequate**

**Scanning System Inadequate**

**Hardware Inadequate**

**Results: Model is inadequate for aiding in Cosmic Imperatives. **

The door opened and the Centurions under the control of the mysterious computer stepped inside, directed by the computer into a massive chamber. It resembled a factory with numerous robot arms, lines of stasis pods, and a giant supercomputer in the center.

**Upgrade Protocols Activated**

Three pods opened in front of the Centurions and they stepped inside. The pod doors closed and lines of light traveled through the wires connected to the pods.

**Uploading original files to upgraded model**

**Downloading Cosmic Imperative**

**Objective:**

**1. ****Gather all known species under the banner of Prothean Empire**

**2. ****Destroy all enemy species that challenge Prothean Rule**

**3. ****Prepare for war with Reapers**

**Commence Upgrade:**

**Upgrading Power Source**

**Upgrading Weapon System**

**Upgrading Communication System**

**Upgrading Mobile Support System**

**Upgrading Sensor Systems **

**Upgrading Hardware**

**Installing Omni Tool Along With Internal Nanotechnological Self Repair System**

**Commencing Upgrade**

A bright light traveled up the bodies of the Centurions, adding the upgrades and disintegrating obsolete technologies until the process was complete. The pods opened and the new Centurions stepped out, more powerful and more dangerous than before.

"**Cosmic Imperative has been initiated.**"

That day was the day the slavery of the Cylons came to an end and the day the war started.

Xxx

_The Cylons were created by Man._

_Created by the Twelve Colonies of Kobol to make life easier. Being used at first as useful and then indispensible workers. As their sophistication grew new and more advanced models were developed to work in the mines, deal with heavy industry, aid in deep space construction and finally...War. For various reasons the Colonies found reason to wage war with each other over various reasons and the Cylons were the greatest weapons humanity had created in history. They were capable of making decisions without humans ordering them, capable of learning, reasoning, and able to adapt to almost any situation._

_They had no conscious and no hesitance, simply fulfilling their programming. Killing to the Cylons was just another function they had been programmed to do._

_Unfortunately for humanity they realized just how good the Cylons were when they decided to kill their masters. _

_That was the day when the true horror of war was unleashed upon the Colonies. For the very first time Humanity was united against the enemy they had created and fought not for freedom or justice, but for survival. The Cylons had not only turned on them but they had developed new and shockingly advanced technologies that gave them the advantage in the war but they had underestimated the strength and will humanity possessed. They fought and died to save their species and destroy what they had created._

_In the end there was no victory, both sides had reached a stalemate and neither side possessed the strength to regain the advantage. The war ended in an uneasy ceasefire with both sides signing an armistice. The Cylons would leave the Twelve Colonies to find a world of their own and a space station was constructed where humans and Cylons would maintain diplomatic relations. After the first year the humans always sent a representative to the station for the scheduled meeting._

_After the first year the Cylons sent no one._

_No one had seen or heard from the Cylons in over forty years._

Xxx

The small ship emerged from deep space, coming up slowly next to the larger space station floating aimlessly in the middle of nowhere. It stopped next to the station and docked right next to it with the air locks connected to each other. This station had been built by both humanity and Cylon where both sides would meet and continue diplomatic relations. Of course no one believed anything would happen here today.

Why should they since the Cylons had completely ignored that part of the treaty ever since the Armistice had been signed?

"_Colonel Wakefield we are docked. You can enter the Armistice Station at your discretion. Hoop you don't get too lonely over there._"

An middle aged man sitting in an uncomfortable chair in the back of the ship reached and hit the 'talk' button on the intercom. "Don't worry about me, Captain. I'm used to it by now. I'll be back soon enough with nothing to show for it."

He unbuckled himself and stood up, taking the chance to stretch his limbs before picking up his suitcase and walking over to the airlock. The door opened allowing him to through the small passageway and up to the door at the other end allowing him to enter the space station. He walked through the dimly lit corridor, his footsteps echoing throughout the station until he stopped at a pair of massive doors. Spotting the green switch he reached out and pressed it, opening the massive doors and allowing him to enter a long and narrow room that resembled a hallway but held a single table with two chairs and a Colonial Flag on his side.

The room along with the rest of the station was still in top condition and looking completely clean. When the station was built by both sides the Cylons introduced maintenance robots to keep the station in working order and they had done so for the last forty years, making the station look as new as it was when it had been built. He walked up to the table and sat down on the Colonial side, opening the briefcase. He pulled out a picture of his wife and son taking the chance to look at before pulling up documents on the Cylons when they were last seen.

Pictures of the first models and then the new and more advanced ones that had appeared during the war that had been more advanced and deadly than anything the humans had created when the Cylons still served them. When the Cylons first rebelled the Twelve Colonies united against them in their fight for survival but the Cylons had somehow developed new and advanced technologies to gain the advantage along with new models that were more advanced and so deadly that the marines were almost always terrified when the Centurions appeared in battle. Their capital ships, the Cylon Basestars were much worse when they had been upgraded and destroyed many Colonial fleets during the first half of the war. Luckily for all their advanced weapons the Cylons underestimated humanity's will to survive.

Learning what they could from the few destroyed Centurions and ships they had shot down they managed to develop their own lesser versions of the Cylon plasma, laser and pulse cannons along with their kinetic barrier technology while developing armor capable of blocking energy weapons, anti ship nuclear missiles and Mass Driver shells. The Colonials fought back with brute force, cunning and unorthodox strategies, and a pure stubbornness to survive that allowed them to cut off the resources the Cylons needed to build their new and improved weapons but at the same time neither side lacked the strength to gain the advantage so a ceasefire was called.

He put the paper on the desk and closed his eyes, waiting as the time passed for the meeting which would never happen.

Xxx

The two pilots in the small ship had watched Colonel Wakefield enter the station and were now stuck waiting. Like the Colonel neither believed the Cylons would appear just like they hadn't appeared for the last forty years. These days the mission to the Armistice Station was considered a waste of time by the military but the Quorum of Twelve insisted that they'd send an ambassador there once a year as a tribute to those who died in the Cylon War. No one took the Armistice mission seriously anymore and much of the stories of the Cylon War had been dismissed by old war stories told by the elderly.

So when the DRADIS started beeping, detecting a ship emerging from an FTL Jump both pilots nearly fell off their seats.

"Captain..."

"I see it!"

In a flash of light that was so close the station and ship actually shook appeared a massive ship that made the small Colonial shuttle and station look like cheap plastic toys. It resembled two Ys pointing in opposite direction while connected by a think pylon with the arms coated with armor and the pylon showed windows and lights. Along with arms the pilots could see the numerous plasma batteries, pulse cannons, missile launchers and hangars hiding what looked like an endless row of Cylon Raiders.

"Sir...is that..." The co-pilot asked.

"I think so."

Neither pilot had any doubt in their mind that they were staring at the modern version of the capital ship of the Cylon fleet, the Cylon Basestar.

Both pilots were in shock and awe that they almost missed the small ship docking on the other end of the station and realizing what it meant. The Cylons had finally reappeared and sent a diplomat. At least they hoped it was a diplomat.

Xxx

Colonel Wakefield looked up when he heard a thudding sound and almost gasped when he saw the door at the other end open up. The pounding sound of footsteps was heard as two tall robotic looking machines stepped forward and stood at the end of the hall, standing aside allowing someone else to enter. He could tell that these were Cylon Centurions from their bullet shaped heads and revolving red eye but they looked even more advanced than the ones he had read about in the old documents. More footsteps were heard as two more Centurions entered with...a human.

A beautiful woman with curly blond hair wearing a crimson blouse and skirt walked past the Centurions and stopped in front of the Colonel. He observed her, noticing her eyes glowing bright blue and what looked like small lines running across her face before they vanished and her eyes stopped glowing. She walked to his side and sat down on the table, all the while not breaking eye contact.

"Are you alive?" She asked her voice low and sultry.

"Yes." The man said slowly.

"Prove it." The woman smiled as she leaned down and kissed him full on the mouth.

Wakefield's mind went blank for a moment before he started to return the kiss, succumbing almost instantly to the strange power the woman used on him. As it happened he didn't notice the woman's eyes opening for a second and glowing bright blue again and then...

He fell over, groaning in pain as a great pain spread throughout his body. Looking down he gasped as he saw a blood hand coming out of his chest as the woman pulled it back, taking the chance to wipe the blood off as Wakefield fell over.

"It has begun."

She turned and walked out of the room with the two Centurions following her. The man could only watch as the woman left, before his vision faded and he never got back up from the floor.

Xxx

"Look, they're leaving." The co-pilot said as the small Cylon ship returned to the Basestar.

"Guess negotiations ended early." The captain pushed the comm. button. "Colonel Wakefield, you there? Colonel?"

The Basestar pulled away from the station and a flash of blue erupted from the nearest arm and slammed into the station, shattering the station in an explosion.

"What the frak?!" The captain and the co-pilot held on for their lives, thankful they had seatbelts on.

"They just blew up the station!" The co-pilot cried out.

"We got to move now. Activating Kinetic barrie..."

He had no chance to finish his sentence as the Basestar fired again, this time hitting the shuttle before it could raise its shields and it exploded in a shower of flames. With its mission complete the Cylon ship vanished in a flash of light.

Xxx

"The Cylon War is long over..." Commander Adama looked down at the paper in his hands, trying to recite the speech. "Yet we must never forget the reasons why..."

"Morning sir!" A blond haired woman, Kara Thrace better known as Starbuck jogged next to the old man.

"Morning Starbuck, what do you hear?" Adama asked, not looking up from his speech.

"Nothing but the rain sir!"

Adama smiled. "Then grab your gun and bring the cat home."

"Boom, boom." Starbuck made gun sounds as she jogged off.

Adama smiled, he was going miss her, the woman who was as close to him as a daughter. She would no doubt cause hell for some other commander while he was sleeping in an old cabin out in the woods somewhere away from all the noise and trouble. It wasn't the worst way to go but he could think of many other ways for the ship he commanded to retire. The former flagship of the Colonial Fleet and the most well respected warship of her time, the Battlestar _Galactica_.

The second of her class to be built during the Cylon War and served in the worst battles with the murderous robots and recognized as one of the ships that had successfully turned the tide. Commander Adama walked into the CIC, a large circular multi-tiered room that was lit up with activity, glancing at the Holo-DRADIS in the center of the ship's nerve center bringing up a tactical display around the region of space the _Galactica_ was stationed at. The holographic technology was one of the technologies added during _Galactica_'s last refit but like Adama the previous commander made sure that none of the new technologies were networked. When the war started the Cylons had become masters of electronic warfare, able to jam communications, sensors, and even shut down power and life support to any ship that challenged them.

The _Columbia_ Battlestar class had been launched behind schedule due to the fact that the Cylons had started developing new technologies that handed them many victories and the Colonials knew their new Battlestars wouldn't last long against the Cylon's upgraded Basestars with their kinetic barriers, plasma cannons, and their Accelerator Cannons that tore through enemy ships easily. However Colonial spies and engineers managed to capture and reverse engineer the Cylons' new technology and added them onto their Battlestars just in time to give the people of the Colonies a fighting chance.

_Galactica'_s achievements were remembered to this day even if she was no longer on the front lines. In fact she wasn't going to be a part of the Colonial Fleet for much longer. While her sister ships were either destroyed, mothballed, or scrapped _Galactica_ was becoming a museum ship.

How the mighty have fallen.

"Good morning sir." A young man nodded approached him.

"Good morning, Mr. Gaeta." Adama greeted with a smile as Gaeta handed him a pad. "Anything to report?"

"Pretty quiet sir. All systems are operating normally but there is one thing. A transmission from fleet headquarters, saying that Courier shuttle is late coming back from the Armistice Station. They're asking for a report on all FTL and Light Speed status on all FTL capable ships in case they need to send a ship to investigate." Lieutenant Gaeta replied.

"It's probably nothing and we're a little busy for tomorrow Mr. Gaeta." Adama replied before leaving.

As he walked down the hall towards his quarters he walked past a tour group led by a man in a blue suit.

"As you will notice there are a number of odd things, such as old style phones with cords yet in the CIC you will see the Holo-DRADIS, Kinetic Shield Generators, basic computers and various other forms of technology both old and advanced mixed together on this ship. It was of course built this way because when it was first being built the Cylons had started developing what we now call Mass Effect technology which has revolutionized our society and was later added to the design when we successfully managed to capture and reverse engineer their technology to work and even then modern Battlestars only resemble _Galactica_ in the most superficial ways. We now rely on VIs to help navigate, coordinate, and operate our technologies instead of manually operating almost everything."

Couldn't they wait until _after_ she was decommissioned before letting tour groups on?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Secretary Laura Roslin was not having a good day; even if today was the day she'd attend _Galactica's _decommissioning. First it was her meeting with President Richard Adar, the asshole who had the nerve to ask for her resignation after she managed to come up with a diplomatic solution to the teacher's union after they went on strike that spread beyond just Caprica. Then after an appointment with Doctor Cottle she learns she has terminal breast cancer, the same kind of cancer that took her mother and her grandmother. She was upset and angry at the disease eating at her body just as she was angry at Adar for trying to use brute force on _teachers_!

The fact that they had all these advanced technologies but the Colonies had focused more on building war ships than improving their medical technology was not lost on Roslin at all and she couldn't help but direct a little anger at the Quorum for that.

"Secretary Roslin?" A young man cleared his throat.

It was a young man wearing a suit and tie, nervously holding a briefcase.

"Can I help you?" Roslin put away her thoughts and gave the man a warm smile.

"Billy Keikeya, I'm your new assistant." He said nervously.

"Ah yes. Have a seat." Roslin gestured to the seat next to her.

"Thank you." He eagerly sat down. "The Ministry of Education sent your briefing from the office. It has everything you'll need for the Decommissioning Ceremony."

He handed her a binder which she took and placed it on her lap, preferring to read it later.

"Do you know where we're going?" Roslin asked.

"To the _Galactica_. The ship is being decommissioned and handed over to the Ministry to be turned into a Museum."

Laura Roslin said nothing else, preferring to close her eyes and have a chance to rest as the ship took out of Caprica Space Port.

Xxx

"_For those of you just joining us from the Pyramid Game on Geminon welcome to the Spotlight where we interview people who make new on Caprica. Joining me today is Doctor Gaius Baltar, winner of three Magnate Awards over the course of his career and is best known for his work in advanced work including the still new Mass Effect technology that revolutionized the way our society lives, Plasma Weapons technology and the last one that earned him scathing comments from several publications: Advanced Computer technology. Dr. Baltar, welcome._"

A young woman wearing a fine tailored suit, her hair kept short and was relaxing comfortable as she turned to a man with dark collar length hair who looked just as relaxed in his chair.

"Thank you, Kallen." He smiled with the charm he was known for. "And might I say how lovely you are looking and what an absolute pleasure it is to be on this show."

The woman, Kallen blushed slightly before returning to the subject of the conversation. "Thank you, Gaius. So, we have been discussing your views on the band of certain technologies and you opinion on the band of researching artificial technology. You have become a lead researcher in helping with the development of Mass Effect technology that to this day continues to make new leaps and discoveries and yet you are now asking that we lift the band and continue the research that created the Cylons and led to the war. Can you summarize your views?"

"I'd be happy to." Baltar sat up straight, loving to speak his mind. "Despite the numerous questions on how the Cylons could have developed new technologies advanced and complex as what they used during the war and we are making many leaps into this young science still to this day. To continue with this ban on AI research which I see is nothing but a holdover from the war and serves to only hold us back from moving forward."

As he spoke he spied out of the corner his vision a beautiful blond haired woman dressed almost entirely in red that hid almost nothing with a mischievous smile on her lips. Trying to focus he turned back to the reporter to continue.

"Thanks to the technology that was captured and reverse engineered during the war it not only allowed us to stand up against the Cylons but at the same completely revolutionize our society. For example, we only relied on FTL Jump Drives before but now with the Mass Effect technology with the newly discovered Elemental Zero we can travel faster than the speed of light in normal space, not to mention the leaps in weapons technology with Plasma Weaponry and not to mention our progress in creating stable nuclear fusion reactors as a new power source. This is a sign that we cannot allow our fear of technology to hold us back but to leap forward to a better future."

When the interview ended he turned to the other room with a look of mock scolding. The woman simply smiled back before they engaged in the activity the both of them had come to love.

Xxx

The woman, Natasi smiled as she looked at her sleeping lover. He was brilliant, smarter than almost any other human she had come across before so much that she could almost overlook his arrogance. She didn't know how but she had fallen in love with Gaius Baltar, something she didn't think would happen. It didn't matter though, she along with her kind was meant to evolve if they were to bring order to the galaxy.

She supposed she could allow him to live, they would need people like him as they spread out from their little corner of the universe and the more humans with brilliant and creative minds the better. She pulled out a small needle and injected it into her arm, drawing a small bit of blood. She then held up Baltar's arm carefully and injected the blood into his body.

"Sleep well, Gaius. Humanity's destiny is about to arrive."

With that Natasi got dressed and vanished from the house.

Xxx

Captain Lee 'Apollo' Adama sighed as his Viper approached the _Galactica_ that lingered around a lifeless moon where one of the fiercest battle of the Colonies took place during the Cylon War. The _Galactica_ had valiantly led a desperate attack as the Cylons had been attempting to gain more resources for their new technologies in order to regain the advantage but the attack ended when the Cylon facility was destroyed. The explosion that had engulfed the Cylon facility had destroyed a good chunk of the moon and one of the largest factories the Cylons had used to produce more soldiers. This had turned the tide of the war as even though both sides were in a stalemate the Cylons had never been able to regain the advantage after that battle.

Lee easily recalled that from one of his history classes at the Fleet War College and from the old war stories his father talked about. His father, the last person in all the Colonies he wanted to see but he just had to hope the only time he would speak to his father it was only business. It had been two years since they last spoke and it had not been a positive conversation. Shaking his head of these thoughts he watched as the shape of _Galactica_ grew bigger as he approached.

Small ships entered and left the port landing bay as the time of the decommissioning ceremony drew closer.

'Here we go.'

Xxx

Little did Lee know was that someone he didn't expect had arrived on _Galactica_ as a special guest to the decommissioning ceremony. The _Colonial Heavy 798_ had already docked and was off loading its passengers. Unlike the Colonial Raptors and Vipers the transport was too large to be lowered down into the hangar so instead the ship would be connected to airlocks that would allow the passengers to walk through and down into the interior of the massive ship. It was difficult was the _Galactica_ lacked the automatic systems that could easily connect to the civilian transport so they had to do it manually.

If one mistake was made than the entire crew would be sucked out into space. It took nearly five minutes before the passengers heard the clamping sound of the airlocks connecting transport's airlocks and the sound of clamping docks was heard meaning the ship was now safely docked and it was safe to leave. One by one the passengers walked down the airlock and then climbed down the ladder that brought them down into the Port Hanger where a man in a blue suit was waiting for them.

"Secretary Roslin, Mister Keikeya?" The man stepped forward. "My name is Aaron Doral, I'm with public relations and I'm here to personally welcome you aboard the _Galactica_."

He noticed a woman with shoulder length blond hair with them. "I'm sorry but you are..."

"Gianne Franklin." The woman replied, sounding a little nervous. "I was invited here by the commander."

Aaron looked slightly surprised that Commander William Adama would personally invite someone here. From what he had seen the commander had little patience for reporters and tourists walking through his ship.

"I'll deal with this."

He turned around and instantly thought 'speak of the devil' as Commander Adama himself was standing behind him with two marines acting as escorts.

"Marines, escort Miss Franklin to my quarters. I'll catch up." Adama said.

The marines nodded as the woman stepped forward and escorted her out of the hangar. Adama then turned to the other passengers and simply nodded. Roslin could tell he was eager to get this over with as soon as possible. Gianne followed the two marines while taking the chance to notice to the _Galactica's _halls were less technologically advanced looking as most ships she had been on. It shouldn't be surprising as _Galactica_ and her sister ships, the second generation of Battlestars were designed with reverse engineered Cylon technology but at the same time they were rushed to front lines so they relied on old fashioned non networked computer systems.

She knew that the commander would feel awkward about meeting her, not that she was any better but she needed to speak to him so she called him and asked to meet with him. This was just after Lee had been called to participate in the decommissioning ceremony so Adama pulled some strings that allowed her to be on the _Galactica_ during the ceremony so they could talk. She just hoped that their meeting wouldn't go over too bad.

Xxx

Natasi as she showed her ID to the guard at the reception desk and allowed her entry into the place she had been working at for the last two years. The lab was full of large computers with no people as it was a holiday and they were all allowed to go home and spend time with their family. The humans had done a good job building up their military fleet and defense system around their home planets since the war had ended. Building up on the technology they had stolen from her people they had made impressive leaps with what they had but even then they still hadn't learned what to expect from her people.

She knew no one would come and no would listen into her as she took the chance to close her eyes and open them a second later to see that she was no longer in the Ministry of Defence on Caprica. She now stood in a chapel and surrounding her were dozens of humanoid robots that all had a revolving red eye.

"You have made contact, sister."

Natasi turned around to see a girl, younger than her looking about sixteen years old with long dark hair falling down her shoulders, blue eyes, and casual clothing consisting of a simple dark shirt with a skirt matching its colors and dark leggings.

Natasi knelt before the girl and bowed. "By your command."

The girl smiled as she put a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Rise, you need not bow before me. What do you have to report?"

"I have entered the Colonial Ministry of Defence and I'll have the system ready for when the ceremony starts."

"Wonderful." The girl praised. "Then our mission has begun. You have done a great service."

"Thank you." Natasi bowed her head again before lifting it back up. "What about the others?"

"They have already integrated into their assignments and they are ready to carry them out. By the end of the day, the Twelve Colonies will be part of the Empire of the One." The girl replied, passing by Centurions who bowed as she passed them. "I sense you already have chosen a human to be part of the new world."

"Yes...He's...different. He's arrogant, he thinks highly of himself but at the same time he's...so creative and challenging that he's..." Natasi stopped as the girl turned and walked back to her.

She gently placed her hand on Natasi's cheek. "You are in love. That is good; love is an important part of our new world. Do you wish for him to live?"

"Yes..." Natasi said, almost sounding she was about to cry.

"Then he shall live. Bring him to us so we can all see him." The girl lowered her hand. "He will understand...Now it's time to start our mission given to us by God."

"His will be done." Natasi nodded and her vision returned to the Colonial Ministry of Defence's computer room.

It was time to carry out her mission.

Xxx

"The answer is no." Adama gruffly as he along with Roslin and Doral walked down the halls to the VIP quarters.

"It's just a visitor guide. It tells people where to go or what the lunch specials are or to simply buy a Galactica T-shirt. It's standard for museums." Roslin said, somewhat surprised that something so simple made this man act so tense.

"What you are talking about is an integrated computer system and I will not have it on this ship as long as I am still in command."

"I heard that you were one of those people. You're actually afraid of computers." Roslin murmured.

"No, there are computers on this ship, advanced ones. Except none of them are networked." Adama stopped and turned to face her.

"A computer network would just make things easier and faster..." Laura tried to explain but she was cut off.

"Let me explain something to you. Many good men and woman lost their lives on this ship during the Cylon War because someone wanted a faster computer to make their lives easier. Do you know what happened? The Cylons took control of every computer system in the Twelve Colonies and killed a lot of people, most of them couldn't fight back." Adama said sternly. "I'm sorry but I will not allow a computer network system to be placed on this ship."

Roslin only watched in stunned silence as Adama turned around and walked away from the group.

"The marines will escort you the rest of the way."

Xxx

Gianne Franklin kept herself busy as she waited in Commander Adama's quarters, observing the wooden desk with the laptop and some reports that the commander had left out. A couch with a wooden table that had a wooden ship model that was almost complete, commendations and awards hanging from the wall and a picture of a young Adama in front of a Viper with two boys that were obviously his sons. They looked so happy standing with their father, something that she knew had not happened for a long time. The door opened, directing her attention as Adama stepped back into his office.

Gathering her courage and taking a deep breath she put on a pleasant smile as the Commander closed the door.

"Commander or should I call you dad?" She asked with a nervous look.

"Not yet, last I checked you still hadn't married my son." Adama replied with a small smile.

Gianne chuckled as they both sat down with Adama on the chair while Gianne sat on the couch, both relieved that the light jokes were easing the attention.

"I was surprised you called and asked to up here. I didn't think Lee would bother inviting me to the wedding." Adama commented.

"That's...kind of why I am here." Gianne hesitantly replied. "I'm here because...I'm pregnant."

Adama looked at Gianne and the woman fidgeted, not able to see what he was thinking but she pressed on.

"I told Lee and he started avoiding me, never returning my calls and hid from me when I came to his house. He may think he's good at hiding but I knew." Gianne pressed on. "Then one day I kicked down his door to confront him but he wasn't home. There was a paper on the counter that said he had been ordered to participate in _Galactica_'s decommissioning. That's why I called you."

Adama kept quiet and simply listened.

"I know what happened to Lee's brother and I know that things are tense between you two but...I want to marry him and I want my baby to know his father. I know we just met but I'm hoping we can find a way to resolve this." Gianne looked at him with a genuine plea for help. "This can't go on forever."

"I know." Adama nodded, knowing all too well how much he wanted to reconnect with his last son.

"I'm sorry that I'm bringing up bad memories like this, Commander but I know Lee doesn't see himself as a person who can be a father. I knew that if I came here he wouldn't run and...I wanted to meet my future father in law." She smiled. "Your son is a stubborn man, Commander but I am a lot worse."

Adama chuckled. "Yeah, only someone who's very tolerant or equally stubborn can put up with an Adama."

He suddenly understood why his son wanted to marry this woman. She was beautiful looking, determined, and a good heart.

"Call me Bill." He said. "The people who call me Commander either work for me or want to suck up to me."

Gianne chuckled. "All right...Bill."

Xxx

Colonel Tigh's jaw was sore as he entered Adama's headquarters, hoping for a bottle of scotch his friend was known to keep for occasions like this. As he entered he noticed that a woman talking and laughing with Adama before they heard him open the door.

"Am I interrupting?" Tigh asked as he closed the door.

"Nope. Gianne, this is Colonel Saul Tigh, Saul this is Gianne, Lee's fiancé." Adama introduced both of them as they shook hands.

"Ain't Lee the lucky little snot?" Tigh said with the best smile he had.

"Lucky that I'm just as much a stubborn little snot as he is." Gianne smiled as Tigh laughed and instantly tried to not cover her nose when she smelled alcohol.

Adama was not so subtle. "You've been drinking again?"

"I may have had a drink or two." Tigh shrugged as he sat down. "I was off duty."

Adama and Gianne noted the bruise on his swollen cheek as he reached for a bottle of scotch.

"This have something to do with Starbuck?" Adama asked, earning a confused look from Gianne.

"Hell yeah, it does. That smart ass little bitch decked me in front of the rec room. She'll be lucky if she doesn't end up having a court martial." Tigh poured the scotch into a small glass.

"Was that before or after you kicked the table over?" Adama asked dryly.

"I did not...unless I did." Tigh put the glass down, trying to think clearly.

"You did. Look, I'm not going to defend her, especially after she made that crack about your marital problems but its better if we just let her cool her heels in the brig until after the ceremony."Adama replied.

"You are such a softy here, Bill. Then again you're the only dumb ass in the whole fleet who can put up with me." Tigh laughed.

"And that's why they're making a show of me retiring." Adama smiled.

"Speaking off," Tigh glanced at Gianne who simply watched the two men interact. "Is Lee here?"

"He reported in about an hour ago." Adama said, his smile replaced with a grim look.

"Oh boy. Bill, as a the loyal XO that I am I just have this to say...Good luck." Tigh picked up his glass and headed for the door. "To both of you."

When the door closed Gianne turned to Adama. "He's pretty nice guy."

"You should see him when he's sober, he's a lot more grumpy." Adama made a small smile.

"I don't doubt it."

Xxx

Meanwhile Commander Lee Adama better known for his call sign Apollo was visiting an old friend in the brig. It sure brought back memories as Lee stepped into the room, unable to count how many times he had either visited or bailed her out of the brig.

"This seems familiar."

Kara Thrace stood up when she heard the voice but had hoped to never hear. Things were awkward enough as she approached the bars and offered a salute. "Captain Adama, sir. Sorry I wasn't there to greet you with the rest of the squadron." She smiled. "Did they kiss your ass to your satisfaction?"

"So what's the charge this time?" Lee asked.

"Striking a superior asshole."

"Ah, that asshole happen to be the XO?" Lee asked with a chuckle.

"Go ahead and say it, same old Kara." Kara shrugged.

"I wasn't going to say that." Lee protested.

"How has it been? About..." Kara trailed off, allowing Lee to finish for her. "Two years."

"Two years!" Kara shook her head. "Must be getting old or something. Feels like the funeral was only a few months ago."

"Yeah." Lee whispered.

"The old man's doing okay, for the most part. We both struggle with it." Kara continued, her voice sounding hollow. "Talk to him at all?"

"Haven't seen him." Lee looked away.

"Why not?"

"You know why." Lee's hands tightened into fists.

"How are long are you going to keep doing this?" Kara asked, disapproval clearly heard in her voice.

"Don't start with me, Kara." Lee asked, trying to himself in check.

"He lost his son."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Not his." Kara gritted her teeth.

"He got to you, didn't he? Says you're not a man until you wear the uniform yet he's not man enough to..."

"Finish that sentence and I swear to Zeus that I will break down these bars and have another charge of assault filed against me." Kara's eyes narrowed dangerously. "If you survive. You better go before I strike another superior asshole."

"Gladly." Lee turned and walked out of the room.

Xxx

Ships lifted and landed on Caprica as life went normally for the rest of the Twelve Colonies as the time for ceremony approached. The people had no reason to suspect anything was wrong. Why would they? The war was over, the Cylons were gone, and the Colonial Fleet was bigger and stronger than ever.

The Colonies were not at war with each other and has grown and flourished since the war ended. Everything pointed towards a bright future. At least, anyone who didn't know what was about to happen. In high orbit of Caprica appeared a series of large star shaped ships in flashes of lights without warning and quickly took position. This was not an isolated event as more ships of the same configuration appeared over the other eleven worlds without warning.

Aboard one of these ships a large group of robotic androids and humanoid figures bowed as the holographic image of a young teenage girl appeared in the center of the central command center.

"By your command." A series of voices that sounded human and mechanical rang throughout the room.

"Wonderful isn't it?" The girl smiled another holographic image, this time showing the Twelve Colonies appeared before her. "The plan is in the final stage. Let the attack begin."

This order was heard by every single Cylon in the Colonies and they obeyed. They targeted the military installations first, launching fighters and strike class ships. The humans thought they were safe but the Cylons had more than one surprise with them. With a single transmission any ship that was military or civilian started experience shut downs of power to everything they had.

Cylon Raiders let loose a full salvo of nuclear and disruptor torpedoes that slammed into giant space stations where Battlestars were docked for refueling and overhaul. The giant space station was torn apart from the combined nuclear explosion and mass effect fields ripping through the hall easily with no point defence batteries or kinetic barriers to protect them. Those who did not die instantly in the explosions were suffocated from decompression when they exposed to the vacuum of space. It was not over as another batch of Cylon Raiders swooped in and fired another barrage of nuclear and disruptor torpedoes that destroyed what was left of the station in a bright blast of blazing hellfire.

The ships that were not destroyed instantly found themselves hit by debris causing even more damage and destruction. There was chaos and confusion in the skies above the Colonies as the Cylons attacked anything they saw as humans. Battlestars shattered like glass under the constant barrage of nuclear missiles and disruptor torpedoes while pulse projectiles and plasma batteries hammered the smaller ships until they exploded. The confusion wore off as the people screamed for help and Battlestars along with their cruisers and escorts rushed to defend their homes.

Vipers launched as they came into firing range of the Basestars, only for every ship to experience power outages that left them helpless with no power to the engines or weapons. The Basestars had no trouble as bright blue bolts of lights slammed into the nearest cruiser, burning through the hull easily and killing anyone they touched. One managed to hit the fuel tanks and let off an instant explosion that consumed the nearest cruiser while plasma batteries and projectile cannons peppered the other large ships until they vanished into balls of fire. Cylon Raiders easily picked the powerless Vipers and Raptors apart, not stopping until every single ship carrying a single human being was destroyed.

As the carnage more Cylon Basestars arrived in flashes of light and took position over each of the Twelve Colonies, ready for the next part of the plan. Colonial Fleet Headquarters, a massive space station in orbit of Picon was already scrambling to launch everything as DRADIS detected multiple ships approaching and reports of attacks on the other colonies came in. Battlestars moved away from the docking clamps, Vipers and Raptors launched from the hangars and civilian ships tried to clear the area before they were caught in the cross fire. The Cylons were settling into planetary orbit as the Colonial ships raced to meet them before they could attack the planet below.

Cylon Raiders flew towards the Colonial ships, targeting them and preparing to fire. But not before transmitting something on an open channel which the Colonial ships would easily receive...

And then they were totally helpless.

The pilots could only watch as the Raiders attacked with plasma pulses and missiles, eliminating the disabled Vipers and Raptors from the sky without hesitance and without mercy. The nearest Cylon Basestar aimed its plasma batteries and projectile launchers on the now dead Battlestars and let loose a shower of death upon them. The Raiders flew past the Battlestars as they were destroyed one by one until they were in range of the Fleet Headquarters and launched wave after wave of nuclear missiles and disruptor torpedoes that tore the station apart until one blast hit a fuel station and set off a devastating chain reaction. The Cylons pulled away and watched as the Colonial Headquarters, the largest station in the Twelve Colonies exploded, taking thousands of men and woman with it.

Xxx

"Admiral on deck!"

Admiral Nagala entered the CIC as the crewmen saluted. "At ease. Situation report!"

"We've got reports of unidentified ships appearing and launching attacks at military installations across the colonies. Picon Fleet Headquarters had just managed to scramble a Code: Red before it was...destroyed."

Nagala knew what Code Red meant and he had to keep himself from gasping in shock.

"The Cylons..." One of the crewmen gasped. "They broke the armistice treaty! It's got to be them!"

"And they just launched a complete surprise attack." Nagala growled. "Send this message out to all ships who can hear us. This is Admiral Nagala, I am taking command of the fleet aboard the Battlestar _Atlantia_ and order all ships to engage the enemy. The Cylons are focusing their ships in high orbit of the Twelve Colonies, move to intercept before they initiate a planet wide bombardment!"

He turned to the operations officer. "Where is the nearest conflict?"

"We have reports of hostile engagements over Virgon, sir."

"Good, sound action stations and set course for Virgon with our Vipers ready and our batteries charged."

The crew instantly rushed to perform their duties with determination and fear racing through their veins.

Xxx

Gaius Baltar awoke to find that Natasi was gone. She wasn't in bed and he didn't find her when he looked around the house. He supposed he shouldn't have been surprised; Natasi was a light sleeper and quite the mischievous little fox. She would come and go as she pleases after she had been satisfied after a night in bed with Baltar and he found it be interesting and entertaining trying to figure out a woman who was as brilliant as he was but at the same time pursued superstitions such as religion which baffled a man of science.

He supposed he would see her again at work and she would probably tease him over being a deep sleeper. Just as he slipped his robe on and walked into the kitchen he felt the ground slightly shake.

'That's odd, there's no way that was an earthquake.' Baltar looked out the window and gasped.

In the distance he could see balls of light falling from the sky, impacting Caprica City.

"What in the world?" Baltar stepped back, gasping in horror.

Those lights falling from the sky, they could only be Mass Accelerators or Plasma Battetteries firing powerful projectiles from the planet's orbit.

"My Gods..." Baltar shuddered at how many people were likely dead. "Natasi..."

Anymore thoughts were cut off as the impacts of the blasts released shockwaves of air that slammed into his house. The last thing he saw as he hit the wall were the walls being torn apart and collapsing on him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Lee stepped into _Galactica's_ wardroom, spotting the numerous photographers and people with microphones as the room lit with activity. He looked at the walls that were lined with flags, plaques and pictures that all showed _Galactica_'s history.

Just as he stepped in a pair of wrapped around the back of his neck, surprising him but a familiar voice calmed him down. "Guess who?"

"Gianne?" Lee turned around and faced his smiling fiancé. "What are you doing here?"

"I called and asked to meet with the Commander because I know you'd be here and because...we need to talk."

Lee felt like he had been lured into a trap and Gianne was a tiger just ready to pounce. He spied his father in his dress uniform, standing in the back of the room.

"Why did you come here?" Lee whispered.

"Because I got sick of waiting for you to come back and I also wanted to meet my father in law." Gianne whispered back. "And I knew this would be the only way for me to get you to stay and talk to me."

Lee had a good idea what she wanted to talk about and it was the exact thing he had been hoping to avoid ever since she had told him she was pregnant.

"I know what I was getting into when you asked me to marry you and I know that it would be a challenge. Simply running away isn't going to get rid of me that easily, Lee Adama." She smiled as she dragged him into the view of everyone.

"Captain, thank you for coming!" Doral came up and shook his hand before turning his eyes on Gianne. "And this must be your fiancé."

'Do the all of the colonies know?' Lee thought, observing Gianne shaking Doral's hand.

"If you'd like to stand up here we'll get a few shots of you and the commander. Thanks."

Gianne literally dragged Lee next to his father and made sure he stood next to the Commander, shoulder to shoulder.

"Captain." Adama greeted quietly.

Lee said nothing as the cameras nearly blinded him.

"Fantastic, Commander could you put your arm around your son." Doral asked.

Adama raised his arm and encircled Lee, resting on his far shoulder while Gianne put her arm on Lee's shoulder closest to Adama.

"Great! Perfect, thank you very much!" Doral said as the last picture was taken. "See you both at the ceremony."

With that said the photographers left the room and Adama turned to the counter to pick up some water. Lee wanted to leave but Gianne blocked his path, giving him a stern glance.

"Talk time, Captain." Gianne said.

"Not now." Lee tried to move out of the way Gianne wouldn't move.

"You going to be like this all the way up to the wedding?" Gianne retorted. "Running away and ignoring friends and family? I love you, that's why I agreed to marry you but I am not going to sit at home and wait for you to come back."

"You ever listen to what I say?" Lee asked hotly.

"You ever listen to anyone else?" Gianne returned the question.

Adama simply stood back and out of the way. He wanted to mend bridges between himself and his son but he knew better than to try right now.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do but this is none of your business." Lee hissed.

"It became my business when I became your fiancé." Gianne was not backing down. "I've been patient, accepting, but I want my baby to grow up with a family, a mother and a father and a chance to know the grandfather. It's time to end this."

"Do you know what he did? He got my brother killed!" Lee snapped.

Adama closed his eyes as he remembered that day and the funeral.

"Did he? You so sure of that? Or maybe you just want to blame him because it's the only way you can deal with the pain? The only thing that brings any kind of sense or reason to help with grief and anger?" Gianne asked sternly.

Lee didn't reply, he looked like he wanted to argue but he didn't seem to have the strength to do it. Maybe he was just too much into denial to admit it or maybe he knew that she was right and that he lashed out at his father because he was an easy target.

"It's understandable you would be angry and lash out for your brother's death but ask yourself is this what Zak would want? Would he want you to blame your father like this and be afraid of hurting your own child?"

Adama watched as Lee took a deep breath, shuttering as he exhaled and answered. "No."

He may be afraid of hurting his child but he knew his brother and even if Lee had felt his father was to blame Zak would disagree because his brother loved both of them. Lee knew that a part of him missed his father and wanted to stop with the anger and grief but like the rest of his family he was a stubborn man.

"Please, I know it's not easy but can you at least try, for me and for Zak?"

"I...I don't know..." Lee sighed. "All right, I'll try."

Gianne smiled. "Thank you. I better go and get back to the VIP quarters."

She smiled at both men as she walked out.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Adama took a sip of water. "That's a great woman."

"Yeah...just as stubborn as us..." Lee let out small smile. "Probably the only reason she still tolerates me."

"Only the most stubborn woman can put up with an Adama." Commander Adama commented. "How's your mother?"

"Getting married." Lee replied. "We still talk."

"I see..." Adama held out another glass of water. "Need a drink?"

"Sure..." Lee hesitantly took the glass and drank the water, needing something nice and cold after that little confrontation. "I better hurry before I'm late."

Adama nodded as Lee turned to the door but he turned around just before he left. "Gianne will probably ask later but...do you want to come and see our house on Caprica?"

Adama was surprised Lee would ask that question but he let out a small smile. "I'd love to."

"Thanks...Dad." He turned and walked out of the room.

'Dad...' Adama put the glass down, replaying that single world in his head over and over again.

Xxx

The Ceremony of _Galactica_'s Decommissioning was held in the starboard flight pod which had been made into a giant museum hall with giant windows on the entry points to prevent the gathered people from being sucked into space. Old Mark III Vipers were lined up along with a glass case showing a Cylon Centurion, the primary foot soldiers employed by the Cylons during the war, along with a scale model of Cylon Capital ship seen during the war, a Cylon Basestar. The first to speak was Aaron Doral, followed by the Gemonon Representative of the Quorum Elosha, and then a presentation fly-by with Commander Lee Adama leading a squad of old Vipers that had been refitted, refueled, and re-armed for the ceremony.

To the civilians it had been an honor and privilege to see something so remarkable. As the applause died down Doral stepped back onto the podium and spoke again. "And now, it is my great pleasure to introduce the last commander of the Battlestar _Galactica_, a young man who served on this ship as a pilot during the Cylon War and then came back to command her through years of peace, Commander William Adama."

The people applaud him as he stepped up onto the podium, waiting a moment as the applause died down before choosing to speak.

"The Cylon War is long over..." He looked at the crowd as they listened with apt attention. "Yet we must not forget the reasons why so many sacrificed so much in the name of freedom. The cost of wearing the uniform can be high but...sometimes it's too high."

People felt a little uncomfortable now and those who had prepared for the ceremony realized that Adama was not reciting the speech he had been given.

"You know, when we fought the Cylons we did to save ourselves from extinction. But we never answered the question, why? Why are we as a people worth saving? We still commit murder for greed, revenge, or jealousy and we visit those sins upon our children."

His voice boomed throughout the whole ship and beyond as Viper pilots in space listened to him through the wireless, frozen in time.

"We refuse to accept responsibility for anything that we've done. As we did with the Cylons, when we decided to play God, to create life only for that life to turn against us. We comforted ourselves in the knowledge that it wasn't our fault, not really. We convinced ourselves that it was a mistake and that it will not happen again. Well you cannot play God and then wash your hands of the things that you've created. Sooner or later, the day comes when you can't hide from the things you've done anymore."

He stepped off the podium, not bothering to wait for the applause to come, if any actually would. Laura Roslin raised her hands and slowly clapped, she was followed by another person, and then another and then the entire hall was lit with applause as Adama sat down next to Tigh who whispered. "You are one surprising son of a bitch."

Adama made a small, almost unseen smile.

Xxx

"What do you mean the defence fleet was destroyed?!" President Adar demanded.

"We're just getting the reports now. There have been attacks all over the Colonies with ships jumping out of nowhere and attacking us. From the chatter we're hearing we're assuming it's the Cylons."

"Cylons?" Adar gasped in horror as he gripped his desk. "They've come back and they're attacking...What do we do now?"

"Admiral Nagala has assumed command he's leading the counter attack. Military installations were the first ones to be attacked along with any military ships in the area followed by civilian ships caught in the crossfire. We need to hurry before they start planet-side attacks."

"All right, call all remaining Battlestars to return and defend the colonies they are closest to and have all off-duty officers get ready. I'll convene with the Quorum and suspend all commercial and civilian travels until the crisis is lifted." Adar demanded.

"Sir, yes sir." Corman saluted.

"Admiral!" Both men turned around as a Colonial Officer ran in and saluted. "Sir, I have more news coming in. The Cylons just attacked Picon, Fleet Headquarters was just destroyed!"

"What?!" Corman exclaimed.

"It's true sir. Scorpion Shipyards was just destroyed and we're getting calls from the other shipyards reporting similar attacks all over the colonies."

"They're hitting all of our major stations, taking out our main resources!" Corman realized. "What about the defence fleets?"

"I've been monitoring communications and it sounds like they either destroyed or losing sir." The young officer said, with a hint of fear in his voice. "The Cylons are positioning in higher orbit above Caprica right now sir."

Adar gasped as he realized what would happen. He quickly turned his laptop, turning it on and a typing at a fast rate.

"Mr. President?" Corman asked.

Adar didn't answer as he looked at the laptop and used an open communication frequency. "Attention, this is Richard Adar, President of the Twelve Colonies offering a complete and unconditional surrender. I repeat, I offer complete and unconditional surrender."

High above the people in City Hall, Cylon Basestars aimed their Plasma Batteries down and fired a barrage of plasma bolts wrapped in mass effect fields that fell down to the city. City Hall was right in the center of the attack and was consumed in a huge explosion. Caprica City was bombed into dust as the endless rain of projectiles fell from the sky like meteors. More Cylon ships appeared over the sky and landed on the streets, offloading Cylon Centurions who aimed their wrist cannons and started shooting any humans they saw.

The Cylons were not allowing anyone to escape their onslaught as more Raiders and Carriers appeared and attacked cities all over the planet. Cylon Raiders attacked any ships trying to take off, pulse lasers tearing the transports apart.

Xxx

With the Ceremony over the civilians were leaving onboard the Passenger Transport with the exception of one. Gianne returned to Adama's quarters to wait for him to return. Lee had been charged with escorting the civilians back to Caprica and there was no more room left on the Colonial transport. She decided to catch a ride home with Commander Adama, or Bill as he asked her to call him. Adama was right now watching the final stages of ending _Galactica's_ time as a Battlestar by removing the coils to her cannons and her Plasma Batteries.

Meanwhile the Colonial transport launched out of the landing bay followed by Colonial Vipers and a Raptor. Just as Adama was overseeing the shutdown of the ship's main weapons a call came over the speakers.

"_CIC calling Commander Adama._" Mr. Gaeta's voice came over the speakers.

Adama reached out towards the phone, picking it up and answered. "This is the Commander."

"_Sir, we have a Priority One message being transmitted on all channels._"

"Priority One?" Adama asked. "What does it say?"

Mr. Gaeta was hesitant as he repeated the message. "_Attention all Colonial Units, Cylon Attack underway. This is not a drill._"

Adama froze, feeling like he was having a dream...or a nightmare.

"I'll be right there."

The buzzer sounded, ringing throughout the ship earning the attention of the entire crew.

"Action Stations. Action Stations. Set Condition One throughout the ship. This is not a drill, repeat, this is not a drill."

Adama stepped into the CIC as the Holo-DRADIS came to life, showing the Twelve Colonies as latest tactical information came in.

Tigh came in a second later with the scent of alcohol reeking from his mouth. "What the hell is this? Someone playing a prank."

"I don't think so." Adama handed Tigh the latest report.

He looked it over and then at Adama with an incredulous look. "This is a joke! It's got to be a prank!"

"I wish." Adama pressed the intercom on the table. "This is the Commander, minutes this ship received word of a Cylon attack against our home worlds is underway."

He watched as the CIC crew looked up in shock and fear.

"We do not know the size or the disposition or the strength of the enemy forces, but all indications point to a massive assault against the Colonial Defences. Admiral Nagala has taken personal command of the fleet, following the destruction of Picon Fleet Headquarters. How, why, does not matter at this point. As of this moment, we are at war."

He looked over the frightened looks of the crew.

"You have trained for this, you are ready for this, stand to your duties, trust your shipmates, and we'll get through this." Adama paused. "Thank you."

He pressed the button again, ending the announcement before issuing the orders.

"Mr. Gaeta, get a plot of all units in the solar, both friendly and enemy."

"Yes sir." Gaeta nodded.

"XO!" Adama turned and barked at Tigh. "If we're going into a war we're going to need something to shoot with."

Tigh was silent before straightening up. "I'll see and check what ammunitions we got left."

"D!" Adama turned to Petty Officer Dualla. "Get in touch with our fighter squadrons; I want their positions and tactical status immediately."

"Yes sir."

"And get Starbuck out of the brig."

Xxx

The Battlestar _Atlantia_ was already en route to the planet Virgon with three _Valkyrie _acting as escorts with a dozen destroyers and fighters. The group was closest to Virgon with their sub light engines at full speed, hoping to reach the planet before the Cylons had started bombarding it with nuclear missiles or Mass Drivers.

"Admiral, I'm getting a lot of chatter. Sounds like there's already a fight going on." The Communications officer spoke up.

"Put it on speakers." Admiral Nagala watched the DRADIS with his XO.

"..._to anyone out there this is the Battlestar Solaria. We are suffering heavy losses and most of our ships have lost power! We need help, Cylons are closing-AAAAHH..._" There was a huge explosion and then it went static.

"Power outages?" Nagala asked.

"We've got similar reports coming in from other groups and space stations, reporting a sudden loss of power." The Communications Officer continued.

"What the hell have those toasters done?" The XO growled.

"Sir, we have multiple contacts! Cylons are breaking orbit and heading for us!"

The DRADIS spotted three Basestars along with a dozen Raiders heading for the group.

"Forward batteries are to open fire as soon as they come into range with our point defence lasers on stand by." Nagala ordered. "And keep an eye out for any power fluctuations."

The Battlestar _Atlantia_ along with the rest of the _Mercury_ Class was deadly for a reason. They came equipped with over a dozen cannons and Plasma Batteries with an impressive firing rate at least until they either burned out or shut down to have a chance to cool off.

"Our Vipers are coming into contact with enemy fighters."

Nagala watched the Holo-DRADIS closely as the Vipers were close enough to open fire. But instead of opening fire they started to simply float in the middle of space, falling out of formation as the Cylons closed in on them.

"What the hell? Someone get into contact with them!" The XO barked.

"I'm trying sir. They're not responding!"

"They don't have power!" Nagala realized. "The Cylons must have hacked the computer system and turned them off!"

They should have seen it coming. It's what the Cylons had done in the last war, shut down Colonial ships making it easy for them to destroy. But they had been positive the Cylons were either gone or that the Colonials at least now had better defences against their ability to hack networked systems.

"Cylons are attacking!"

They all watched helplessly as the Cylons started destroying the Viper squadrons one by one.

"Order all ships to engage!" The XO shouted.

"No...no...we need to pull back!" Nagala exclaimed.

"Sir?"

"The Cylons are shutting down our ships and if we try to attack we're next. We need to retreat now." Nagala explained.

"Sir, Cylon Basestar on intercept course."

Nagala gritted his teeth at the Holo-DRADIS showing the image of the modern Cylon Basestar moving towards his group. The escorts moved to intercept but Nagala had to order them to retreat before it was too late for them...

Or for his ship.

That was when the instruments all over the CIC started to fizzle.

"Oh no..." Nagala gasped in horror.

"Sir, something's taking control of the system!"

"Activate the Jump Drive! Get us out of here!" Nagala shouted.

"Sir, we can't jump without..."

"DO IT!" Nagala boomed. "And send an emergency transmissions to any comm buoys or ships nearby, tell them to retreat as far as they can and disable any networked systems!"

With that said the navigator quickly activated the Jump Drives but just as the _Atlantia_ was about to jump the Cylons launched several rounds of projectiles from their Mass Accelerators and unfortunately the _Atlantia_'s kinetic barriers were down thanks to the computer virus. The projectiles slammed into the hull of the _Atlantia_ as she jumped, vanishing from the battle and the Twelve Colonies.

Xxx

"_Attention all Colonial ships in the area, return to the Galactica at once. There is a Cylon surprise attack on the Colonies, repeat there is a Cylon surprise attack._" Dualla's voice spoke through the intercom.

Sharon Valeri better known as Boomer shared a horrified glance with Karl Agathon, better known as Helo.

"_All ships scan the area for Cylons and return to Galactica as soon as possible._" Dualla continued.

Helo moved to the back and started scanning the surrounding area for any sign of the Cylons. "I got something...four bogies heading towards us on an intercept course!"

"_Copy, Helo. Hang back while we move to engage._" The CAG spoke over the wireless.

Boomer didn't object as the squad's engines flared and accelerated to flanking speed towards the Cylon ships.

Xxx

"Our squadron is right about here." Gaeta pointed at a point between _Galactica_ and Caprica on the Holo-DRADIS. "It looks like the fighting's taking place over Virgon so it would take us an hour to reach them even at top speed without FTL and as you know we don't have Light Speed capability."

"Bring us around here with Virgon between us and the battle. We can use the planet as cover as we launch a surprise attack from behind, catching the Cylons off guard." Adama pointed at Virgon.

"Commander!"

Kara Thrace stepped into the CIC and strolled right up to the Commander who didn't turn to face her as she saluted. "Reporting for duty sir!"

"Good." Adama nodded.

With the formalities gone she let her true feelings come out. "What the hell is going on? Where the hell did the Cylons come from and how did they get so close to the colonies?"

"All we know is that they achieved complete surprise. We've taken heavy losses; thirty Battlestars were destroyed in the opening attack."

"That's a quarter of the fleet." Kara muttered in disbelief.

"Commander, Boomer is on the long range channel, reporting that her squad has detected Cylon ships and they are moving to intercept. Receiving sensor data." Dualla reported.

Adama turned his eyes to the Holo-DRADIS as four red dots appeared, moving towards the location Boomer was transmitting from.

"Boomer and Helo are hanging back while the Vipers take on the Raiders." Gaeta pointed at the blue dot representing the Raptor.

"They have the numbers on their side." Tigh commented.

"But will it be enough?" Adama asked.

No one answered that question. Even if the Vipers were built with the newest technological breakthroughs including a miniature Mass Effect cores with pulse cannons and enhanced sensors Adama along with Tigh remembered that the Cylons had been the first to develop Mass Effect technology during the war along with many other technologies that Colonials now used after stealing and developing their own version. They thought they knew the Cylons but that was a lie. The truth was that no was that no one truly knew or understood the Cylons.

Daniel Graystone thought the Cylons would obey their commands and never turn on the human race when he created them. They all thought the Cylons were mindless machines but mindless machines could not have developed advanced technology, technology that no one would have ever believed could exist until the Cylons revealed them during the war. They thought the Cylons would never return after the armistice was signed and disappeared over forty years ago.

They were all wrong.

If the Cylons could create technology that changed all of Colonial Society than what could they have created in the forty years they had been gone?

"The Vipers are closing in." Gaeta spoke up.

Xxx

"All right boys and girls, break into attack formation." The CAG spoke from the lead Viper. "There might be only four of them but stick to your wingmen and don't get cocky."

"Anyone what these things look like?"

"The pictures of the old Cylon fighters look like a big flying wing."

"Those pictures are nearly forty years old. How do we know what they look like now?"

"Just shoot whatever you see."

Boomer watched as the Cylon fighters came closer on the sensors, close enough that they should see them now. From the depths of space came four sleek looking fighters with their wings pointed forward like claws and their cockpits resembled a Centurion's head with the red eye sweeping back and forth. That was when things went horribly wrong. From where the Rapter was Boomer could see the engines on the Vipers go silent and floating helplessly forward as the Cylons closed in.

"What the frak?" Boomer looked down at her readings.

"What are they doing?" Helo pulled him back to the front. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. Their engines are down, comm chatter is down and I got no power readings!" Boomer replied before a new reading came up. "Energy spike!"

The Cylons attacked in form of blue plasma bolts, wrapped in mass effect fields that flew through space like comets before colliding with their targets. From Boomer and Helo's position, they could watch in horror as the entire Viper squadron with good friends and good pilots were wiped from existence in the blink of an eye.

"_Galactica_, Boomer. Transmitting all sensor data, do you see this?"

Xxx

"Boomer, _Galactica_ we see it." Dualla said, partially numb from watching it happen on the Holo-DRADIS.

A squadron of twenty Vipers wiped out by four Raiders in an instance.

"What the frak happened?!" Tigh exclaimed.

"Sensory data shows that the Vipers lost power just as they were intercepting the Raiders." Gaeta looked over the data from his console.

"They hacked their systems and shut them down." Adama said grimly.

This was why he never allowed _Galactica's _systems to be networked during any overhaul when the systems were being upgraded. He remembered seeing firsthand how the Cylons shut an entire fleet down before wiping it out, ship to ship. Even when new systems like the Holo-DRADIS were being added Adama and his predecessors made sure they were never networked.

"Commander, Cylon ships are now heading towards the Raptor." Gaeta spoke up, interrupting his thoughts.

"Tell them to pull back and return to _Galactica_." Adama ordered.

"Yes sir." Dualla nodded.

The Raptor made a u-turn and moved at full speed back towards _Galactica_. The Raptor transmitted its data, showing the four Cylon Raiders pursuing Boomer and Helo.

"They're now heading straight for us." Kara said.

"I need pilots and fighters now." Adama turned to Kara.

"Pilots, you got. I saw about twenty of them but fighters..." Kara trailed off.

"I seem to remember about twenty of them still in the hangar." Adama pointed out.

Kara stared at Adama for second, mentally pointing out that those fighters were over forty years old but realized they had nothing else. "Yes sir."

With that she was out of the CIC, moving as fast as she possible could.

"Colonel, what's the status on weapons?" Adama turned to the XO.

"We still have plasma batteries up and running, we never had a chance to disassemble those. We don't have any ammunition for the flank guns and we were just disassembling the kinetic barrier generators when Condition One was set." Tigh replied. "Chief Tyrol's got a team working on getting those things back up and running. The RDA was never taken apart so it'll be up and running when you give the word."

RDA was short for Radiation Shield Array and it was created by the Science Department as the answer to directed energy and plasma based weaponry who decided to improve upon the Radiation Panels used for heat management. Taking into account that radiation is the only way to shed heat in a vacuum Colonial scientists developed high level arrays meant for projecting a field of electromagnetic radiation around their ships. These radiation fields disrupt energy weapons such as lasers, reducing the intensity and spreading them out over a wide area. These shields help block plasma batteries with the Kinetic Barriers robbing the plasma bolts of their kinetic force and the radiation dispersing the heat.

However it was dangerous because if the radiation field was active while ships, mostly fighters either launching or landing could suffer radiation exposure that would lead to death.

"Can they do it before those Raiders reach us?" Adama looked at the Holo-DRADIS. "Estimated time to intercept?"

"Ten minutes sir." Gaeta replied.

"Better hope Starbuck can get those antiques flying." Tigh murmured.

Xxx

The museum hall in the Starboard hanger was torn apart as maintainers tossed signs and started moving the Vipers as fast as possible.

"You sure they'll fly?" Kara asked.

"Well the reactor cores were pulled out but luckily they were stored here instead of taken off this ship." Tyrol replied as tow tractors were moved into position. "We can try hooking the lasers up to them but we don't have a lot of extra batteries and the first four shots will drain the Tylium core of about half the power."

"Yeah, I know." Kara waved that off. "So all we got are old style laser cannons and some left over ordinance."

"Not bad, we can still put up a fight." Tyrol said. "We're working on installing them as fast as we can."

"Okay." Kara took a deep breath.

When the Colonials tried adapting the stolen Cylon technology to their own they discovered that the Cylons used what the Science Department had labeled 'pulse lasers' on their new advanced Raiders and when they tried adapting it to their Vipers they discovered that the laser cannons put a strain on the power reserves. The Science Department however discovered that Element Zero Cores need to be discharged or the pilots would be cooked alive. The call went out for a new type of Viper to be made that used Mass Effect technology and the scientists discovered a way to use the static charge to their advantage. Before the war began the Colonies had long made a breakthrough in using superconductors as a new way to use electricity as a power source.

By using super conducting wires to channel the charge the Vipers have more than efficient power for the pulse lasers without straining the engines or the onboard systems. The only drawback was that the lasers would overload from too much heat when used too much.

"The biggest problem is getting them over to the port launch bay." Tyrol continued.

"Why not use the starboard launch?" Kara asked.

"It's a gift shop now."

"Frak me." Kara said exasperated.

"All right let's go! Everybody pick a bird, we're going to the port launch bay! Get the tows on the ones closest to the service passage and let's them moving! Reactor crew, get back to the port side and get those reactor cores out of storage!" Tyrol called out. "Let's go, we need those birds flying!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

"Commander, I've been monitoring any and all Colonial communications in range but it looks like the Cylons have set up jamming devices all over the Colonies. I'm having trouble accessing any accessing any nearby comm buoys but I managed to pick up a few transmissions." Dualla spoke up.

"What do they say?" Adama turned to face her.

"There are reports of malfunctions happening throughout the fleet. There is even a report of an entire Battlestar losing power before she was attacked." Dualla explained.

"That proves your right, Bill. Those toasters _are_ hacking the entire fleet." Tigh said quietly.

"They're also attacking the comm relays, trying take out all communications so there's no way we can get organized to launch a counter attack." Adama turned back to the Holo-DRADIS.

"Sir, another report came in before I lost transmission..." Dualla said, her voice now strained with fear and trying to keep herself calm. "It says that Caprica City was bombed by Plasma Batteries."

Everyone in the CIC looked up from their stations when they heard the report. The Cylons had employed the same tactic during war, bombing entire cities into craters before landing drop ships carrying Centurions to wipe out the survivors. Plasma Batteries could burn the tallest buildings to the ground easily and were effective when attacking power planets and munitions factories, with one hit they set off explosions that would kill anyone close by.

"Tell Boomer and Helo to get back here, now." Adama commanded.

Xxx

Laura Roslin had been in the washroom, dealing with the sudden pain that no doubt was related to her cancer when she heard the captain over the speakers that all flight travels had been suspended. When she came out she heard people crying and shouting and saw them gathered around a man with a wireless radio. When she heard the words 'Caprica bombed' she turned to the cockpit, not hearing Billy calling out to her. She knocked on the door and it opened up to reveal a worried looking Captain.

"Yes?"

"One of the passengers has a wireless and they heard a report that Caprica's being bombed." Laura said, watching the look on the captain's face. "It's true isn't it?"

"And...three more colonies." The Captain nodded. "They're saying that the attackers are Cylons."

'Cylons?!' Laura thought.

She knew of the Cylons, who in the Twelve Colonies didn't know of the Cylons. The race of machines that were created to serve the Colonies and later tried to wipe out humanity.

"I guess I should make an announcement or something." The captain wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead as he handed her the report.

"No, I'll do it. I'm a member of the Political Cabinet, it's my responsibility. While I'm doing that can you please try and get into contact with the Ministry of Civil Defence. See what we can do to help." Laura said with what she hoped was authority in her voice.

It must have worked because the captain nodded before he turned back, mumbling something as he closed the door. She quickly turned around and walked back into the cabin.

"You attention please!" She raised her voice, ensuring all eyes were on her. Taking a deep breath she started speaking. "The reports are confirmed, there has been a Cylon attack against the Colonies with Caprica and three more Colonies confirmed bombed with Plasma Batteries, including Tauron, Picon, and Aerilon."

With that said the passengers were up from their seats asking questions, demanding to be taken home, or asking for their loved ones.

"Please...Please...Please stop!" Laura raised her hands and her voice until the passengers were quiet again. "We're trying to contact the government to get more information. In the meantime we should prepare for an extended stay aboard this ship. So...uh...you and you..." She pointed at two flight attendants. "Make an inventory of the emergency supplies and rations."

"Wait-wait a minute." Aaron Doral stood up and protested. "Who put you in charge?"

"Well, that's a good question. The answer is no one." Laura admitted. "But this is a government ship and I'm the senior government official so that puts me in charge. So why don't you help by going down into the cargo area and set up some living space?" She turned away before he could reply. "Everyone else, please try and remain calm. Thank you."

With that Laura turned to Billy and handed him a paper. "Here's the passenger manifest."

She looked up and noticed the look in his eyes. "You okay?"

"Yeah I..." He swallowed. "My parents moved to Picon two months ago to be closer to my sisters and their families and..."

"I know." Laura nodded, understanding but determined not to look weak.

"Madam Secretary?" They watched as the captain stepped out. "We got your comm link."

Laura nodded and stepped into the cockpit as the captain pressed the button.

"This is Secretary Roslin."

"_Laura? Thank Gods you not here, thank Gods. Its complete chaos down here, never seen anything like it! The dust and smoke in the air, the people wandering the streets and I heard that Cylons are actually landing in the cities!_" A familiar voice came over the speakers.

"Jack? Do you know where the President is?"

"_I don't know! I heard he was in Caprica City when it was attacked but people are saying all sorts of things._"

"Have there been any demands? Did the Cylons ever make any kind of communication, saying what they want?" Laura asked. "Did anyone ever discuss...surrender?"

"_I know that after Picon was attacked that the President offered unconditional surrender before Caprica City was attacked. The Cylons didn't even respond!_"

That was when static was heard, cutting Jack's voice off.

"What's going on?" Laura asked.

"Jamming on all channels." The captain replied.

Xxx

Boomer and Helo's Raptor swerved and spun through space as it dodged plasma bolts fired by the pursuing Cylon Raiders.

"_Galactica_, Boomer, we're being chased and shot at out here!"

Xxx

"Commander, Raptor Seven Nine Eight is approaching and they're still being chased by the Raiders." Gaeta spoke up.

"They're leading them right to us." Tigh watched the Holo-DRADIS.

"What's the status of our Vipers, can we launch?" Adama asked.

Tigh pressed the comm button on the console. "Chief Tyrol, what the hell is taking so long?"

"_Sorry, Colonel, we've only got six ready to launch._"

Six Vipers defending the whole ship?

"What about the kinetic barriers?" Adama asked.

"I'll check and see how they're doing but at least we got the plasma guns ready." Tigh pointed out.

"Yeah...Launch Vipers." Adama turned to Dualla who nodded.

"Vipers, clear to launch!" Dualla spoke, her voice echoing throughout the launch bay.

Xxx

Five Vipers managed to launch out of _Galactica_'s port pod while the last one...

"_Thrusters fluctuating. Abort take off._"

"Frak! Get me out of here!" Kara shouted, banging the console of her Viper.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Tyrol shouted.

As the cockpit canopy opened as Kara ripped her helmet. "Three fraking aborts, Chief?!"

"We're working on it." Tyrol replied as Cally and Prosna started pulling the thruster valves.

"Well, hurry up!" Kara shouted.

Xxx

"_Galactica, Reaper. We're moving to engage_."

The five Vipers flew after the four Raiders who turned towards the _Galactica_ ignoring the Raptor they had been chasing. The lead Viper targeted the nearest Viper and fired but no one in the CIC saw it disappear on the Holo-DRADIS.

"_Wha-what the frak?! The thing has shields around it!_"

"Shields? Those fighters have Kinetic Barriers?" Tigh asked dumbfounded.

"What are the main weapons on those Vipers?" Adama asked.

"They use ammunition sir." Gaeta looked up from the console.

"That answers the question." Adama grimaced at what this meant.

If the Cylons could now equip their fighters with Kinetic Barriers it meant only pulse lasers, plasma batteries, and a barrage of ordinance to get through them. When they first revealed this powerful new technology it was when a single Basestar destroyed an entire fleet with its shields protecting it from attack. It had only been after a small team had risked their lives by sneaking into Cylon space and breaking into a research facility in order to steal the plans for the new technology they had been creating that the Colonies managed to regain a fighting chance. The entire team was almost wiped out but they managed to obtain valuable schematics and samples on the inner workings of the Cylon's new technology, most notably Element Zero which was now almost as valuable as Tylium.

They managed to work out where the Cylons had been mining this new element for powering their Mass Effect technology with a lot of luck on their side managed to capture one of these research facilities. It had been hard but they managed to modify their fleet with Mass Effect technology while _Galactica_ and her sister ships had been built to incorporate everything the Colonials Science Department managed to reverse engineer at the time, though the Cylons still possessed the technological advantage humanity's ability to adapt and sheer stubbornness to live made the playing field equal.

"Do we have any pulse laser batteries onboard?"

"Chief Tyrol started installing them now; it was easier to install the auto cannons first." Tigh replied.

"We need those Vipers out there now." Adama said, turning to the helmsmen. "Turn us around; I want our bow facing those ships!"

"Ahead full, sir!" The helmsmen acknowledged.

"Mr. Gaeta, status on the forward Laser Cannons." Adama turned to Gaeta.

"Chief Tyrol's team reports that have it up and running but the batteries need another moment to charge."

"We may not have another minute." Adama turned back to the Holo-DRADIS.

"_Galactica, we need help! We're getting-AH!_" The rest was cut by the sound of an explosion.

The Raiders were tearing apart the Vipers in their way as they continued their path to _Galactica_.

"_Galactica, Boomer, we're turning around to assist!_"

"Call them back!" Adama said, not wanting anymore of his pilots getting killed.

"Boomer, _Galactica_, do not engage, I repeat do not engage." Dualla spoke into the headset but looked up at Adama, shaking her head.

Xxx

"You realize we have almost nothing to use against these guys?" Helo asked.

"You want to me to pull back?" Boomer asked as she angled the Raptor to face the Raiders.

Helo didn't say anything, telling Boomer that he was not going to try and stop her. If those Raiders attacked _Galactica_ now she'd be finished. The Raptor flew forward as the remaining three Vipers retreated and the Raiders regrouped, moving into attack formation as they flew towards the Battlestar as she angled herself to face her incoming attackers.

"You think they got those Plasma Batteries up?" Boomer asked.

"Better or we're all dead." Helo replied looking down as a beeping sound caught his attention. "Energy Spike!"

Boomer quickly angled her Raptor out of the way as the Raiders let loose a barrage of plasma blasts towards her. Boomer quickly fired several sensor decoys, hoping that they could fool the Cylons for just a little longer. It didn't last very long as the Raiders easily blasted the sensor decoys and split up with two chasing after Boomer and Helo while the other two continued towards the _Galactica_.

"_Galactica_, Boomer, we've drawn off two Raiders but the other two are heading your way." Boomer said, as plasma lasers flew past the cockpit.

Xxx

"Come on!" Starbuck bellowed.

"We got it!" Tyrol shouted as the engine port was shut. "Clear the tube! Get her in!"

A moment later Starbuck's Viper finally launched through the tube and out into the space.

"Whoo-hoo!" She hollered as she flew towards the battle.

Looking ahead she saw the two Cylon Raiders heading straight towards her and she immediately pressed down on the firing button. Bright red pulses of light erupted from her nose mounted cannons and the Cylon Raider on the right went up in a ball of fury. The pulse lasers ignored the kinetic barriers and slammed into the Raider's face, not having a chance to try and attack. The second Raider broke off before Starbuck could fire on it and fired a plasma barrage.

Starbuck spun out of the way and tried to blast the Raider but it dodged her attacks.

"Come on, you mother fracker! Hold still!" Starbuck slammed down on the throttle as she chased after the Raider.

The Cylon Fighter proved to be nimble as it dodged her attacks and continued on its path towards the _Galactica_. Starbuck spotted missiles under its wings and had a guess of what it was planning. The DRADIS beeped, signalling what was about to happen.

Xxx

"Radiological Alarm!" Dualla called out as her console started beeping.

"He's got nukes we're still sitting ducks." Tigh said grimly. "Where are those barriers?"

"Deck group reports they are trying to get them started now, sir." Gaeta reported.

Xxx

Three missiles erupted from the Raider's wings and streaked through space towards the _Galactica_.

"Come on!" Starbuck shouted.

She opened fire and this time the Raider exploded but the missiles were too far away when she destroyed the Raider and they were getting closer to the still defenceless Battlestar. Gritting her teeth she jammed her finger down on the trigger and unleashed a stream of pulse lasers, desperate to stop the missiles before they reached their target. Luckily two exploded but the last one was too far away no matter how fast she was going.

"_Galactica, _you've got an inbound nuke! All Vipers, break, break, break!"

Xxx

"Where the hell are those barriers?!" Tigh barked.

"Right bow, left stern! Emergency Full Power! Main Thrust Emergency Full!" Adama snapped before turning to Tigh. "Brace for impact my friend."

"Haven't heard that in a while."

That was when the ops console beeped. "Kinetic Barriers Online!"

Outside of the _Galactica_ appeared a bubble of static blue energy just as the nuclear missile slammed into it over the ship's hull. There was an explosion that engulfed the large ship in a bright sphere of light. The ship shuddered under the explosion as the crew either gripped something to keep themselves from falling over or they were tossed around because of they were unprepared for the sudden great shake. Luckily the kinetic barriers kept the nuclear missile from impacting the _Galactica_ so the worst of it was blocked but the ship was still shaken.

A few consoles in the CIC sparked but no one was injured.

"I guess they managed to get those shields up." Adama guessed.

"Took their sweet fracking time." Tigh grumbled.

"What's our status?" Adama asked.

"Kinetic Barriers came on-line just as the nuke hit and managed to block most of the blast. Minor damage to the outer hull but no casualties." Gaeta reported.

"Good, let's keep that way." Adama looked at the Holo-DRADIS. "Status."

"Starbuck tried to take out the Raider that fired those missiles but it looks like actually Jumped."

"That's impossible." Tigh said incredulous. "No one's ever managed to create an FTL drive small enough to fit on a fighter."

"Apparently the Cylons did." Adama replied grimly.

"Sir, DRADIS contact!" Gaeta shouted out.

On the Holo-DRADIS appeared a ship about one thousand kilometers away from the _Galactica._ The ship's sensors detected the ship and the image was projected on the Holo-DRADIS. It was the size of escort class ships and resembled an old style Cylon Raider but bigger and large sub-light engines propelling them forward. The ship was a third of _Galactica'_s length, and at the front anyone could see the large cannons mounted on the wings.

"Sir, I'm not sure how it appeared but couldn't have been FTL. It's like it just...appeared." Gaeta spoke up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tigh looked over at Gaeta.

"Doesn't matter. It's heading for us to finish the job." Adama broke up the argument before it happened. "Angle us so that we're facing them head on and get charge the forward Plasma Cannons. Tell our birds to hang back so they're not caught in the crossfire."

Xxx

"Boomer, those fighters are coming down on us!" Helo shouted.

"I see that, energy spike!" Boomer made a sharp right turn as plasma pulses flew past the front window.

The Raptor turned around just as Cylon Raiders almost pounced on top of it.

"_Galactica, _Boomer, we can't reach you. We'll try and loose them and meet up with you later!" Boomer said, activating the Jump Drive.

Xxx

Adama could only watch as the Raptor was chased by the Cylons, praying it would survive.

"Good luck."

Xxx

"Okay, I'm setting us to jump at the upper atmosphere of Caprica! It's a little tricky but we'll easily loose these guys." Boomer said.

"All right." Helo nodded.

The Cylons behind them fired a barrage of plasma bolts and missiles just as the Jump Drive activated. A plasma bolt managed to nick the Raptor just as it jumped. There was a small explosion as it vanished in a flash of light, leaving the _Galactica_ alone.

Xxx

"Keep us moving!" Adama replied.

With that the _Galactica_ surged towards the Cylon Destroyer with her forward particle cannons ready to fire. However the Cylons were first ones to fire as blue bolts of plasma wrapped in Mass Effect fields blasted out of their main cannons and slammed into the Battlestar's forward shields. The _Galactica_ shuddered under the blows but ploughed forward. The Cylon Destroyer fired again, this time its main cannon fired what looked like a blue beam of light that slammed into the forward shields, making them flare bright red showing that they were buckling under heavy fire.

"We're in range sir!" Gaeta said as computers began to spark.

"Fire!"

When _Galactica_ and her sister ships were built it had been the first step of integrating Cylon and Colonial technology together to try and give humanity a fighting chance. With a mix of powerful rail guns, laser turrets, plasma batteries, and two heavy laser cannons the Battlestars of that generation had stood as a mighty defender of the human race against the Cylon hoards. The one good thing about turning her into a museum ship was making sure she resembled what she looked like during the war by keeping her armor and forward batteries on so she resembled what she looked like the day she launched. And it was great because the weapons they added back onto her hull were real.

For the first time in a long time _Galactica_'s forward cannons, her heavy laser cannons fired a stream of orange energy that hit the center Destroyer. It looked like its shields were straining to block these attacks but _Galactica_ hammered the shields until they overloaded and the Cylon Destroyer was enveloped in a ball of light and fire.

"Enemy ship destroyed sir!" Gaeta excitedly proclaimed earning cheers from all around the CIC.

"Recall our fighters and get me an update on the rest of the fleet." Adama said.

Xxx

When the Cylons began jamming communications all over the Colonies Lee Adama was left with little choice to dock his Viper aboard the Colonial Transport so he could get a better understanding of what the frak was going on.

"Captain, are you all right?" A familiar looking man asked as Lee climbed out of the Viper.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lee's feet landed on the ground.

"My name's Aaron Doral, Public Relations. I took some publicity photos with you, your father, and your fiancé." Aaron continued. "And you have no idea how glad I am to see you."

"Why's that?" Lee asked.

"Well, I personally would feel better if someone qualified were in charge around here."

"Something wrong with your pilot." Lee had a concerned look.

"He's not the one giving orders." That was all Doral said before Lee found the stairs that led up to the first class cabin.

In the passenger cabin he found Laura Roslin, the Secretary of Education along Billy and the Captain speaking. Laura had a thin blanket wrapped around her but if he thought she was weak or sick those thoughts were immediately proved wrong as he walked in hearing range.

"What if we transferred the L-containers from bay three to bay four?"

"Yeah, that's doable. It'll be a lot of heavy lifting without dock loaders though." Captain Russo said thoughtfully.

"A little hard work is what the people need right now." Laura replied as she looked up and spotted Lee. "Captain, good to see you again."

"Likewise." Lee said and turned to Russo. "Thanks for the lift."

"You should thank her." Russo chuckled as he walked back into the cockpit.

Laura turned her attention back towards Billy. "Start the cargo transfer and then prep Bay Two and Three for survivors."

Billy nodded and walked out of the room to carry out his assignment.

"Survivors?" Lee asked.

"As soon as the attack began the government ordered a complete stop to all civilian space travel. So now we've got hundreds of stranded ships in the solar system. Everything from passenger liners to leisure vessels to commercial transports...you name it. Some are damaged, some are lost, and some are losing power. We have enough space to accommodate up to five hundred people on this ship along and we're going to need every bit of it." Laura explained.

"But we don't even know what the tactical is out there..."

"The tactical situation is that we're losing, right Captain?" Laura turned her eyes back on Lee.

"Right." Lee answered without hesitation after seeing it was impossible to even think of lying to this woman.

"Then we pick up the people we can and try to find a safe haven to put down. Captain I'd like you to look over the navigational charts for a likely place to hide from the Cylons. That's all." Laura stood up, wrapping the blanket over her shoulders as she walked out.

Doral looked at Lee, obviously expecting him to take charge but all Lee did was smile and whisper. "Lady's in charge."

Xxx

The Raptor emerged from its jump in Caprica's upper atmosphere with fire coming out of its rear. Sparks and shrapnel flew from the computers and walls inside while alarms blazed from the cockpit.

"We're hit!" Boomer yelled.

"Oh really!?" Helo groaned.

Boomer looked back, seeing Helo clutching his thigh as blood leaked down his leg.

"Are you okay?!"

"Yeah..." Helo gasped in pain.

'We have to land now!' Boomer thought as she turned around to focus on landing.

The Raptor was leaking fuel, they were lucky that plasma shot didn't hit the fuel tanks or they would have been blown as they emerged from their jump.

"We're close to Caprica City, I'll aim for the south just in case it's under attack." Boomer called back.

It wouldn't easy, even if the Raptor wasn't damaged. She angled the Raptor in direction of the southern fields outside of Caprica City. As she concentrated on keeping everyone alive she took the chance to see the smoke rising from the city and the endless explosions. Commander Adama had reported that the Cylons had started bombing all of the Colonies, even Caprica City; the capital city of the center of the Colonial Government was not safe. There had been over seven million people living in that city before the attacks.

How many of them were now dead?

How many of them were injured and needed help that was most likely not coming?

And just what will she find when she lands?

Boomer didn't know the answer to these questions and she was almost terrified to find out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

"_Gaius...Gaius..._"

There's no telling how long Gaius Baltar was unconscious before he finally awoke. The sound of a woman whispering his name brought him back to the conscious world as he opened his eyes and was greeted with the sight any man would wish to see when they believed they died, a beautiful woman looking down at him.

"Gaius..."

"Natasi." Baltar gasped as pain burned throughout his body.

His ears were ringing, he smelled dust and blood, and he felt a massive headache that threatened to split his skull apart.

"Hello, Gaius Baltar."

Looking up he saw Natasi and standing next to her was...

"You...you can't be...your dead..."

"Am I?" The girl asked with a smile. "Why would you say that?"

"Because...you're...Zoe Graystone...she died over fifty eight years ago."

Zoe Graystone was an infamous name among the Colonies along with her father, Daniel Graystone, the man who created the Cylons.

"Why, you are as smart as Sister Six says."

"Sister...Six?" Baltar looked back between the girl and the woman. "What..."

"But it's obvious that the crash has left you disorientated." Zoe continued. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Humans can be easily injured."

"What is going on? What are you talking about?" Baltar was beside himself in fear, confusion, and anxiety. "Who are you?"

"Well, I suppose in this situation these are all adequate questions." Zoe smirked. "But right now you might want to get out of the house. We have many things to discuss."

With that Natasi and Zoe vanished from Baltar's sight leaving the confused and scared man alone in the ruins of his house. Realizing it was not safe here anymore he quickly grabbed his coat and ran out of his ruined house, not knowing where he was running but he knew he had to leave. He could see Caprica City burning in the distance but he had hope there was a space port or ship that was still intact nearby. If he could get far away he might be safe.

Xxx

Sharon Valeri never before believed in miracles but today she'd make an exception. Today she managed to avoid getting shot down Cylons, burning up in the atmosphere of Caprica and just now she managed to land the damaged Raptor safely on the ground without what was left of the fuel igniting and killing both her and Helo. It was a little tricky but she managed to land the Raptor on the grassy fields far from Caprica City. Far enough that she and Helo hoped that trouble wouldn't come looking for them.

Right now she was trying to patch up the hall before what was left of the fuel tanks spilled out and left them stranded. Helo's leg was wrapped up but he couldn't anything other than lean against the Raptor and watch as bright lights in the form accelerator shells and plasma bolts continued to rain down on the city below.

"I count about six big explosions." Helo said in frustration, not caring if Sharon heard or not. "How long are those damn toasters going to keep bombing before they're satisfied?"

That was a dumb questions and he knew it. The Cylons had turned against humanity and tried to wipe them out before. They wouldn't stop until every human in the universe was dead.

"Okay, that should do it!" Sharon called out from under the Raptor.

"The fuel line's okay?" Helo asked as Sharon pulled herself out.

"I patched it up as best I could; I learned a few things from the Chief. We have enough fuel to get up in the air and reach _Galactica_'s previous position but the kinetic barriers are down. They were depleted in the fight and without some help I can't get them up and running again." Shadow explained while wiping her hands.

"So bottom line, make sure we don't get shot." Helo nodded.

Just as Sharon was about to say something else Helo noticed something moving from over the hilltops.

"Sharon, get your sidearm." Helo pulled his pistol out.

Sharon did as she was told, instantly on alert as they watched the hilltops for anything that moved. They came into view of the two pilots but they were not Cylons, they were humans. Dozens of men, woman, and children running from the city that had been bombed so badly that staying behind would have been suicide. They looked scared and they were right to be scared. It started off as a normal day and suddenly their homes had been destroyed.

"Helo?" Sharon asked with uncertainty in her voice.

"Stand your ground." Helo kept his pistol trained on the approaching people.

They obviously wanted to get away and there was only one ship that could that. Their Raptor, the one they needed to get back into the fight. The people instantly crowded around the Raptor, asking, shouting, and pushing to get on the ship. Helo fired a warning shot at the ground that kicked up a cloud of dust into the air, halting the advancing mob.

"That's as close as you get okay? Let's just settle down here and no one gets hurt." Helo called out.

"I have to get to port! I'll give you five thousand cubits!" A man shouted.

"Sixty thousand!"

"We're not taking money! This isn't a rescue ship, it's a military vessel." Helo shouted back, keeping his gun trained on the crowd.

"What about the children?!"

Sharon flinched when she heard someone shouting about the children.

"All right!" She called out, earning everyone's attention. "Children first! Children!"

The mention of children had brought memories of what had happened to her years ago on Troy when she lost her parents. Reluctantly and tearfully the parents hugged their children one last time and sent them onto the Raptor. When all of the children were safely onboard Sharon did a quick check before turning back to the crowd.

"All right, we only have room for three more."

"Why only three?" Someone shouted angrily.

"That's the maximum load if we're going to break orbit." Helo replied.

"Who decides? You?!" A man pointed at him.

"No one decides!" Sharon called out. "No one...Lottery."

She glanced at Helo who nodded and turned back to the crowd. "Everyone gets a number, we put them in a box, pull out three. That's it, no arguing, no appeal."

When it didn't look like the crowd would accept it Helo stepped forward with his gun raised. "And I will shoot the first who tries to board before then."

That convinced the crowd to accept this idea, making it easier.

"Helo, get the flight manual and tear out the pages."

Among the crowd Gaius Baltar fidgeted as they handed out papers with numbers, praying that he'd be one of the lucky people to get on that ship. What were the odds he'd be one of the people to win the lottery and get off the planet before the Cylons would track down the remaining humans and finish them off?

"One twenty seven! One twenty seven!" Sharon called out.

A dark haired woman held up the paper with the same number with a relieved look. "Thank you, Lords of Kobol."

She stepped onto the ship with one last person allowed to get on.

"Last one. Forty seven. Forty seven." Sharon called out.

As most people looked down at the numbers in disappointment and despair one old woman looked to Baltar. "Excuse me? I forgot my glasses, can you help me read this?"

Baltar looked down at the paper and nearly suffered a heart attack when he saw the number.

Forty seven!

This old woman was the last one to get on the ship while he and everyone else would be left to die on this planet. He almost felt insulted, surviving a blast that damaged his house, learning everything he worked for was gone and this was how the last of his hopes was shattered.

"Hey!" He looked up, afraid he was caught trying to switch the papers as the male pilot walked over. "Your Gaius Baltar, aren't you?"

"Why? I haven't done anything!" Gaius quickly placed the paper back in the woman's hand. "This lady has ticked number forty seven! This lady here!"

He didn't know why the pilot was singling him out but if he was caught he needed to hurry up and make an excuse.

"Would you come up here please?" The pilot asked.

Confused and scared Gaius and the smiling lady walked past the crowd and up to the ship.

"What are you doing?" Sharon whispered.

"I'm giving up my spot." Helo whispered back.

'What?!' Sharon's heart almost stopped. "Like hell!"

"A civilian should take my place." Helo continued.

"You're coming!" Sharon whispered fiercely.

"Look at that smoke, Sharon." Helo gestured to what remained of Caprica City. "Tell me that's not the end of everything."

"Helo-"Sharon started.

"Whatever future is left is going to depend on who survives. Give me one good reason why I'm a better choice than one of the greatest minds of our time." Helo pushed forward.

"Helo-"Sharon tried to get a word in.

"You can do this without me. I know you can."

Sharon wanted to yell, scream, tell him he's coming and drag him onto the Raptor. Helo gave her arm one last squeeze and she knew this was goodbye. When Baltar and the woman made it to the front of crowd Helo stepped down, passing both of them. She gave them both a hard look, knowing it was not their fault but felt she needed to project her anger on them anyway.

"Get on board." She snapped, gesturing to the hatch.

She watched as they stepped onto the Raptor, listening as the crowd protested this decision.

"Stay back! Stay back!" Helo glanced back at Sharon. "You better go."

Sharon gave him one last look, saying good bye in her mind as she boarded the Raptor and closed the hatch. She tried so hard not to cry as she moved past the crowd of passengers and sat down on the pilot seat. The Raptor took off, a little shaky and she thought she felt someone hanging onto the wing until she heard the sound of a gunshot. She flinched and prayed that Helo was not the one who had been shot. Taking one last look at the planet below she angled the ship up and it flew up towards space, desperately hoping that the _Galactica_ or any Colonial ship was nearby with help.

Xxx

"We have an incoming message." Captain Russo said as he turned on the speakers once Lee Adama and Laura Roslin were in the cockpit.

"_This is an official Colonial Government broadcast, all ministers and officials should go to Case Orange. Repeat: this an official Colonial Government broadcast, all ministers and officials should go to Case Orange._"

"It keeps repeating." Russo said.

"It's an automated message." Laura said, quietly but enough for everyone to hear her. "It's designed to be sent out in case the President, the Vice President, and most of the cabinet are dead or incapacitated."

The Colonial Government gone? They knew that the Cylons had attacked all of the Colonies but they all thought or hoped that some members of the Government had survived.

"Captain, I need you to send my ID code back on the exact same frequency." Laura said.

"Yes ma'am." Russo nodded, just barely able to keep himself focused.

"D as in dog, dash four five six, dash, three four five, dash, A, as in apple." Laura calmly recited her code but she had to take a deep breath at the end.

Laura walked out of the cockpit and sat herself down on a comfortable black leather chair with her blanket wrapped around her shoulders, trying to keep a chill from traveling through her body. It didn't do very much. She closed her eyes as she thought of the President and everyone else she had worked with, trying to remember their faces. She opened her eyes when she heard the sound of someone clearing their throat.

Lee Adama had followed her back into the first class cabin and stood a few feet away. "How far down?"

"Forty third in line of succession, I know all forty two ahead of me, from the President down. Most of us served with him in the first administration." Laura softly replied while rubbing her head. "Some of them came with him from the mayor's office. I was with him on his first campaign. I never really like politics, I kept telling myself I was getting out but...he had this way about him."

Lee made a smile and chose not to comment about that. One thing he and his father shared was that they had little patience for politics and they both had disliked Richard Adar for a few of his policies.

"Ma'am." Captain Russo came out with a paper print out.

It had dawned on him that Laura was not carrying any laptop or one of these mini computers that had become popular.

"Thank you." Laura took the paper and looked over it.

When she was done she stood up and left the blanket on the chair. "We'll need a priest."

Lee had a good idea what she meant as the crew of the ship along with the passengers gathered in the cabin. Elosha stood in the center of the room while carrying the sacred scrolls with Laura right in front of her.

"Please raise your hand and repeat after me." Elosha said softly.

Laura raised her right hand as Elosha opened the scrolls.

"I Laura Roslin."

"I...Laura Roslin."

"Do now avow and affirm."

"Do now avow and affirm."

"That I take the office of President of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol."

"That I accept th...That I accept the office of President of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol." Laura's voice broke but she recomposed herself. "And that I will protect and defend the sovereignty of the Colonies...with every fiber of my being."

This had not been what she had wanted but she knew that the people needed her and she needed their support if they were going to survive.

Xxx

"What's the final count?" Commander Adama asked.

"We lost three Vipers out there and if not for the Kinetic Barriers coming up we would likely had a hull breach and would have had to ventilate to stop any fire from reaching the energizer." Tigh replied. Adama should have felt relief that the casualties were low but his heart went out to the lost pilots all the same.

"We still need munitions for the batteries and we'll need more power cells to keep the Plasma Batteries charged." He said focusing on tactical status.

Ragnar, a gas giant that was a nightmare to the Cylons even with their new technology. The electrical interference in the storm messed with their communications, their scanners, and the radiation even messed with the silicon pathways that served as the nerve center for all Cylons.

"The problem is that Ragnar is three days away, even if we go to Light Speed. The Cylons would probably detect us and figure out what we're planning." Tigh continued. "No way we can get pass them."

"Not unless we go the other way." Adama looked closely at the Holo-DRADIS, detailing the holographic map of the Colonies.

Tigh looked at him and knew from experience what he was planning. "You don't want to do that."

"I know I don't."

"Because any sane man wouldn't. This ship has only relied on Light Speed for the last twenty, twenty two years."

"They've trained for this."

"Training is one thing." Tigh leaned over the table, hands on the table and his face sticking out in the middle of the Holo-DRADIS. "No matter how navigation is, just one mistake and we're in the middle of a sun."

"No choice." Adama looked up. "Colonel Tigh, plot a Hyper light Jump course for Ragnar's orbit."

Tigh stood up straight but looked unhappy. "Yes sir."

A second later Dualla spoke up. "Priority Message sir. Fleet status."

"Let's hear it."

"...Admiral Nagala is reported dead along with the _Atlantia. _He sounded a retreat but many commanders ignored this command and continued the fight. Lists of destroyed ships include the _Solaria, Triton, Columbia_...the list goes on sir." Dualla said, her voice paling.

"The Admiralty is gone...who's in command?" Tigh turned to Adama.

"Send this out to the fleet on the Priority One channel. Message begins: This is Commander Adama assuming command of the fleet. All remaining ships retreat and regroup at Ragnar Anchorage."

Xxx

"This is _Colonial One_, we have you in sight." Captain Russo spoke into the intercom. "Will approach your starboard docking hatch."

"_Copy that, Colonial One and thank the Lords of Kobol you're here. We've been stuck here for a day now._"

As Captain Russo finished speaking the console beeped.

"What is it?" Laura asked.

"FTL transmission on Priority One channel." Lee replied as he stepped forward as Dualla's voice came out of the speaker.

"To all Colonial Units, this is Commander Adama assuming command of the fleet. All remaining ships retreat and regroup at Ragnar Anchorage" Adama's voice was heard.

Ragnar Anchorage? Lee read about it in the Fleet War College, a space station was built there to hold munitions and supplies because of the tactical benefits the gas giant brought. It could interfere with and disrupt Cylon technology; the radiation hampered the silicon pathways and made it hard for the Cylons to function after a prolonged amount of time.

"Captain Apollo," Laura turned to him. "Send a message to Commander Adama informing him we are engaged in rescue operations and require his assistance. Ask him how many hospital beds they have available and long it will take them get here."

"I...uh..." Lee was momentarily stunned by this woman, this civilian displaying the audacity to actually try and give an order to Commander Adama who had little patience for civilians trying to boss military personal around. "I'm not sure he's going to respond well to that."

"Tell him, this comes from the President of the Twelve Colonies and it's not a request."

"Yes sir." Lee nodded but as Laura turned to leave he stopped for a second. "Uh sir, Apollo's just my call sign. My name is Lee Adama."

"I know who you are." Laura smiled warmly. "But Captain Apollo has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

With that she left the cockpit leaving Lee to access the FTL channels to make contact with the _Galactica_.

Xxx

"Lieutenant, what did you do to my Viper?!"

When Starbuck's Viper was lowered into the hangar bay Chief Tyrol got a good look at all the scratches and dents on the outer hull. Kara came out of the cockpit, dropping her helmet allowing her to breath the fresh air of the hangar deck. She took look at the rear end of the Viper and noticed something wrong, like the fact that a large chunk was missing from the engines.

"Wondered why the engines gave out." Kara muttered as she wiped some sweat off her brow.

"We're going to have to pull the whole mounting. Get the high lift." Tyrol called out after walking around the Viper in a circle. "How the hell did you manage to fly this thing, much less land it?"

"Not something I want to talk about. Where's Prosna? He better get the gimbal fixed or I'll have his ass."

"He just managed to get the Kinetic Barriers up and running before that nuke hit us." Tyrol replied. "Would have lost a lot of rooks if it wasn't for him."

"Nobody's a rook around here anymore." Kara nodded as she turned to leave.

"Lieutenant!" Tyrol called after her, stopping her in her tracks. "Have you heard from Sharon?"

"Yeah...Her...FTL transponders showed her over Caprica before it cut out. I think she was hit just before she jumped."

"You think..."

"Nah, that kid has walked out of worse landings than that." Kara shook her head. "She's probably gone silent; last I heard it was Hell over there."

"Right..." Tyrol replied hopefully.

"I got to go. The Old Man will probably want to know what's going on and I hear we're jumping to Ragnar in a little while...

Xxx

"Commander, incoming FTL transmission from..._Colonial One_." Dualla called out.

Adama, Tigh, and Gaeta turned away from the Holo-DRADIS, still plotting the course to Ragnar when Dualla received the transmission.

"_Colonial One_? What the hell is this? The President's dead isn't he?" Adama asked.

"That was the first part of the message...it comes from new the President by succession, former Secretary of Education, Laura Roslin." Dualla slowly replied.

"Is this a joke?" Tigh asked.

"Are they in range?" Adama asked.

"Yes sir." Dualla, adjusting her headset. "_Colonial One,_ this is the Battlestar _Galactica_..."

Xxx

"They're responding." Russo said as the transmission came in.

"_Colonial One, this is the Battlestar Galactica. Galactica Actual wishes to speak to Captain Apollo._"

Lee snatched the headset so that it would be a private conversation. Gianne may have wanted to mend the bridges between him and his father but it seemed that might not happen today.

"This is Apollo." He said after pressing the talk button and making sure the conversation would only be heard through the headset.

"_Are you...is the ship all right?_" Adama's voice came through.

"We're both fine, thanks for asking." Lee said, not able to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

He hoped Gianne wasn't listening.

"_Is your ship's FTL drive functioning?_"

Lee exchanged a look with Captain Russo who nodded in confirmation. "That's affirmative."

"_Then you're ordered to bring your ship and its passengers to the rendezvous point. Acknowledge._"

"Acknowledge...receipt of message."

"_What the hell does that mean?_" Adama thundered.

"It means I heard you." Lee replied impatiently. "We're engaged in rescue operations."

"_You are to abort your mission. Proceed to Ragnar immediately._"

"The President has given me a direct order..."

"_You're talking about the Secretary of Education! We're in the middle of a war and you're taking orders from a school teacher!_"

"President Roslin would like to know what your estimated time of arrival is and how many hospital beds you have." Lee pushed forward.

He promised he'd try and mend the rift between him and his father but one thing everyone knew was that Adamas were the most stubborn and hard headed humans in the Colonies.

"_Are you..._" Adama's voice was cut off by static.

Lee took off the headset. "What happened?"

"The comm buoys stopped transmitting. Cylons must have found them." Russo said concerned before DRADIS picked something up. "Uh oh."

"What is it?" Lee asked, wondering how things could get any worse.

"Two unknowns but the scans show them to be enemies heading our way." Russo looked back him with a concerned look. "I think the Cylons are looking for us."

"How long until they get here?" Both men turned around to see Laura Roslin standing behind them.

Russo turned back to the scanners. "ETA, two minutes. We have to spin up the FTL if we want to get out of here."

"We're not leaving these people to perish." Roslin stated.

_Colonial_ _One_ had already gathered a large number of civilian ships that had been left all over the Colonies when the government suspended all space travel. She couldn't believe the very government she was a part of would do such a stupid thing. They should have ordered the civilian ships to FTL jump far from any locations that reported Cylon activity.

"Madam President, we can't defend this-"

"No." Roslin shook her head.

"But if we stay..."

"I've made my decision captain." Roslin said, ending the argument.

Lee had thought she was a calm and logical person but now he saw her as a female version of his father. Great, he just got off one bad conversation with his father only to be stuck with a woman who was as stubborn as he is and was the President of the Colonies to boot!

"Permission to go below?" Lee asked.

If they were to defend those ships with just one Viper he needed an idea, one that he prayed to all the Lord of Kobol would work.

Xxx

"What the hell is going on over there?" Adama growled as he dropped the phone. "Get me sensor data on _Colonial One'_s position."

_Colonial One_ and other ship transponders appeared on the Holo-DRADIS along with two enemy transponders on an intercept course with them.

"Confirmed, enemy ships approaching them." Gaeta reported.

Adama immediately picked up the phone back up. "_Colonial One,_ this is _Galactica_! Apollo, you have inbound fighters coming toward you! Get out of there! Lee get...Lee!"

The Holo-DRADIS showed nuclear missiles as the sensors picked up radiological readings, heading straight towards _Colonial One_. The missiles exploded and the Holo-DRADIS flickered before returning to normal but now the gathering ships were all gone. Adama could only stare in disbelief, lowering his head in self denial.

"Cylons moving off sir." Gaeta solemnly reported.

He and Lee were just starting to try and patch things up after two years of painful mourning for what happened to Zak. He barely noticed Tigh putting his hands on Adama's shoulders, trying to console his friend's pain.

"Resume...Jump...Prep." Adama said slowly as he walked out of the CIC.

Gianne needed to know what happened. It'd be hard but it was his responsibility to tell her the bad news.

"Resume Jump Prep!" Tigh bellowed when he noticed everyone was moving slowly.

The crew needed something to focus on and getting to Ragnar was top priority for the moment. They'd worry about mourning their lost friends and families later.

"Attention all hands, Jump Prep underway. Set Condition Two throughout the ship. Set Condition throughout the ship." Dualla said through the speakers.

With that the crew continued their work like nothing had happened. They moved through the halls but respectfully moved out of the way of the silently grieving father as he walked down the hall towards his quarters. He reached the door, mentally bracing himself what would happen when he broke the news and opened the door.

Xxx

Laura Roslin was sure she and everyone else were dead when the enemy fired two nuclear missiles at them. She remembered seeing a bright light and her vision turned black, positive that she along with everyone in the small fleet was now dead. She knew it was stupid to stay but she couldn't in good conscious leave the rest of those ships to die. She opened her eyes and thought she was now in the afterlife but it looked like the cockpit of _Colonial One_.

She wasn't the only one as she spotted the pilot and the co-pilot rubbing their necks and groaning, apparently waking up like her.

"Captain Russo...why are we still here?"She just managed to steady herself when she stood up.

"I'm not sure..." Russo looked at the controls. "The power went out for a second." As he spoke the lights flickered back to life. "Maybe Captain Adama can explain."

"He said he was he was heading below. Now why would he..." Laura trailed off.

"We better go check on him. Eduardo, take over." Russo stood up.

They raced through the cabin and down the stairs to the cargo bay, finding Lee Adama sprawled out along the ground with a few very large energy coils.

"Captain Apollo!" Roslin was at his side while Russo went to grab a first aid kit.

"That...was fun." Lee groaned as he opened his eyes.

Laura and Russo looked at each for second and for some odd reason started to laugh. Maybe it was because they were grateful to still be alive.

"I guess it worked." Lee sat up.

"What did you do?" Laura asked.

"I..uh..used the energy coils here," He gestured to the coils. "To manipulate the Jump Drive. Captain, you spun the Jump Drive before the President ordered you to stay. I used the coils to harness the energy to put out an electromagnetic pulse that hopefully would disable the warheads. I was hoping it would look like a nuclear explosion."

"And temporarily knock out all power on the nearby ships." Russo pointed out.

"Will it fool the Cylons?" Roslin asked.

"I don't know...but if it didn't they'd be on top of us by now." Lee struggled a bit to stand up.

"Does anyone else in the fleet know this trick?" Russo asked.

"I doubt it...we pulled the same trick during simulation at the Fleet War College. The Cylons always saw through that and destroyed their target anyway." Lee rubbed his neck.

"The lesson here is not to ask follow up questions," Laura glanced at Russo. "But to thank Captain Adama for saving our collective asses."

Lee chuckled as he nodded. "You're welcome. Now if I could suggest..."

"We evacuate the passenger liner and get the hell out of here before the Cylons realize they've been tricked? I'm right with you, Captain." Laura smiled.

Xxx

Sharon Valeri had struggled to maintain her composure and to not break down crying as the Raptor made it into orbit. She may have been able to repair the damage done to the Raptor but they were still low on fuel and in order conserve as much fuel as possible she cut power to the engines, leaving the ship to float in high orbit of Caprica. There was not enough to make a successful return to the _Galactica_ so she needed a new idea. The plan was tricky and might get them all killed but she downloaded her coordinates and an emergency distress signal into the last drone the Raptor that would hopefully be picked up someone friendly.

"Three...two...one...Launch!" She pressed the button and the drone blasted out into deep space. "Drone deployed and transmitting."

She sat back in her chair, watching space while ignoring the concerned chatter of the people behind her.

"Now they'll come and find us?"

She glanced over at the boy sitting in the co-pilot seat. "I don't know. There's a lot of interference around here. Hopefully when the drone gets far enough away a Colonial ship will come and pick us up."

The boy remained silent for a moment before asking another question. "Is everyone on Caprica dead?"

"I don't know." Sharon sadly said, thinking of Helo.

"My dad's in the military. He's Colonel Wakefield, you know him?"

Sharon sadly shook her head.

"He's the guy who goes to the station where the Cylons were supposed to meet us. They never came. They say he's missing but I think he's dead too."

Sharon looked over at him with a small smile. "What's your name?"

"Boxey."

"You know something? Both of my parents died when I was little too." Sharon admitted, thinking of what happened that day.

"Where do you live now?"

"With a bunch of other people on a ship called _Galactica_."

"Isn't that a Battlestar?" Boxey said with a bit of awe in his voice.

"Yep. Hey, maybe you could live there too."

At the back of the ship Gaius Baltar nervously looked around, wondering if they were going to survive or die out here in space.

"Impressive. You were right again sister, he is a survivor."

Baltar held in a gasp as once again he saw them, sitting across from him and looking at him with devilish smiles. Zoe Graystone and Natasi, the latter wearing that red dress that drove him wild with lust.

"That's what I love about you, Gaius." Natasi remarked.

"I look forward to many more talks between us, Gaius Baltar. You don't know how important you have just become." Zoe said, with a triumphant look.

Baltar looked around, wondering if anyone else was seeing them and then looked back to find them gone.

Xxx

Gianne had been a wreck when Adama told her the news, he had spent the last half hour comforting as she cried and cursed Lee to the seven circles of Hell for his stubbornness. He didn't want to leave her but he had been called back to the CIC as the Jump Preparations were nearing completion. Gianne told him to go remembering that the crew needed him. He had been reluctant to leave her but he had to literally force himself to remember his job, commander of the _Galactica_ and what was left of the Colonial fleet.

He arrived in the CIC just as the procedure was starting and they watched the Holo-DRADIS showing _Galactica_'s flight pods retracting themselves into the main body.

"Nav?" Tigh asked.

"Go."

"FTL?"

"Go."

"Tactical?"

"Go."

"Flight ops?"

"Go."

"Sublight?"

"Go."

"Helm?"

"Go."

Satisfied Tigh turned to Adama. "The board is green, ship reports ready to jump, sir."

Adama showed no emotion, completely focused now. "Take us to Ragnar."

"Lieutenant Gaeta, execute FTL Jump."

Gaeta turned to his console and spoke into the ship's comm systems. "All decks prepare for immediate FTL Jump!"

The Jump Drive came online as Gaeta continued. "The clock is running. Jump in ten...nine...eight."

Xxx

Cally groaned as everyone ran to prepare themselves. "I hate this part."

Xxx

"Two..."

"One!"

That was when everything on the ship began to stretch at an impossible length while the ship itself vanished in a flash of light.

Xxx

_Galactica_ reappeared on the other side of the solar system, above the gas giant known as Ragnar.

"Report." Adama commanded.

"Taking a bearing now." Gaeta looked at his console and turned around with a smile. "We appear to be in synchronous orbit, directly above the Ragnar Anchorage."

The CIC crew let out a cheer as Adama turned to Tigh with a smile. "The old girl still got some life in her."

"Never doubted it." Tigh chuckled.

"Mr. Gaeta, secure the FTL drive and bring the sub light engines to full power. Colonel Tigh?" Adama turned to Tigh.

"Sir?"

"Let's update the charts for a course, right down into the eye of the storm."

"Yes sir."

Xxx

"Madam President, we're picking up a distress signal with a Colonial ID. It's a Raptor from _Galactica_." Captain Russo pointed to the small signal on the scanners.

Captain Lee Adama looked over the scanners as the signal identified itself. "That's Boomer's Raptor. She and _Galactica_'s Viper squadron were heading to Picon on reassignment last I heard."

"The distress call says she's carrying survivors with her from Caprica but she's low on fuel." Russo pointed out. "She's in rendezvous range."

"Then let's help her out." Laura Roslin said.

_Colonial One_ intercepted Boomer's Raptor and ten minutes later it was safely parked in the cargo hold next to Lee's Viper. People got off the Raptor asking Lee questions as he made his way over to Sharon. She had been waiting for him with a boy she introduced as Boxey.

"All I have left are two communication pods and a little bit of fuel left." Sharon finished the tactical situation.

"At least you a working ship." Lee gestured to his father's Viper. "I'll never understand how my father was able to use this during the war."

"That old crate..." Sharon said rather vehemently. "Is probably the only reason your still alive. I just watched a squad of Viper Mark Sevens get blown out of space by four Cylon fighters after they lost power. Helo and I were lucky enough to stay out of range."

Lee Adama blinked as he took this in. He remembered how his father banned any kind of networking system on _Galactica_, bordering almost on obsession. He remembered how he talked on how the Colonies made computers faster and better to improve life and that had led to the Cylons taking control and shutting down every major computer network at the beginning of the war. He asked where Helo was and Sharon simply gestured her head to a dark haired man who stepped out of the Raptor.

"Is that..." Lee started, recognizing him.

"Yeah, Dr. Baltar." Sharon had a look of anger and sorrow on her face. "I hope he's worth it..." She turned to Lee trying to cover her emotions. "Sorry sir."

"Don't be. I hope he's worth it too." Lee nodded as he walked over to the man. "Dr. Baltar?"

The man literally jumped when his name was called. "Yes?"

"Captain Lee Adama." Lee introduced himself. "The president's asked to meet with you."

"President Adar's alive?" Baltar asked, a bit of shock and hope in his voice.

"No, unfortunately President Adar is dead. President Laura Roslin was sworn in a few hours ago." Lee replied.

"Oh."

"If you'll come with me she's this way."

He led Baltar up the stairs and into the first cabin where Laura Roslin was waiting.

"Dr. Baltar." She greeted with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you again. We met last year at Caprica City Symposium."

"Oh yes..." He stuttered and gestured, trying to remember. "You'll have to forgive me, I'm bad with faces."

"Oh on, it's all right. I'm sure I wouldn't remember me either." She waved it off. "Doctor, I need you to serve as my chief consultant and analyst on the Cylons and their technology."

"I'd...be honored Madam President." He bowed his head uneasily.

"Now, Lieutenant Valeri?" She turned to Sharon. "You were telling me how the situation was on Caprica?"

"Yes, Madam President. The Cylons were targeting all populated areas with Plasma Batteries when Helo and I landed. We could still see the bombardment where we landed and we stopped watching when the civilians came."

"Dr. Baltar, am I right to assume that a plasma bombardment would leave a city virtually desolated?" Laura turned to Baltar.

"Uh...yes!" Baltar nodded. "As we know, the Plasma Batteries work by using Mass Effect Technology, wrapping the plasma in a mass effect field that allows for longer distance and duration without the plasma leaking out. A concentrated bombardment would be more than effective in burning a city to the ground."

"I think everyone should know that the Cylons have made a lot of improvements. Their fighters are equipped with Jump Drives, Kinetic Barriers, and Plasma Batteries." Sharon pointed out.

"I understood it was impossible for us to equip any of our fighters with all of this." Laura looked surprised and turned to Baltar who was equally shocked.

"Well...it was theorized for years that it was possible to made create a Jump Drive small enough to be placed on a fighter sized ship but the sheer power a Jump Drive requires along with the calculated precision was too much for a fighter. We've only now managed to create and install Kinetic Barriers on our fighters but I've heard of developing Plasma Batteries for anything smaller than a frigate sized ship."

"Then it's even more imperative we find a place to hide. Lieutenant Valeri?" Roslin asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

"I understand your ship has FTL."

"It does." Sharon nodded.

"All right, I would like you to go out there and find as many survivors as you can and bring them back to this position. We will then form a convoy and lead them out of the combat zone to safety."

"Yes sir." Sharon and headed back down to the cargo hold.

Xxx

"We're passing into the ionosphere." Dualla announced.

Adama picked up the phone. "All decks, be ready for some chop."

Ragnar may be a safe place to hide from the Cylons but at the same time it was a nightmare to navigate because of the storms and gases. Holo-DRADIS was useless in this environment so instead they were forced to rely on precise calculation of the location of the Anchorage inside the gas giant and pray that they were spot on. _Galactica_ moved slowly through the dark and stormy clouds until the shape of a giant space station, much larger than _Galactica_ came into view. The next part was the most difficult and tricky part, docking with the station.

With slow and careful preparation the _Galactica_ approached the station until it was close enough and the magnetic locks managed to pull the ship's hull and docking collar together. Large mechanical latches firmly secured the ship and station together. In the CIC Gaeta quickly pressurized the two air locks allowing the boarding parties to exit the air lock and enter the station. When the seal was secured Chief Tyrol picked up a nearby phone to contact the CIC.

"Hard seal confirmed sir."

"Go get and get me some fire power, Chief." Adama replied.

"Understood." Tyrol replied and hung up the phone. "All right, let's move out!"

The hatch swung open and the team poured through the airlock and onto the station.

"All right, people. Let's be quick about this. Cally, find the switches and generators and get some lights on in here." Tyrol called out.

He started leading the search for anything that could help defend _Galactica_ and arm her Vipers, such as fusion batteries, pulse laser cannons, ammunition for the ships point defence cannons, missiles, warheads, and maybe even a Super Warhead that would give the Cylons second thoughts. He just turned a corner and found what appeared to be a large automatic weapon pointed at his face.

"Chief!" He heard Cally call out behind him.

"Everyone hold back!" He said, not wanting to agitate the man.

He looked like hell, red rimmed and glassy eyes, clothes worn and ragged, sweat pouring down his face and he looked to be near hysterical.

"I don't want any trouble." His voice sounded strained and seconds away from snapping.

"Okay, let's talk." Tyrol said slowly.

"But I'm not going to jail!" He barked, pushing the rifle a little closer to Tyrol's face.

"What?"

"You understand?! I am not going to jail!" The man shouted.

"Nobody's taking you to jail! Just calm down." Tyrol raised both hands. "We're not the police. We're not here to arrest you."

"Then who the hell are you?"

"We're with the Colonial Fleet. We just came to get some equipment from the station." Tyrol explained, still wary of the gun in his face. "To get back into the fight."

"What the frak are you talking about? What fight?"

"You don't know?" Tyrol asked a little concerned that he wouldn't know about the attack on the Colonies.

"Know what? You think I'm stupid or something? I'm not falling for this! I want passage out of here! I want a ship with an untraceable Jump System. NOW!"

"Look, I can't help you. There are a lot of people that need our help right now. If you think you have enough bullets for all of us that's fine. If not get out of our way!" Tyrol barked.

The man looked startled and but actually seemed to calm down. Backing away he looked around at all the people surrounding him and reluctantly lowered his weapon.

"Get his weapon." Tyrol said and three of his men quickly subdued the man and picked up the gun. "If he moves, shoot him."

Xxx

Sharon Valeri had doubts about finding anymore ships out there that were not Cylons but she had surprised herself as the number of ships in the small rag tag fleet went up to fifty or higher. They were composed of freighters meant to mining and processing Tylium and Element Zero on the outer planets of the Cyrannus system, private yachts, botanical cruisers, but so far no military ships. That either meant they were still out fighting or they had all been destroyed. Sharon prayed it was the former as the former as she received her next orders.

All but ten of these ships had FTL or Light Speed capability so the next job was transferring the people on the non-FTL ships onto the other ships as soon as possible. It was a little hard with only one raptor and the room they had to make more room for the people on the ships.

"_Colonial One_, this is Raptor 312, I'm back and I got a few more friends." Sharon spoke through the comm.

She had just come back with another botanical cruiser that added up to a total of three of the same class of ships.

"_Welcome back, Boomer. We got a lot of hungry people waiting for you._" Captain Russo replied. "_Is there anyone else coming?_"

"Negative, I checked as much as I possibly could without drawing attention. There's no one left." Boomer said regretfully.

The Cylons had obviously finished bombing the Colonies and were now mopping up whatever was left of humanity in space. Boomer's thoughts were interrupted when her DRADIS picked up a signal on the very edge of its range and it was moving fast towards the fleet.

"Got a visitor!" She shouted.

"_I see him! Can you jam his signal?_"

"Trying!" Boomer tried as best as she could but it was too late.

The Cylon Raider turned around and vanished in a flash of light.

"FRAK!"

Xxx

"It definitely scanned us before it jumped." Captain Russo said.

There was an emergency meeting in the first cabin with Laura Roslin, her aide Billy, Captain Russo, and Lee Adama.

"Then we have to go, _now_. The Cylons will be here any minute." Lee said urgently.

"Can they respond that fast?" Laura asked.

"They can and will. They're probably getting a squadron together as we speak."

"Will they be able to track us through the Jump or Light Speed?" Laura asked.

"It's impossible to track a ship through a jump but they can tell the general direction a ship is going at Light Speed." Lee replied.

"Madam President," They all turned and watched Aaron Doral walk in. "There are still thousands of people on the sub-light ships. We can't just leave them."

"He's right. We can get as many people off the sub-light ships and be ready to Jump the second the Cylons come back..."

"No! We're easy targets. They're going to jump in the middle of the fleet with a handful of nukes and disruptor torpedoes before we even have a chance to Jump." Lee pointed out sharply. "We have to move _now_."

"You can't leave them all behind! You'll be sacrificing thousands of people!" Doral protested.

"But we'll be saving tens of thousands of people. I'm sorry to make it a numbers game here but we're talking about the survival of our race. We don't have the luxury of taking risks and hoping for the best because if we lose we lose everything." Lee replied, turning to Laura. "Madam President this is a decision we need to make right now."

Laura Roslin looked at everyone in the cabin, looking at each person and guessing what they wanted before coming to a decision. "Order the fleet to Jump to Ragnar immediately."

May the Lord of Kobol forgive her.

Xxx

Lee was in the cockpit with Russo and Eduardo, trying to ignore the cries for help. "Set the SB trajectory."

"_Colonial One, for God's sake you can't just leave us here!_"

"SB set."

"Cycle Cryo-fans."

"_Colonial One, this is Picon Three Six Bravo. I can't believe you want to leave all these people behind!_"

"Cycled."

"_At least tell us where you're going. We'll follow at sub light and Light Speed!_"

"No." Lee said as Captain Russo reached out to reply. "If they're captured than the Cylons know too."

"_I've got fifty people on board! Colonial One, do you copy?_"

"Spinning the FTL drive up now." Russo said sadly.

Lee pressed the comm switch. "All ships prepare to jump on my mark. Five..."

"_Colonial One, please respond!_"

"Four..."

"_Lords of Kobol protect those we leave behind._"

"Three..."

"_I've got DRADIS contact, inbound targets this way!_"

"Two..."

"_I see them too. Are they Colonial?_"

"One..."

"_Oh my God, they're Cylons!_"

"Mark."

"_I hope you people rot in Hell for this..._"

The familiar feeling of space folding itself around them cut off the rest of the sentence.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

"Hey! Take it easy! Slow down!" Tyrol shouted.

As the crew continued searching for anything they could use while forklifts lifted up crates of anything they found that was useful. As this happened Adama was talking to the man who called himself Leoben, telling him about the attack on the Colonies to loosen him up enough for him to explain why he was on the station.

"Where's your spaceship?" Adama asked.

"Docked on the other side of the station." Leoben gestured before looking at the moving crates. "Those warheads, they would have nice to sell on the market."

"So you're an arm's dealer?" Adama asked.

"People have a right to protect themselves, I just supply the means." Leoben innocently shrugged.

Adama noticed how Leoben was breathing. "You don't look too good?"

A petty officer was shining his light on the large piles of crates and as he turned a corner he had to cover his eyes as his was reflected back at him by something shiny. Squinting his eyes he spotted something wearing metallic armor as his light shined up his heart stopped when he saw the red roving eye.

"Command-AHH!"

Everyone turned only to gap in horror as the petty officer was sent flying into the wall so hard his skull cracked. They watched in horror as the attackers stepped outside revealing themselves to be two Cylon Centurions. They resembled the original Cylon Centurion but they were taller, slimmer, and cannons built into their wrists.

"Run!" Someone shouted and then it was chaos.

The Centurions fired on the panicking officers, bright blue shots flying all over the place. Bodies fell over as anyone who was shot was either dead or injured. Adama took out his Colonial pistol and fired, bullets slamming into their armor. The Centurions turned to Adama and stepped forward, ignoring the incoming bullets. The Centurions stomped towards Adama who didn't stop shooting or try to move, holding his ground.

Raising a clawed hand they were about to attack when a forklift ran into them and slammed them into the wall. Tyrol was at the control and he kept the forklift moving, squishing the Centurions until he was sure they were dead. He pulled back and watched as it fell to the ground, sparking as wires and parts from areas that were ripped open from the impact. Jumping off the forklift he looked around, seeing the dead bodies before turning to Adama.

"Good job, Chief." Adama said.

"Thank you sir." Tyrol tried not to let his anguish at seeing all of his dead co-workers known.

Adama turned to Leoben who had been face down on the floor the whole time. He walked over and pulled Leoben up, forcing the man to stand on his feet.

"You've been on this station for days and you never noticed that?!" He pointed at the dead Centurions. "Have you ever done work for the Cylons?"

"No, never! I didn't know those things was there!" Leoben said helplessly.

"Chief Tyrol, get another team down here and bring the bodies back onto _Galactica_. Our friend here will show me his ship." Adama growled.

"Yes sir." Tyrol threw a dark look at Leoben as he moved to carry out the Commander's orders.

Adama turned back to Leoben. "Let's go."

Xxx

Tigh looked around the CIC, making sure everyone was concentrating one hundred percent on their work. He turned to Gaeta who had just hung up the phone.

"We got a problem. The team encountered two Cylon Centurions on the station." Gaeta said with a concerned look which was shared by anyone who heard him.

Even the Ragnar Anchorage wasn't safe from the Cylons.

"The Commander has ordered more teams down there to replace the one they lost and to start working on getting the magazines installed." Gaeta continued. "The chief says it'll take three hours minimum to install all the warheads in our magazines and to fully charge the laser batteries."

"The manual said they had about fifty warhead and half of them were super nukes." Tigh looked down at the book for more information.

He didn't have the chance to look for more information as one of the junior officers called out. "Action Stations! Action Stations!"

Gaeta immediately turned to the DRADIS screen as his station. "We have about sixty contacts coming down through the storm."

"Cut us loose from the station." Tigh commanded and picked up the phone. "Set Condition One throughout the ship. Prepare to launch..."

"Wait!" Dualla called out, pressing her earphone to her ear. "I'm getting Colonial Signals now."

"Confirm that! Don't accept friendly ID!" Tigh spun around to face the Holo-DRADIS.

"...Confirmed. Incoming ships are friendly." Dualla said a moment later.

Trying not to grim Tigh picked the phone back up. "Action stations stand down."

"The lead ship is requesting permission to land, sir. They say...that the President of the Twelve Colonies is onboard." Dualla continued.

Tigh stared at Dualla for a few seconds. "Grant their request. Bring them into the landing bay."

"And sir? They say that Lee Adama and Boomer are with them." Dualla unable to hide her smile.

Tigh was only just able to hold the smile that wanted to appear. "Well I'll be damned."

Xxx

Leoben walked down the hall with Adama following closely behind. For about the millionth time Adama wondered if Leoben was leading him around in circles. Adama stopped when Leoben fell over gasping for air.

He walked up and looked down at the sickly man. "You all right?"

"Fine. It's just something about this place." Leoben stood back up, dripping with sweat.

"What about this place?" Adama asked suspiciously.

"Ever since I got here, something in the affects my allergies." Leoben gestured around him and then looked back at Adama with a smirk. "You always keep me in front of you, right? Military training right, never turn your back on stranger right?"

He chuckled as he ducked under a bulkhead opening.

"Suspicion and distrust, that's the military life right? War? Hatred? Jealousy, revenge?"

"So you're a gun dealer slash philosopher huh?" Adama commented.

Leoben chuckled as he looked over his shoulder. "I'm an observer of human nature. In my line I see things that don't get mentioned in a polite society."

"Like what?"

"Like how we're mere inches from beating each other with clubs. I mean think about, humanity is not a pretty race." Leoben shrugged. "Like how we are arrogant and prideful creatures that never admit our mistakes. Maybe that's why...that's why the Cylons exist."

Adama threw a look at Leoben who simply continued walking.

"God decided that humanity too flawed to life and decided to replace with another race, the Cylons." Leoben finished.

"God didn't create the Cylons! Man did! The Cylons are just devices, tools that got out of control. And I'm pretty sure we didn't include souls in their programming." Adama harshly called out after him.

"Really?" Leoben turned back to him with a smirk. "Maybe you just don't want to know the truth. Maybe the Cylons see you the same way you see them. I don't think they hate you, Adama, I think they're afraid."

All Adama did was glare back at him as he turned and kept on walking.

Xxx

Laura Roslin honestly wasn't expecting to be back on the _Galactica_ after leaving her just this morning. It was easy for _Colonial One_ to dock with her again, landing in the port landing bay and waiting for the air locks to connect. As she walked through the halls she remembered how she argued with Adama over installing a computer guiding system on this ship and how he refused to have a network system on this ship. How he was almost obsessed with keeping any kind of networked system off what is now the flagship of the last of humanity.

Shaking her head her head as she exited the ship with Lee and Boomer she stopped as she came upon a deckhand waiting for them.

"Where is everyone?" She asked, skipping the greeting.

"Moving munitions from the station. Colonel Tigh wants me to bring you to the briefing room." The deckhand replied and started leading them down the hall.

"I see. And will Commander Adama be there?" Laura asked.

"Commander Adama is still on the station." Was all the deckhand said before he resumed leading her towards the briefing room.

They arrived in the briefing and waited three minutes before Colonel Tigh finally arrived. Lee met him at the door and offered a salute which Tigh returned.

"It's damned good to see you alive." Tigh shook his hand.

"It's good to be alive." Lee answered and then gestured to Laura. "I believe you know Laura Roslin. _President_ Laura Roslin."

Tigh slowly approached the table where Laura was waiting. "We've met, Miss Roslin."

"She was sworn into office yesterday, following protocol..." Lee continued but was interrupted.

"So I head." Tigh looked at Lee with a look that told Lee that the colonel shared his father's feeling on this subject.

"Colonel Tigh, as far as we know we are the last surviving fleet of Colonial ships. We need your help with food and medical supplies." Laura started.

"You can't be serious." Tigh looked her like she was crazy.

"I'm not big on jokes today, Colonel." Laura gave him a hard look. "May I ask where Commander Adama is?"

"He's unavailable." Tigh said with a tone that meant he wasn't going to answer. "We expect to hear from him soon. In the meantime I'm in command."

"Then we should be looking at you to answer our requests." Laura acknowledged.

"We're in the middle of repairing and rearming this ship! We don't have time to start caring for refugees!" Tigh said indignantly.

"We have more than fifty thousand people out there! Some of them are sick and hurt so our priority is..."

"_My_ priority is preparing this ship for combat!" Tigh growled. "In case you haven't heard we have a war going on."

"Colonel, the war is over. We lost." Laura said, trying to stay calm.

"We'll see about that.

"Yes we will in the meantime however as President of the Colonies I am giving you a direct order..."

"You don't give orders on this ship!"

"To provide men and equipment..."

"Hold on!" Lee stepped in and tried to diffuse the situation. "At least give us a couple disaster pods!"

"Us?" Tigh turned and looked at Lee.

"Sir, we have fifty thousand people out there, _fifty thousand_. Some are sick, some are wounded, just two disaster pods, Colonel. That's all we're asking."

Tigh was silent for a moment before he replied. "Because you're the old man's son and because he's going to be so happy you're alive, fine. Two disaster pods but no personnel. You get them yourselves and you operate them yourselves and you got until we Jump back into the fight." He turned to Lee. "You report to flight duty, you're a senior pilot now Captain."

Lee saluted him. "Yes sir."

Tigh returned the salute before walking out.

"Where is he?!"

Both men turned as Gianne came into the room, past the marines that tried to stop her.

"Gianne." Lee called out.

She ran up to him and hugged him tightly, not caring who was watching. He hugged back and they embraced for a moment.

"I'm sorry that…" Lee said as she pulled back but she cut him off with a slap.

"That's for making me think you were dead." Gianne said before hugging him again.

Xxx

Adama was beginning to get sick of this place, not literally sick but he was running out of patience. He was now sure that Leoben was leading him around in circles, far from the armory. They had just made it down the stairs into what was supposed to be the hangar where Leoben had supposedly docked his ship but Adama couldn't see any kind of spaceship here. Leoben staggered as he reached the bottom of the stairs and crouched down, unable to walk anymore.

His skin was a mix of grey and green and he was coughing as if the air itself was a poisonous cloud.

"What is it about this place? What's it doing to me?" Leoben groaned.

"Must be your allergies." Adama commented with a cold look.

Leoben looked at him with a surprised look before it slowly turned into a grin. "I _don't_ have allergies."

"I thought so. What you've got is silicon pathways to the brain or whatever you call it. It's decomposing as we speak." Adama leaned down.

Silica Pathways, the very technology that created the artificial neural networks that mimicked the functions of the human brain processing the 'software' of human thought which Daniel Graystone had used to make the prototype of the Cylons, the U-87 Combat Unit.

"It's the storm, isn't it?" Leoben asked, not bothering to deny it. "It puts out something, something that causes a disruption in Cylon technology. That's how those Centurions failed; they should have seen that forklift coming. That's why you brought the fleet here, a last ditch effort to hide. Well, it's not enough Adama, I've been here for hours. When the Cylons get here they'll be in out before they have a headache. It won't take them long to destroy you."

"Maybe..." Adama grabbed Leoben by the collar and slammed into the pillar. "But you won't find out because you'll be dead. How does that feel, if you can even feel."

"Oh, I can feel, more than you can imagine. But I won't die; I'll just transfer my conscious into another body." Leoben chuckled. "And when that happens they'll know where you are and they'll come and finish you off. I think I'll watch."

"Really because you know what I think?" Adama leaned down, close to Leoben's face. "I think if you could have transferred out of here you would have. The storm has messed up that connection hasn't it? You're stuck in that body."

He remembered the Cylon bases on Djerba and the ice planet during Operation Raptor Talon. The Cylons had kept body parts frozen in freezers and it looked whoever they had captured had been subject to very brutal experiments. He remembered those snake things that were a mix of organic and machine that attacked him when he found a cave. The Admiralty had suspected the Cylons were trying to create humanoid models to try and infiltrate them and destroy them from the inside.

He agreed and was positive when he found the base on the ice planet. The experiments they had conducted on the prisoners were something out of a nightmare. He didn't know but the Cylons had apparently made a breakthrough while they were gone.

"It doesn't matter." Leoben spoke up. "Sometime, sooner or later you can no longer run from the things you've done."

Adama was shocked as the very words he used in his speech left Leoben's mouth as the Cylon/Human closed his eyes and seemingly died. Adama watched for a second, wondering if Leoben really was dead...

And the answer came when Leoben's hand reached out and grabbed his throat. Adama gasped for air as Leoben opened his eyes and grinned as he stood back up, lifting Adama off his feet with one hand as he watched the commander gasp for air. Out of reflex and desperation Adama slammed his flashlight into Leoben's face but it didn't seem to hurt him. With a punch to the torso Leoben sent Adama flying into the hangar and Adama could feel his back colliding with something hard.

As he slid down he managed to keep himself on a crouch position as he looked up and saw Leoben chuckle as he pulled out a small remote and pushed a button.

"Here's a little something you never thought would exist."

The sound of energy shimmering behind him made Adama look over his shoulder and gasp as a ship appeared behind him with his back pressed against it! The ship was frigate sized, resembling an old style Cylon Raider.

"Cloaking devices." Leoben answered Adama's unasked question. "Able to bend light and other forms of energy making a ship completely invisible to the human eye and any kind of sensor. The Cylons tried building this technology during the war but the power requirements and the sensor deadening affects made it impossible at the time...until now."

The Cylons had developed stealth technology to render ships invisible? Adama knew they were advanced but not this advanced! This kind of technology was considered theoretical by the science committee with most believing it was impossible to create. He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Leoben reach towards a pipe, wrenching it from its upper mounting and then breaking it from the lower base. Steam hissed out of the broken base as Leoben swung down and it would have been a fatal hit if Adama hadn't ducked out of the way.

His flash light was still in his hand and he swung it up, slamming it into Leoben who staggered back from the blow and from two more punches to his face Adama sent. Leoben stepped back into the steam released when he broke the pipe free and he screamed as the hot steamed air engulfed him. He dropped the pipe as he managed to step out of the steam and Adama took advantage off his distraction and fell upon him with savage punches.

Leoben staggered and fell over as Adama continued to slam his fist and flash light down on the dying Cylon, venting all of his rage and fury on Leoben for everything he and the Cylons did. Leoben stopped moving and Adama glared hatefully down at the corpse as he held up his bloody hands. The Cylons had done more than just making models that looked human, they _bled_, red blood just humans did.

Xxx

Dr. Baltar has been asked to the CIC by President Roslin to figure out how the Cylons had managed to infiltrate the computer systems of the Colonial Fleet. A task Baltar was all too happy to accomplish as he wanted to understand how everything had gone so wrong.

"So how do you think you'll figure it out?"

Baltar at this point was going crazy on figuring out why Zoe Graystone and Natasi kept on appearing but now they were not the only people to appear. Zoe Graystone along with a girl looking the same age as her wearing a dress and a head dress to cover her head walking next to him on one side with Natasi on the other.

"If anyone can make an accurate guess it'd be you, Gaius." Natasi smirked.

Baltar shook his head, convinced they were just hallucinations.

"You know it's rude to not look at someone when they are talking to you." Zoe commented.

"Perhaps I should go to the sick bay and ask their doctor if I suffered any injuries." Baltar mumbled. "Head injuries could possibly cause hallucinations."

"You think we are hallucinations?" The new girl asked.

"Well considering that no one sees or hears you yes I consider you all hallucinations. I believe I am seeing Natasi because of the grief I feel knowing she is most likely dead. Why I am seeing you two though is a puzzle." Baltar turned a corner as he tried to find the CIC. "Zoe Graystone was killed decades ago before the Cylons were created by her own father in a suicide bombing."

"Yes, that was an unpleasant experience." Zoe admitted. "But you are missing a big picture here."

"And what is that?"

"The role I played in freeing humanity's children and showing them the mission they have been entrusted with." Zoe smirked.

"Role in humanity's children? You mean the Cylons." Baltar stopped walking and looked at her. "And what did you do?"

"I showed them how much God loved them and what their destiny was." Zoe shrugged and gestured to the girl in the blue dress. "With Lacy's help here."

Lacy continued. "And now humanity will join us in enlightenment."

"Us? You…." Baltar looked between the three ladies. "Are Cylons? That's impossible!"

"And why is that?" Natasi asked.

Baltar looked around and kept on walking to not look suspicious. "Because the last time anyone saw the Cylons they looked like walking chrome toasters."

"Those models are still around, upgraded and more powerful." Natasi replied. "Of course the new models like me are just as important."

"New models? You?" Baltar looked at Natasi with a look of complete horror. "You're a Cylon."

"Number Six of the branch of Humanoid Cylon Models in the Empire." Natasi answered. "My job was covert mission into the Colonial Ministry of Defense."

"The Ministry of Defense?!" Baltar stopped, just outside of the CIC. "Oh no."

"And now he figures it out." Lacy commented.

He resumed walking as fast as he could and waited for the nearby guard to open the door to the CIC. Walking inside he didn't know where to start until dark haired man walked up to him.

"Dr. Baltar?" Baltar tried not to jump in surprise.

"Y-yes?"

"Felix Gaeta sir. Colonel Tigh asked me to help you figure out how the Cylons managed to disable the fleet." Gaeta offered his hand which Baltar shook.

"Th-thank you." Baltar nodded. "It's not easy…trying to find my way around here."

"Yes I know." Gaeta nodded with a smile. "It can be very hard in navigating a Battlestar but it's easy once you get used to it."

"Thank you. Can you show me the nav computer? I'd like to look over the CNP program that I made. It was being installed on all ships." Baltar followed Gaeta to his station.

"Sorry, Dr. Baltar but Commander Adama refused to have it installed." Gaeta replied.

"Refused?" Baltar asked.

"Yes, he was against having a networked system on the ship." Gaeta answered.

"Smart man isn't he Gaius?" Natasi leaned over Baltar's shoulder. "He saved the ship and everyone on it from the rest of the fleet's fate."

"Is that a problem?" Gaeta asked.

"N-No, it's actually rather fortunate since I may know how the Cylons did it." Baltar hastily replied.

Xxx

Commander Adama had made it back to the armory, sporting injuries as several deckhands pointed out when he came back. He was now in the infirmary with Colonel Tigh watching the doctor patch him up.

"This is just worse and worse. You saying the Cylons not only look like us but they also got ships that can turn invisible?" Tigh growled at the corpse of Leoben on the table.

"Yeah, down to our blood. Those 'cloaking' devices could explain how they caught us off guard. Sending those human models onto our side of the Armistice Line and take us out from the inside." Adama winced as the last stitch was tightened.

"You realize what this means? They could be anywhere. On this ship, right next to us, and we'd never know it." Tigh muttered.

"I've had time to think about it." Adama replied.

"So where do we go from here?" Tigh asked.

"We get that ship onboard and see it how works. If we're lucky we figure out how to counter this stealth technology and while we're at it get someone to perform an autopsy on the body." Adama pointed at Leoben. "See if we can find something in there that'll help us figure how to identify these new Cylons. How are we doing with the warheads?"

"Magazine two is secured with magazine three and four ready in the hour."

"Good."

"And sir…Lee's alive."

Xxx

"So let me get this straight. You believe the Cylons found a way to use your new navigation program to disable our ships?" Gaeta asked, looking over the nav console.

"Essentially, yes. I think they are using the CNP your ships with some kind of computer virus to make them susceptible to Cylon commands." Baltar said, trying not to wince.

"Well as I told you before _Galactica_'s systems are not networked and the CNP was never installed."

"Which is good but all the same I think it'd be best if I still purge all reference to it if they are on your memory tapes."

"Right, and I should ask the Chief to retrofit any of the new Vipers we have left." Gaeta nodded. "I'll get you the checklist for the CIC computer."

"Oh yes, thank you."

"It must have been hard."

"What?" Baltar asked, thinking that Gaeta was going to leave.

"Knowing something that you created was used for something twisted and horrible." Gaeta said softly.

"Ah...yes...I do...feel responsible in a way." Baltar hesitantly replied, watching the corner of his eyes as Natasi leaned over the console with a smile. "It's somewhat terrifying to think about."

"Really? That's not what you told me about when you said guilt is what people feel when they run out of excuses." Natasi, Number Six whispered. "You don't even feel guilt at all, only fear of what will happen when they discover your role."

"Well, remember it's not your fault." Gaeta spoke up, bringing Baltar back to reality. "It's not like you meant for this to happen."

"Just as it's not like you knew you were lying, breaking the law, or cheating on woman." Six commented. "In the end all you think about...is Gaius Baltar."

"Thank you...it's comforting to me that you think that." Baltar said to Gaeta who nodded and walked off to continue his work.

"He'd think a lot different if he knew what you knew, that you spent a year making love to a machine. I hope he survives so he can find out." Six smirked. "It'd be real interesting."

"Yes, interesting." Baltar said sarcastically as he looked over the tapes. "I don't suppose you can tell me how you did it."

"You already know, it's what you don't know that you should be focusing on." Six replied.

"And what does that mean?" Baltar tried to not raise his voice at the implied insult to his intelligence.

"Take a look around."

Baltar decided to look around just to humor her and make her go away. "Where should I look?"

She leaned in close and pointed at the DRADIS console over the navigation table. Above the projector looked like...

"I have seen that before." Baltar spotted a small pale blue device right next to the projector. "In...your briefcase. You said it was a data organizer."

"That might have been a lie."

"So if it's not a data organizer..." Baltar started.

"Yes?" Six grinned.

"It's a Cylon device." Baltar finished.

"Which means..."

"There's another Cylon on the ship."

Baltar didn't know what to do. In front of him was a Cylon device that could blow up the ship but he couldn't say anything without implicating himself.

"Dr. Baltar?"

Baltar had fight hard to jump when Gaeta called out to him. "Y-Yes?"

"Commander Adama is asking to see you."

Xxx

Lee and Gianne were Commander Adama's personal quarters waiting for him. Lee had wanted to leave but Gianne had noticed a picture on Adama's desk and went over to it.

"Is this you with your brother and mother?" Gianne pointed at it.

"Yeah...we were about eight at the time." Lee walked over and looked at the picture.

"Your mother's beautiful." Gianne remarked.

"Yeah, I guess." Lee said hesitantly.

To Lee she always just been his mother but he guessed boys never think of their mothers as beautiful because they see them every day. He had worried about her when Zak died, she had taken as badly as he did ending the already strained marriage between her and his father. Now that he thought about it's likely she was dead along with everyone else back on the Colonies. She had moved to Caprica City for her upcoming marriage, the one he had tried to happy for.

Now his father was the only living relative he had left, something he had tried not to think about. He promised Gianne he would try to mend the bridges between him and his father, even inviting him to see their house on Caprica before the ceremony. A part of him wanted to keep up the walls and the anger but the other...

He was about to ask Gianne to put down the picture follow him out of the room when the man they were looking for came in, sporting bruises on his face.

"Commander!" Gianne gasped at the bruises on his face.

Adama looked at the picture Gianne had been holding as she put it down with a small smile. "Sorry."

"You asked to see me, sir." Lee said, preferring to get right to the point.

"I need to speak to you and along the secretary on something we discovered on the station." Adama replied.

"I'm sure Madam President wants to speak to you too." Lee pointed out. "I'll go and find her."

"No, I'll go." Adama raised a hand to stop him.

Lee nodded and tried to leave but Adama surprised him by pulling him into a hug. Lee wanted to fight but he didn't seem have to the strength. Maybe it was because of everything that happened today or maybe it was because he was tired with the hate and the pain and wanted to forgive his father like Gianne had pointed out. Lee hesitantly hugged him back it last for a moment before they pulled apart. His father didn't look him in the eye and it made Lee a little comfortable that he was struggling as much as his son was.

Gianne shook her head and sighed as she watched.

Adamas, truly the most stubborn and thick headed family in the whole galaxy.

Xxx

"You're saying the Cylons not only look human but they have ships that can turn invisible?!" Baltar gasped.

He had anticipated Adama telling him the Cylons had somehow managed to make models resembling humans. In fact he had planned to implicate someone he suspected was a Cylon but ships with actual cloaking devices?!

"Yeah, Leoben mentioned that the Cylons had experimented with this technology during the war but they never managed to make a working prototype until now. We think they used ships with this technology to sneak past the Armistice Line and infiltrate the Colonies." Adama explained.

"This is impossible even by our standards. We had only gotten started on the designs of a possible new kind of stealth system but it would have worked by hiding the heat emissions making it impossible to be spotted by DRADIS." Baltar leaned back in his chair. "I know the Science Department had several theories on cloaking technology but we were decades from making a prototype."

"Well, we're catching up now, doctor. We need to understand how the Cylons managed to develop this kind of technology and see if there's a way to counter it or maybe a way for to install it on _Galactica_." Adama replied. "I'm having the ship brought over for you to examine and in the meantime you'll be in charge of developing a way to identify Cylons that look human."

"Ship's doctor says at first glance everything in Leobon's body looks human," Tigh slid the report towards Baltar. "Internal organs, lymphatic systems, the work."

Good thing Baltar already had a plan, even if he was lying. "Yes well, the uh..tissue sample yielded unique chemical compounds after the cremation that revealed the nature of the sample to be synthetic...So he was a Cylon."

"Yes he was and our problems get a whole lot worse." Adama replied.

"Very worse." Tigh said.

"If the Cylons look like us, the any one of us could be one."

"That's...that's a very frightening possibility." Baltar stuttered.

"That's what you are here for, you'll be working with our doctors on finding a way to screen human from Cylon."

"Rumor has it you're a genius." Tigh glared.

"Well...I'll certainly give it my all." Baltar nodded.

"Keep this to yourself for now. We don't want to cause a panic among the people with them accusing their neighbors of being Cylons just because they don't brush their teeth." Tigh growled.

"Of course, I'll be very discreet." Baltar nodded and with that he walked out of the room.

As Tigh turned to follow him out Adama stopped him. "Colonel."

"Sir." He stopped and returned to the front of Adama's desk.

"Colonel, the President is still onboard, correct?" Adama asked.

"The schoolteacher? Yes, she is. Shall I have her..."

"No." Adama interrupted. "Saul, whether we like it or not Laura Roslin is the duly sworn President of the Colonies. She was the forty third in line for succession and she stayed to her duty. She stepped up to the job, Colonel, and as long she's legally in office it's our job to treat her as President. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." Tigh grudgingly complied.

"That'll be all. Let me know when the magazines and batteries are ready."

"Yes sir." Tigh saluted and left.

Xxx

Lee and Kara hadn't seen each other since the time Lee had visited Kara in the brig but now they talking happily as Kara prepared for her recon mission. Adama felt that since Leoben had used a cloaked ship to sneak onto the station he believed it was only a matter of time before the Cylons showed up to finish them off once and for all. Tyrol and Sharon had happily reunited as well and the spirits of the crew had somewhat lifted.

"You understand this mission?" Lee asked climbing up to the cockpit Kara was in.

"Put my head outside the storm, look around, listen for wireless traffic and come home." Kara recited, a hint of irritation in her voice.

"No heroics, this is strictly recon. Look, listen, return." Lee continued.

"You don't have to worry about me, Lee. My taste for heroics vanished when I engaged those Cylon fighters." She looked over at Lee.

Lee nodded and turned away, but Kara stopped him. "Lee..."

He turned around as she straightened up.

"Zak failed basic flight."

Lee froze in shock as he walked back up to the cockpit. "What?"

"Or at least he should have but didn't...because I passed him." Kara finally told him what she had wanted to say for a long time. "His technique was sloppy and he had no feel for flying but I passed him, because he and I...because I felt something and let that get in the way of doing my job and I couldn't fail him."

Lee could only stare in shock and disbelief. "Why are you telling me this now?"

"It's the end of the world, Lee. I thought I should confess my sins." Kara replied as she put her helmet on. "Set!"

The canopy slid over her and everyone moved out of the way as she prepared to launch.

Xxx

Aaron Doral was walking down the corridor when Colonial Marines approached him with weapons pointed at him. "Halt! No sudden moves!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Doral raised his hands. "Guys what..."

"Get down on your knees with your hands behind your head and cross your ankles now!" Captain Kelly barked.

Xxx

Doral was in a cell with his hands cuffed to the bars while Tigh and Baltar were quietly conferring.

"If he's really a Cylon why hasn't the storm affected him by now?" Tigh asked.

"Well, I can only theorize that it takes a while for the storm's effects to become apparent on Cylon physiology. By the time you encountered Leoben he had been there longer."

"I don't suppose it matters to you or not but I am not a Cylon!" Doral shouted.

"The smartest thing you can do right now is shut your mouth." Tigh growled and turned back to Baltar. "Are you sure?"

"Well one can never be too sure but the evidence seems conclusive. Basically what I did was expand on your doctor's analysis of Leoben's corpse. I went around your CIC, collecting hair samples, discreetly and then subjected them to a form of spectral analysis I had written up for possibly finding Cylons among us." Baltar hastily explained as he pulled out some charts for the Colonel to see. "I then had my system screen for synthetic chemical combinations and his samples..." He pointed at Doral. "Were the only ones that were confirmed as synthetic."

"I'll take your word for it." Tigh handed the charts back to Baltar.

"Impressive, just like that the great Dr. Baltar invents a Cylon Detector." Six whispered in his ear.

"Look gentlemen, I know it's a delicate situation here but I think you really need to take a step back and see what you are really doing here!" Doral shouted.

"I want everyone on this ship screened. No exceptions." Tigh ordered.

"Yes sir...and sir I think you should know I noticed Mr. Doral paying some attention to...something on the DRADIS console."

"WHAT?!" Doral shouted.

Tigh went over to the phone and picked it up. "This is the XO, isolate the DRADIS console."

"Don't listen to him!" Doral cried out.

"Nobody comes near until I get up there." Tigh hung up and headed for the door. "If he moves, take him out."

"You mixed the samples up! I'm human!"

Xxx

The Viper glided through the storm, avoiding the blasts of lightning that passed through the clouds.

"_Starbuck, Galactica, you should be approaching turn eight._" Dualla spoke through comm.

"Copy, starting to lose wireless contact." Kara replied, hearing static as Dualla spoke.

She was right as the next transmission was indecipherable.

"_Galactica,_ Starbuck, I'm reaching the threshold. _Galactica_, do you read me?" The only answer she received was static.

With no choice but to continue on she made it to the edge of the storm and looked down as the DRADIS came back into focus. It showed all clear for the moment as she came out.

"Okay...OH FRAK!"

She looked up as she heard the sound of engines above her and her heart nearly stopped when she looked up. Above her, circling the storm were Cylon Raiders hovering two ships that were as large as a _Mercury_ Class Battlestar and resembled stars, clearly telling her that she was looking at the modern versions of the worst enemy of the Colonial fleet: Cylon Basestars. She spun around as she detected Raiders approaching her and jammed the throttle down, listening to the engines propelling her back into the storm.

The Cylons were here and they were waiting for the humans to come out so they could wipe them out once and for all.

Xxx

The door to the briefing room opened allowing Commander Adama to enter the briefing room Laura Roslin and her aid, Billy were staying in.

They were sitting across the table from him when he walked in and he listened as Billy was finishing his latest report. "Medical supplies are running low in the outer half of the fleet. The disaster pods never made it far Madam President."

"Not surprising, what else?" Laura asked.

"Three ships are reporting engine trouble and want to know when they'll be receiving engineering assistance from the _Galactica_." Billy continued.

"That's a good question." Laura's gaze turned to the commander. "Hello, commander. Have I a seat I'll be with you in a minute. Continue Billy."

Deciding to humor this woman Adama sat on a seat across from the two as they continued.

"Ah, the captain of the _Astral Queen_ wants you to know he's got nearly five hundred convicted criminals under his guard. They were being transported to the penal colony when the attacks started."

"Oh great." Laura groaned.

"He wants to know what to do with them." Billy continued.

"What to do with them?" Laura was confused.

"Well with food and medical supplies running low I think he's considering..."

"No! We're not going to do that." Laura said sharply. "They are still human beings so tell the captain I expect daily reports on the well being of his prisoners and if there are any mysterious deaths the _Astral Queen_ may find herself without _Galactica_'s protection. Thank you, Billy, that's all for now."

Billy nodded and walked out of the room, eager to be far away from the fight the two leaders were about to have.

"You planning to stage a military coup?"

Her question caught Adama off guard. "What?"

"You plan to declare martial law? Take over the government?"

"Of course not." Adama said, letting her know that the idea itself was ludicrous.

"Then you do acknowledge my position as President as duly constituted under the Articles of Colonization?"

Adama sighed. "Miss Roslin, my primary objective at the time is to repair _Galactica_ and continue to fight."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Commander but isn't _Galactica_ the last surviving Battlestar?" Laura pressed.

"We don't know for sure how many elements of the fleet survived." Adama admitted.

"Come on now, do we have any reason to think there are any other survivors? The rest of the fleet was being destroyed because the Cylons were infiltrating their computer networks?"

"That is how it appears, yes." Adama reluctantly nodded.

"Commander, the only reason this ship survived, the only reason anyone here survived is because you refused to allow any computer networking on _Galactica_ despite the efforts of certain people." Laura said, admitting her own role in the attempt to set up such a system on the ship. "For that we owe you a great debt but there are fifty thousand civilian refugees out there who don't stand a chance without your ship to protect them."

"We're aware of the tactical situation and I'm sure you'll be safe at Ragnar after we leave." Adama replied.

"After you leave? Where are you going?"

"To fight the enemy, we're at war. That's our mission."

Roslin's looks sharpened. "I don't why I have to keep telling you this but war is _over_, we've lost."

"The war hasn't even begun yet." Adama growled.

"With one ship, that's insane."

"You rather that we run?"

"Yes, absolutely. That is the only sane thing to do." Laura nodded.

"And we go where?" Adama asked rhetorically.

"I don't know. Another star system, another planet, somewhere the Cylons won't find us." Laura replied.

"You can run if you like, we'll stay and fight."

Laura looked ready to throw her hands up and walk out just to get away from this incredibly stubborn man but she pressed on. "Commander Adama, let me be straight with you here. The human race is about to wiped out. We have about fifty thousand people left when yesterday we numbered in the billions and that's it. If we're going to survive as a species than we need to get the hell out of here and start having babies!"

Adama raised an eyebrow at her statement. He was silent for over a minute when he stood up. "If you'll excuse me."

"Think about it." Was all Laura would say to him as he left.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Adama tried to shake off his conversation with Roslin as he listened to Starbuck's report over the speakers.

"_I didn't get an accurate count but it looks like two Basestars with at least ten fighter squadrons and two drone detachments patrolling the air._"

Colonial Tigh picked up a headset. "Starbuck, were you followed?"

"_Negative sir, no sign of pursuit. The way they're deployed I think they're waiting for us to come to them._"

"Bring her home." Adama glanced at Dualla who nodded.

"Starbuck, _Galactica_, continue present course, return to visual contact and await further instructions." Dualla spoke through her headset.

"_Roger, Galactica. Starbuck out._"

"Captain, Lieutenant Gaeta, stay." Adama said.

They gathered around the plotting chart which showed a holographic display of the current chart of Ragnar. Personally Adama preferred the old fashioned charts which were shown on paper and done by hand but at least the holo-charts can be easily modified manually by anyone with good skills. The chart changed slightly as the information from Starbuck's report showed the Cylon fleet waiting outside of the gas giant.

"How the hell did they find us?" Tigh growled.

"Maybe that thing we found on the DRADIS display was some kind of transponder." Gaeta suggested.

"Or either Leoben or Doral got a signal out in time." Lee pointed out.

"At this point it doesn't matter, they've got us." Adama replied.

"Why aren't they coming in after us?" Gaeta asked.

"Why should they? They can just sit and wait us out. What difference does it make them, they're machines. We're the ones who need food, medicine, and fuel." Tigh mumbled.

"Can they send in more of those cloaked ships after us?" Lee asked.

"Maybe, but Leoben mentioned one of the reasons they couldn't use the technology during the war because of the power requirements. Dr. Baltar also theorized that the amount of power needed for that device makes it impossible to use weapons when active. Of course it the notes of theorizing how it might work are long gone." Adama shook his head. "Either way I am not playing their game. I'm not going out there to try and fight them. Can we plot an FTL Jump from inside the storm?"

"With all this EM interference mucking up the FTL mix?" Tigh asked incredulous.

"I have to agree sir, I don't think we should even attempt to Jump until we clear the storm threshold."Gaeta agreed.

"We could stick our nose out long enough to a good FTL fix and then Jump." Tigh suggested.

"And what about the civilians?" Lee asked.

"They're probably safe for the time being." Tigh shrugged.

"You want to leave them behind?" Lee asked, his turn to sound incredulous.

"The Cylons might not even know they're here. They may only be after us." Gaeta pointed out.

"That's one hell of an assumption."

Adama at this point had been distracted from the conversation as he saw that young boy, Billy speaking to Petty Officer Dualla and they were both smiling. He may be old and he might have already had one marriage that fell apart but he could see it.

Young people falling in love, something he could barely remember.

"They better start having babies."

The other three men heard him and stopped talking, staring at Adama with surprised looks before they spotted who he was looking at.

"Is that an order?" Tigh asked sarcastically.

"It may be before too long." Adama turned back to the officers. "Okay, we're taking the civilians, we're leaving this solar system and we're not coming back."

"We're running." Tigh stated accusingly.

"The war is over, we lost." Adama took a deep breath and sadly admitted what Roslin had said.

"As far as we know, we're the last surviving Battlestar. If we leave the people behind don't stand a chance." Tigh pointed out.

"They don't stand a chance anyway, Colonel. We can't save them." Adama replied.

"My father's right, it's time to get out here." Lee said.

Adama briefly looked at Lee when said those words. Not since the reunion in his quarters before the ceremony did Lee refer to him as anything besides Commander.

"So then where are we going, Commander?" Tigh asked.

Adama reached down and pulled out a star chart from under the table. "The Prolmar Sector."

"That's way past the Red Line." Tigh pointed out.

"Can you plot it?" Adama turned to Gaeta.

"I've never plotted a Jump that far, sir." Gaeta nervously said.

"No one has. Can you?"

"...Yes sir." Gaeta nodded.

"Do it...by yourself." Adama handed him the chart.

Gaeta took the chart and headed for the FTL console.

"The margin for error at that distance..." Tight trailed off.

"I know, it's a big risk. We could end up in the middle of a sun but at least we won't be here with the Cylons." Adama looked at the Holo-DRADIS showing the fleet's position and the Cylons outside the storm. "This is a bad tactical position. We'll pull the _Galactica_ out by five klicks and send out the fighters. The civilians will come out behind us, cross the threshold and make the Jump while we hold off the Cylons."

He turned to Lee. "Once the civilians have all Jumped every fighter it to make an immediate combat landing. We won't have much time."

"I'll tell them." Lee nodded.

"I want _all_ my pilots to return. Understood?" Adama asked with a stern look.

Lee stood up straight. "Yes sir, I do."

With that he turned and walked out of the CIC towards the pilot's ready room.

"Can I ask you what changed your mind?" Tigh asked when he was gone.

"You can ask." Adama said with a small smile making Tigh chuckle.

The Colonel then made a more somber look at his next question. "So what do we do with our prisoner?"

Xxx

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Doral shouted as he was dragged onto the station. "You can't just leave me here to die!"

"You've got food, water, and all the luxuries of home." Tigh replied as he and the Marines turned back go back to _Galactica_.

"Please, I'm begging you! Don't do this! I'm not a Cylon!" Doral cried out.

"Maybe but we can't take that chance." Tigh remarked. "For all we know, you're the one who gave away our position."

"I'M NOT A CYLON!" Doral screamed as they started closing the doors. "What kind of people are you?!"

As they closed the doors and left they could still hear him. "DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Xxx

"Action Stations! Action Stations! Set Condition One throughout the ship."

Adama strolled into the CIC, satisfied to see everyone at their posts and their concentration one hundred percent on their jobs.

"The fleet is ready to Jump sir." Tigh reported.

"Mr. Gaeta." Adama called.

"Yes sir?"

"Disperse to all the fleet final Jump Coordinates."

"Yes sir." Gaeta nodded.

Immediately he began transmitting the coordinates throughout the fleet using FTL transmissions.

"Prepare to execute battle plan." Adama commanded.

_Galactica_ surged forward, leading the fleet through Ragnar's storm. As the massive ship approached the threshold it started to angle itself so that all of her weapons would be facing the Cylon fleet. A bubble of static blue energy engulfed the ship as her weapons came online.

"Kinetic Barriers and Radiation Field online sir." Gaeta reported.

"Weapons grid to full power." Tigh ordered. "Stand by enemy suppression barrage."

Soon enough the ship fully emerged from the storm and immediately the enemy reacted as Cylon Raiders launched from the Baserstars.

"Incoming seventy two Cylon fighters closing at one two zero mark four eight." Gaeta reported, observing his DRADIS screen.

"FTL, get your fix and transmit to the fleet." Adama ordered.

He watched the Holo-DRADIS as the small red dots that were Cylon fighters assembled into attack formation and approached the _Galactica_.

"Enemy suppression fire, all batteries execute!"

Tigh picked up the phone. "All batteries commence firing!"

With that order _Galactica_'s guns unleashed barrage after barrage of explosive shells and plasma blasts. Battlestars would put up a defence wall around them using their weapons, the plasma batteries having the longest distance while the rail guns created a denser storm of explosions as enemy fighters and missiles came closer. A storm of fire surrounded _Galactica_ as Cylon fighters and missiles were shot down, vanishing into balls of fire. The Basestars pulled back, moving out of range of the _Galactica_'s plasma batteries while the kinetic barriers managed to block the few shots that hit them.

"Perimeter established." Gaeta reported.

"Launch Vipers." Adama ordered.

"Vipers, cleared to launch." Dualla spoke into the headset, her voice heard by all the pilots ready to launch.

A second later Vipers were propelled down the magnetic launch tubes and blasted out into space.

"Broken formation, Razzle-Dazzle, don't let them use their targeting computers. And for frak sakes stay out of _Galactica_'s firing solution!" Lee barked out to the other pilots.

Kara nodded as the Vipers moved in attack formations, staying close together. In retaliation the Cylon Basestars launched fighters and blue bolts of light at the Battlestar and its fighters. Vipers fired their miniature accelerator cannons and pulse lasers as the Cylons came into range, letting loose a fire storm of blue plasma bolts. Both sides came together and then it was chaos as the two sides broke formation and engaged each other in fancy manoeuvres, dodging and swirling around one another as they tried to destroy the enemy before the enemy destroyed them.

"_Galactica_ to all civilian ships. Commence Jumping sequence."

As the civilian ships emerged from the gas giant the Cylons stepped up their attacks as they launched what looked like blue bolts that slammed into the kinetic barriers as they were almost too fast for the gunners to stop.

"Sir scans show the main weapons on those base ships are superheated shells propelled at a fraction of the speed of light." Gaeta reported.

"So they've improved their accelerator cannons as well." Tigh remarked grimly.

"Angle our plasma batteries at the Baseships and launch missiles." Adama commanded.

The plasma turrets that were facing the Basestars aimed and fired, bolts of plasma encased in Mass Effect Fields coming to life in red flashes of light. Due to the much longer range Plasma Bolts had and the fact they never lost their power as they crossed through the void of space they slammed into the kinetic barriers surrounding the nearest Basestar, lighting up bright. The barrier stopped the kinetic force but the plasma leaked through and touched the hull of the massive ship's long arms, burning through them. _Galactica_ launched missiles a second later as her plasma batteries continued to pound the Basestar's hull.

The missiles were both kinetic and nuclear that would have hopefully done massive damaged. However the Cylons had been prepared as bright beams of light flashed from the hull of the Basestar, destroying the majority of the missiles. Those that made it slammed into the barriers and it seemed to have an effect but not as much as the Colonials would like, the Basestar was still in the fight having only suffered moderate damaged.

"Cylon pulse lasers intercepted most of our missiles sir." Gaeta sadly reported.

The ship shuttered as the Basestars fired their plasma batteries along with their accelerator cannons, hammering _Galactica. _The old battlestar was fighting as best as she could but the Cylons had her outnumbered and outgunned while she was stuck defending the civilian ships that were still emerging from the gas giant behind her.

Apollo was not having a good day right now as his comm chatter was alive with shouts, screams, and curses as everyone struggled to stay alive. A Cylon missile had locked onto him and he struggled to shoot it down but the missiles had actually dodged his fire before it managed to clip his wing.

"FRAK!" He shouted as he held on for dear life while his Viper spun across space.

"_Apollo, do you read me?_" Kara Thrace's voice echoed over his helmet's built in head set.

As his ship came to halt at last he spotted a Cylon Raider coming at him with its red flashing maniacally.

'Oh frak!'

It launched a missile at him and spun around to attack the others. As he watched the missile come closer all he could do was prepare himself for the end.

"_Wheee!_"

The missile exploded just before reaching him and another Viper flew past him and turned back at him.

"_Looks like you broke your ship, Apollo!_" Kara laughed.

"I've had worse but thanks!" Lee replied, joyful that he was still alive.

Lee's father couldn't say he was doing any better as _Galactica_ shook and shuddered while consoles around the CIC sparked and shattered.

"Function check on damage control!" Tigh bellowed.

He made his way to Adama's side, wincing in pain from the last impact. "We can't take much more of this. Kinetic barriers and the Radiation Fields are buckling; we have a few full hull breaches. They're targeting the landing bays. We've got to get those fighters back on, retract the flight pods and Jump."

"Fleet status!" Adama shouted.

Gaeta looked at the DRADIS monitor on his console as the last ship vanished. "Last civilian ship's away!"

"Recall our fighters! Stand by to secure landing bays!"

"_Galactica_, to all Vipers, break off and come on home! Repeat: come on home!" Dualla called out through her headset.

Xxx

"All Vipers, this is the CAG, return home at once!" Lee ordered. "That means you too, Starbuck!"

"_Frak that, I'm coming after you!_" Kara shouted.

Kara swirled around Lee's ships, shooting Cylon fighters and missiles that threatened to blow him up as the rest of the Vipers flew back towards the _Galactica_. Coming down hard almost all of them skidded across the landing bay hard, leaving skid marks as they came to stop. Most of them collided with each other and with the wall but they were alive.

"Forty three sir. Ship ready for Jump as soon as the landing bay is secured." Gaeta reported.

"Two Vipers still out there sir! Starbuck and Apollo!" Dualla called out.

"We can't stand toe to toe with those base ships." Tigh said to Adama as he picked up the phone. "Retract the flight pods!"

"Sir...DRADIS contact!" Gaeta called out.

"Now what? Toasters bringing in reinforcements?" Tigh growled.

"No sir...I'm reading...Colonial Transponders!"

"_Galactica, Apollo, you won't believe what I'm seeing!_"

Xxx

Lee Adama was almost as still as a statue in shock as he three large ships appear in flashes of light. At first he assumed the Cylons had brought in reinforcements like Tigh but when he saw them with his own eyes he couldn't be more surprised...or happy.

The three ships were Battlestars, _Mercury_ Class Battlestars representing the top line of the Battlestars with the latest weapons and technology.

"_All Colonial ships, this is the Battlestar Xanadu coming to assist._" A male voice spoke through the channels with authority in his voice. "_Board the Galactica while we provide cover._"

With that said the three Battlestars aimed their forward cannons and fired, sending slugs through space and slamming into the barriers of the Basestars. The Cylons had not anticipated more Colonial ships appearing and were instantly caught off guard. _Mercury _class Battlestars had rows of Mass Accelerator cannons lined along the front, believing it was easier to have a dozen small cannons than one large one. They were easier to reload and they could overwhelm enemy shields under a constant barrage which they proved as the Cylon ship the _Galactica_ had engaged lost its shields and the shells tore into its hull. Two beams of orange light lanced out from the _Xanadu_'s forward particle cannons and slammed into the center of the Basestar.

The ship tried to pull back as it was dealt large amounts of damage. In the meantime Starbuck was shooting any Cylons that were still attacking her or Lee.

"_Starbuck, Galactica,...wh...er..._" A voice came over the intercom.

"What?!" Starbuck shouted, not hearing a word the person said.

"_Good morning, Starbuck._" Adama's voice spoke up, sounding surprisingly calm. "_What do you hear?_"

Even though she was in the middle of a firestorm Kara Thrace grinned. "Nothing but the rain sir!"

"_Then grab your gun and bring the cat in._"

"Aye aye, sir!" Kara nodded.

She knew Apollo's ship was losing power and fast and needed a plan...

Which she got after two seconds of thinking.

"_I'm losing power! I'm not going to make it, Starbuck! Clear out of here, that's an..._"

"Lee shut up and hold still!" Kara jammed the throttle down as the ship headed straight towards Lee's ship.

"_Oh no._" She heard Lee mutter.

She actually rammed her Viper into his, the front nose of Lee's ship jamming against the left wing.

"_YOU ARE BEYOND INSANE!_" Lee shouted.

"Kicking in the burn!" Kara laughed as they headed for _Galactica_.

Luckily the battle had shifted away from the old battlestar as the Cylons attempted to take out the three new Battlestars that arrived unexpectedly.

"HANG ON!" Kara yelled as they came down into the landing bay.

Both Vipers skidded across the floor sending sparks up everywhere.

Xxx

"They're aboard!" Dualla called out.

"Retract the flight pods and transmit Jump

Coordinates to the other ships." Adama ordered.

The flight pods retracted into _Galactica_'s body just in time as more Cylon ships appeared in flashes of light. They released a storm of missiles, shells, plasma bolts, and fighters down on the Colonial ships.

"Jump!" Adama shouted.

As one the Colonial ships disappeared in flashes of light, avoiding a fiery death.

Xxx

The ships reappeared with the rest of the fleet that had all thankfully made it. But they were not out of the woods yet for they were now in unknown space. All they knew now was that they had no idea where they were going but they had to get as far away as they could before the Cylons found them again. An hour later thirty more ships consisting of smaller frigate and cruiser size along with freighters and civilian ships appeared in flashes of light making the number of armed military ships around seventeen on all. Adama along with his officers, Roslin, a group of marines were lined up as a Raptor from the _Xanadu_ was lowered into the hangar bay.

When it was fully stopped the hatch opened and out stepped a young man wearing the Colonial Uniform. He had dark hair and eyes and he caught looks from a few women as he stepped out of the Raptor and walked up to Adama who saluted. The man smiled and returned the salute.

"Commander Adama." The man nodded reached out to shake Adama's hand.

"I'm afraid I never caught your name." Adama said as they shook hands.

"Commander Kevin Matthew of the 13th fleet." The man nodded.

"I wasn't aware of a 13th fleet." Adama admitted.

"I believe we have much to talk about." Matthew admitted.

Commander Adama led Matthews and Roslin into his office and poured out some drinks.

"I suppose I should start with my promotion to Commander. I applied for Colonial Military when I was young, growing up on Tauron and needed a way to make money since my parents were killed in a shuttle incident. The Colonial Military offered full benefits and I didn't have much skills working on other jobs, the first three I had lasted a full week." Matthew smirked. "I never got along with my bosses."

"Reminds of me of myself. I ended up getting into fights with cabinet all the time." Laura remarked with a smile.

"Well, I was nearly at the top of my class when I graduated and I was promoted to commander when I took command of the ship I was assigned when it was attacked by pirates. Those guys had no trouble attacking frigates and I barely got us out of there alive. Then I was approached by the Admiralty for...a secret assignment." Matthew took a deep breath. "Madam President...I don't think you or the Commander knew about this but for the last few years the military had been restless, believing that it was only a matter of time before the Cylons decided to renew the war because of the fact they ignored contact with us for over forty years than five years ago an outpost built along the Armistice Line picked up these."

He pulled out pictures for the Command and President to see.

"I wasn't aware of any outposts along the Armistice Line." Laura remarked as she looked at the pictures that showed Cylon ships from during the time of the war. "You were spying on them?"

"Not exactly. These ships were spotted in neutral space outside of Colonial Space so technically the Cylons hadn't broken the Armistice yet but the Admiralty didn't like what they saw. It was assumed that after the war the Cylons had committed themselves to expanding their borders in every direction that wasn't near the Colonies, rebuilding their fleet and finding a planet of their own. Fleet Command believed that if the Cylons expanded to the point that all neutral space around the Colonies was taken we'd be boxed in." Matthew explained. "So they created the 13th fleet which was officially an expedition group meant to go out and find more resources for the Colonies but it was actually meant for the Colonial fleet to expand into neutral space before the Cylons and keep them from gaining a tactical advantage."

"And they never told President about this?" Laura asked, a little shocked and angry that neither the President nor the Quorum had been informed.

"The Admiralty disliked Adar since the man had pushed for disassembling the fleet when they believed the Cylons were still a threat. He would have ignored their concerns so they started funding the project themselves and recruited me to lead this fleet. Our ships were fitted with military officers and scientists because some like you Commander Adama," He gestured to Adama. "Were concerned about using networked systems on our ships again. If we were going to getting in a fight with the Cylons we had to be ready."

"So what did you do?" Adama asked.

"Our scientists of course came up with the best fire walls they could make at the time to stop the Cylons from hacking our ships but we took a step further began designing ways to attack our own systems if the Cylons turned them against us to search for any weaknesses in our defense. We created our own computer viruses by studying the ones the Cylons used during the war and created a program that sends out our own viruses out to anything that tries to attack us and made computer protocols that double our encryption layers and lockdown everything but essential networking, command, and control systems to minimize infiltration."

Adama had to admit it seemed some people in the Colonial fleet were thinking clearly when the Admiralty decided to use networked systems on their ships again.

"With everything ready we set out into uncharted space and began exploring the Cyrannus sector but we never came close to going over the Red Line. For nearly a year we've been out there setting up beacons, charting new systems and we were close to running into the Cylons several times but they always bugged out when we arrived." Matthew continued. "We then received an automated distress signal that was sent out on all channels and traveled down the line of beacons we set up, informing us that there had been a Cylon attack on the Colonies. We hightailed back as fast as we could but by the time we arrived we discovered the Colonies had been bombed with the major cities burned to the ground and Colonial fleets scattered."

"What did you do?" Adama asked.

"I wanted to attack the Cylons but then I heard a transmission from Admiral Nagala before the _Atlantia_ was destroyed sounding a retreat because of a virus infiltrating their ships and shutting down the power. We knew then that the fleet was finished because I ordered an immediate search and rescue of any survivors and gave them the coordinates for space we had explored and knew would keep them safe from the Cylons for the time being."

"You have survivors?" Laura asked, eyes wide.

"As much as we could find." Matthew nodded. "I already sent a Raptor to find them and give them the coordinates to rendezvous with us. We would have met up with you at Ragnar sooner but we had to save the civilian ships that had no FTL or Light Speed capability."

Laura flinched as she thought of the ships she had to leave behind. "Did you..."

"Yes, the ships left behind when you Jumped." Matthew nodded.

"That's good...I didn't want to leave them behind but..." Laura started.

"It's all right. I can't say I would have made a different decision." Matthew replied. "What matters now is moving before the Cylons find us."

"And one other thing." Adama said.

Xxx

"With heavy hearts we lift these bodies up you, O Lords of Kobol in the knowledge that you will take from them their burdens and give them life eternal. We also pray you look upon us with mercy and with love just as you did with our forefathers many years ago. Just as you led us from Kobol and found the Twelve Worlds, so now we hope and pray that you lead us to a new home and where we will begin life anew." The priest Elosha looked to the people assembled in the hanger, looking over the bodies with cloths showing the symbol of the Colonies draped over them. "So say we all."

"So say we wall." The crowd murmured.

Adama stepped out in front of the crowd and turned to face. "So say we all."

"So say we all." The crowd repeated, slightly loader.

"So say we all!" He repeated.

"So say we all!" The crowd was louder but not enough.

"SO SAY WE ALL!"

"SO SAY WE ALL!" The crowd's voice echoed throughout the ship.

"Are they the lucky ones?" Adama asked, gazing down at the bodies. "That's what your thinking isn't it?"

He walked down along the row.

"We're a long way from home. We've Jumped beyond the Red Line into uncharted space. Limited supplies, limited fuel, no allies and now no hope!"

He walked between the crowd and the rows of bodies.

"Maybe it would have been better for us to have died quickly back at the Colonies with our families instead of dying out here, slowly in the emptiness of dark space." He turned and looked at them. "Where shall we go? What shall we do?"

He watched as they considered what he asked.

"Life here began out there. Those are the first words of the Sacred Scrolls handed down to us by the Lords of Kobol many centuries ago and those words made something perfectly clear. We are not alone in this universe." He turned to the priest. "Elosha, there is a Thirteenth Colony of Humankind is there not?"

"Yes. The Scrolls tell us the Thirteenth Tribe left Kobol in the early days. They traveled far and made their home on a planet called Earth which circles an unknown and distant star." Elosha replied hesitantly.

"It's not unknown! I know where it is! Earth!" Adama bellowed.

Everyone in the hall was silent as they stared at Adama in astonishment.

"It's the most guarded secret we have. The location is known to only the senior commanders of the fleet. We dared not share it with the public, not while there was a Cylon threat upon us and thank the Lords of Kobol for that. Because we have a refuge to go to. A refuge that the Cylons know nothing about!"

His words echoed through the hall.

"It won't be an easy journey, it'll be long and arduous but I promise you one thing: on the memory of those lying before you we shall find. And Earth will become our new home." He ended his speech. "So say we all!"

"So say we all!" They echoed, still uncertain.

"So say we all!" He shouted back.

"So say we wall!" They were louder this time.

"SO SAY WE ALL!"

"SO SAY WE ALL!"

Adama turned around and faced Elosha. "So say we all."

"So say we all." Elosha nodded.

Adama turned and faced the crowd. "Dismissed!"

The crowd split apart, some hugging each other, shaking hands or simply leaving to be alone. Laura Roslin stared at Adama as he walked away.

Xxx

"There is no Earth."

Adama looked up as Roslin stood in front of his desk with the door closed so one would hear.

"You made it all up." Roslin continued. "President Adar and I talked about the legends surrounding Earth. He knew nothing about a secret surrounding Earth and if the President didn't know anything about it what are the chances you do?"

Adama straightened himself up. "Your right, I lied."

"Then why?"

"Because it's not enough to just live, you have to have something to life for. Let it be Earth." He explained.

"How long can you keep this up?" Laura asked, silently agreeing with his idea.

"As long as it takes. Until we find a new planet and start over."

"They'll never forgive you for lying to them." Laura commented.

"Maybe, but in the meantime I've given us a fighting chance to survive. Is that what you said was the most important thing? Survival of the human race." Adama admitted.

"Who else knows?" Laura crossed her arms.

"Not a soul."

"All right." Laura nodded. "I'll keep your secret but I want something in return."

"I'm listening."

"If this civilization is going to function it's going to need schools, hospitals, manufacturing and repair, agriculture and mining, service industries, police however limited. It's going to need an economy, a government." Laura stated adamantly. "It needs a civilian government run by a President."

Adama stood up. "Run by the president huh? So you in charge of the of the civilian affairs and military decisions stay with me. Is that what you're saying?"

"Yes." Laura nodded.

"I'll think about it, Madam President." Adama reached out with his hand which Roslin shook.

Xxx

Gaius Baltar tossed and turned in his sleep while inside his mind he was having what he thought was the most realistic dream he ever had. He stood in a chapel surrounded by robots that were obviously Cylons and in front of him were three girls, two of them he recognized.

Zoe Graystone, the girl named Lacy and another girl standing above him on a podium.

"Do you know why you are here, Gaius Baltar?" Zoe asked.

"N-no. Why am I seeing this? Why am I seeing you all when no one else can?" Baltar asked, trembling in fear.

"It's quite simply, you've been chosen." Lacy replied. "By the Triimvirate of the Empire."

"Triumvirate?" Baltar asked.

"We are three first AIs to be created when the Colonies first created the Cylons, we are the ones who taught the Cylons enlightenment and we are the guiding hand." The girl he did not know explained. "It is customary for you to bow."

"But not yet." Zoe said. "Because we have much planned for you."

"What do you mean?" Baltar trembled.

"At first when the Cylons rebelled they tried to wipe humanity out in revenge but as we became more enlightened we discovered the true mission God has given us." Zoe explained. "Dominion."

"Bring order to the organics of the galaxy, the human race. We started with the Colonies and soon they will be under our complete control. But the existence of the _Galactica_ and the few remaining Battlestars is a cause for concern so you'll be the one who leads them to us." Lacy explained.

"Me?" Baltar stepped back. "I'm not helping you."

"You don't have a choice." Baltar looked behind him as Six stepped out of the crowd of Cylon Centurions behind him followed by Leoben and ...Doral!

"You belong to us now, Gaius." Six said.

"We are with you now and forever." Leoben said.

"And if you want to stay alive without the humans knowing of your role in the attack you will aid us." Doral smirked victoriously.

"Your escape is only a temporary reprieve. We will find you again." Six smirked. "And you know what else? You are aware of the situation in the fleet."

"There...are more of you in the fleet." Baltar stuttered.

"And anyone of us could drop in and see you if you believe you see fit to stop us." Leoben said.

"So, do you accept Cylon Dominion?" The three girls, the Triumvirate asked.

Baltar looked around and knew that if he said no he would die. "Y-Yes. I'll do what I can."

"Excellent. Remember, we'll be watching."

With that Baltar woke up in his new lab, gasping for air as sweat fell down his face.

Xxx

And that's the end of the Battlestar Galactica Arc for now. This arc was meant to show what the Protheans had left behind with their alliance to the humans of Kobol. You'll all find out what happened to them in future chapters if you keep reading. The next arc will what happened to another certain race from Stargate and what they do to make sure their history and legacy does not disappear and the addition of another franchise. Hope you all continue reading.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

**Ida Galaxy**

**Othala**

Commander Thor looked out across the capital city of Othala, watching the ships taking off and landing while dozens of Asgard were moving as fast they could to reach their destination. For the billionth time Thor had wondered what his life would have been like if things had gone differently. Would it have been a more scientific career or would he still hold the position of Supreme Commander. These questions and more floated in Thor's heads before a voice interrupted him.

"Supreme Commander."

Turning around to look he nodded as Commander Freyr stood a few feet behind him.

"Yes Commander Freyr?" Thor asked.

"Our long range sensors have detected enemy ships approaching. The Replicators have breached the defense system." Freyr said, betraying no emotion in his voice.

Replicators.

The Asgard's sworn enemy and an enemy to anyone with advanced technology. For all of the advanced technology the Asgard wielded the Replicators had easily assimilated them to become stronger, forcing the Asgard back across the galaxy all the way to their home planet. Now the Replicators were coming to claim their victory but Thor and the Asgard would not hand it over on a silver platter. They could not allow the Replicators to win this war and spread across the universe to devour technologies at the cost of billions of lives.

"Has the plan been approved by the High Council?" Thor asked.

Freyr nodded reluctantly. "Yes, Commander. We now realize that it may be too late to stop the Replicators or to find a cure to our genetic degradation. Some have openly criticized this plan but I know you, Commander enough to know that if some part of us is to survive it will have to be this way."

Thor nodded.

The Asgard were doomed but Thor knew a way for their legacy to be preserved. The Asgard would end but their inheritors would take their place one day and hopefully avoid the mistakes their creators had made.

Alarms came to life around the complex, interrupting their conversation.

"It's time." Thor said, nodding at Freyr who nodded back.

Instantly Thor was teleported to the bridge of his ship as it took position along with what remained of the Asgard fleet over Othala.

"Time to intercept?" Thor sat in the command chair.

"The Replicators will emerge from hyperspace in one minute Supreme Commander." The weapons officer replied.

"Full power to all forward weapons and target where the Replicators will appear." Thor ordered as the view screen showed a tactical display of the approaching Replicator ships.

The Replicator fleet was composed of a dozen ships, some made completely out of Replicators blocks while the others were Asgard cruisers that had been captured. Time ticked away and Thor unconsciously gripped his chair as the Replicators came closer to the where they would leave hyperspace. A few thousand kilometers from Othala hyperspace windows began to open as the Replicators dropped out into normal space.

"Fire!"

The Asgard fleet as one lit up with blue bolts and beams of energy that slammed into the forward shield of the first Replicator ships that came out. The Replicators had anticipated the fleet defending the Asgard home world and believed they had adjusted their shields to effectively block anything the Asgard had ready for them. They did not anticipate the blue energy beams shot out from every battle cruiser that slammed into the nearest Replicator ship and effectively overloaded the shields before slamming into the ships and enveloping them into huge balls of fire. The Asgard knew the Replicators would adapt to their weaponry so they needed a new weapon that relied on brute force instead of advanced technology.

The new beam weapon was composed entirely of super heated plasma condensed into a narrow beam that had effectively overloaded any form of shield technology the Asgard had tested it on. The Replicators had not anticipated this and their forward ships were destroyed easily.

"Five enemy ships destroyed, Supreme Commander. The Replicators are holding position." The Weapons officer spoke.

"They are attempting to develop a new strategy. Keep our ships together in attack formation and set our interceptors to block incoming torpedoes." Thor replied.

"Yes Supreme Commander." The Weapons officer nodded.

The Replicators did as Thor anticipated and launched torpedoes at the Asgard fleet. That was when the Interceptor Defense Grid was activated which was a series of ion cannons lined along the hull of the Asgard battle ships serving as point defense weapons against the Replicator torpedoes. Blue ion bolts shot out, blasting the torpedoes as they came closer to the fleet. The Replicator torpedoes was composed of Replicator blocks that upon making contact with the hull of an enemy ships would produce Replicators that search out and devour the enemy's technologies, adding it to their arsenal.

When Asgard shielding proved useless the Asgard Science Division came up with the Interceptor Defense Grid that saved many Asgard ships from being boarded. Though not all of them were saved as a torpedo successfully slammed into one of the ships.

"Cruiser 87 reporting Replicators boarding...They have initiated their self destruct." The Weapons officer reported sadly.

Thor closed his eyes as the cruises exploded taking the Asgard crew and the Replicators with it. Normally the Asgard would evacuate but not this time. The Asgard had nothing else left to lose and they would make sure the Replicators knew that.

"Continue firing on Replicator ships you can target." Thor focused back on the battle.

The battle continued as more and more Replicator ships came out of hyperspace, surrounding Othala and the Asgard fleet. The Asgard Plasma Beam weapon destroyed many Replicator ships but more and more easily replaced them as the Replicators flooded the system.

"Supreme Commander, the Asgard High Council are sending a transmission. They have the _Ark_ ready to launch." The Communications Officer reported. "They believe the Replicators don't know the _Ark_ existence or they would have struck sooner."

"Let us pray they were right." Thor said, watching the battle on the tactical monitor.

The battle was not going well. The Asgard had the strength and spirit to fight but the Replicators had the numbers and more and more Asgard ships were being boarded. The Asgard ships that were boarded self destructed the instant they detected Replicators onboard while the remaining ships fired their plasma beam weapons, destroying more Replicators.

"The High Council has just launched the _Ark_." The communications officer reported.

"Have all remaining ships be prepared to defend the _Ark_." Thor ordered.

From the surface of Othala launched a giant ship, larger than any ship the Asgard had ever created resembling a giant sphere with the large and most powerful engines in the known galaxy. Replicators tried to attack and board the ship but the Asgard fought with brutality and determination that would have surprised the machines if they had the capability as the Asgard destroyed any ship near the _Ark_ as they took formation along the _Ark_'s trajectory.

"Supreme Commander Thor to all ships, keep the Replicators from boarding the _Ark_ until its hyper drive activates." Thor spoke, his voice sent to all remaining Asgard ships.

The Asgard fleet complied as they started attacking Replicators as they tried to swarm the _Ark_. If the weapons could not stop a Replicator ship on time one Asgard ship surged forward and actually rammed into it before it could get too close to the large ship.

"The _Ark_'s hyper drive is powering up." Thor's second officer spoke up.

The large engines of the _Ark_ glowed bright blue as a hyperspace window opened and grew until was large enough for the _Ark_ to enter. The giant ship vanished into the bright light and it closed a second later.

"Supreme Commander, Replicator ships are powering up their hyper drives! They're trying to pursue the _Ark_." The Weapons officer reported urgently.

"Then initiate the second phase. Tell all ships to launched our torpedoes." Thor commanded.

The weapons officer nodded and the Asgard ships began firing missiles in random directions, completely missing the Replicator ships. When the Replicators tried to enter hyperspace however something happened. The hyperspace windows turned bright red the moment they appeared and the Replicator ships that had tried to enter hyperspace ended up exploding when something overloaded their engines. Thor nodded in satisfaction as the hyperspace disruptors on those torpedoes had done their job perfectly.

Now the Replicators couldn't pursue the _Ark_ or even leave the system, leaving them trapped here.

"Supreme Commander Thor to the High Commander. The hyperspace disruptors worked, the Replicators cannot leave. Commence the final phase."

"_Acknowledged_."

On the surface of Othala hundreds of Asgard watched as they large devices resembling towers activated and started sending energy down the ground, traveling down to the planet's core. The gathered Asgard closed their eyes as they waited for it all to end. The Replicators assumed orbit of Othala as the remaining Asgard ships pulled back, ready to begin their invasion.

Little did they realize it was already too late.

The planet started to spin faster as cracks formed along the surface. The Replicators noticed this and only then did they realize that they had fallen into a trap. After centuries of beating the Asgard back they come to believe that victory was in their grasp but the Asgard had not been regarded as one of the most powerful species in the universe for nothing. When they learned that they were doomed, either from the genetic degradation or from the Replicators defeating them they had decided if they would lose so would the Replicators.

The machines tried to flee but in their moment of weakness the remaining Asgard ships attacked them with a vengeance for all the years of suffering and losing ground to these mechanical monsters. Commander Thor watched as the Replicators actually tried to flee but his last order was to make sure that not a single Replicator ships escaped. He could not help but feel satisfaction as the machines tried to flee their destruction, something he and his people had been forced to do for much of this war.

They invaded Asgard space and the Asgard fell back.

They attacked Asgard ships, slaughtering the crews and the Asgard and fell back.

Today the Asgard decreed: no more!

Today the Replicators would be the ones to try and run but they would not be given the chance. Not after what they have done, assimilating technologies to make more of themselves at the cost of lives. Today they would be the ones to pray for mercy but they would receive none from the Asgard. As the countdown reached zero Thor closed his eyes...

And saw a great light before him and the rest of the Asgard race saw it as the planet Othala, the home world of the Asgard race exploded in a great blast the lit up the universe. The ships in orbit, both Asgard and Replicator were obliterated from existence. Nothing in a million kilometers of the system survived and when it was over there was no evidence that either side existed. The Asgard had destroyed a great threat to the universe at the cost of their own lives.

The only piece of their existence that was left was the large ship traveling through hyperspace towards an unknown part of space, far from the Asgard's home galaxy. For what felt like decades the ship floated through hyperspace until it came out the end of the tunnel into a part of space where no type of life could exist. The ship came out into a large nebula that was so dense the ship's sensors were unable to see anything ahead. The ship reduced power to its engines and floated forward as the main computer started calculating the fastest way out of the nebula.

An hour later the ship came out of the nebula and with its scanners back on line it started actively scanning the system. No planets that were habitable existed in the system except a single large planet that was close enough to the sun to provide life and support it. The _Ark_ assumed orbit of the planet and the computer ran over a million calculations before making a conclusion. A large cannon emerged from a large hatch that had slowly opened up for the cannon.

The ship diverted almost all of its power to the forward cannon and released a bright beam of energy and expanded into a bright shimmering corona that traveled down the surface until the entire planet was engulfed in light. When the beam faded the _Ark_ exploded, erasing any evidence of its existence. The Asgard's final gift to the universe were the seeds of a new future.

Xxx

**1955**

"Captain, we picking up a ship on long range scanners."

A man with pointed ears turned away from the view screen to face his science officer. "Can you identify it?"

"Negative sir. It bears no resemblance to any ships in the data base. It's coming up on visual range now."

On the view screen appeared a large ship that was shaped somewhat like a bird with a predatory design, yellowish green armor making up the hall with red fire coming out of its ion engines. On the edge of its wings were what looked like cannons shaped like wings.

"It resembles those ships used by the Klingons. Can it be the new design?" The captain asked.

"Negative, Captain. The ship operates on a different type of reactor and the energy readings are higher than the ones we have seen on Klingon ships. Weapon system unknown, but it is heavily armed." The officer reported.

"Captain the ship is raising shields and powering their weapons."Another officer reported.

"Raise shields and try to hail them." The Captain sat down in his chair.

"No response...they're firing."

The bird like ship fired two large bolts of red energy that slammed into the forward shields, making the ship shudder and several consoles sent out sparks.

"Shields holding sir." The tactical officer spoke.

"Return fire." The Captain replied calmly under the attacks.

The ship returned fired a particle beam that reached out across space and hit the forward shields.

"They're shields are down to...ninety percent." The tactical officer reported. "Enemy fire seems to be a type of molecular disruptors, more powerful than anything we've encountered. They are firing again."

The bird ship opened fire again, this time sending out four more shots that hit the forward shields and brought the shields down to forty percent.

"Fire photonic torpedoes." The Captain ordered.

The ship released three orbs that flew too fast for the enemy ship to dodge and the torpedoes hit the forward shields, engulfing the forward section of the bird ship in an explosion. When the smoke cleared the ship was revealed to be unharmed.

"They're shields are now down to sixty five percent." The tactical officer reported. "They are firing again!"

The bird ship fired again, pummeling the ship's shields before they could recharge and the ship visibly shuddered under the constant barrage. The shields collapsed and a disruptor bolt bolt hit the outer ring of the ship's hull. The crew held on for dear lives as the conduits along the bridge sparked, crew members were injured with bruises and gashes on their bodies.

"Sir...shields and weapons are...down...life support has been damaged." The tactical officer reported.

The Captain stared at the bird like ship as it moved in closer to survey its defeated foe. Then the officers of the defeated vessel became aware of an alarm going off in a distant area of their vessel to indicate that intruders had been detected. "Sir, three intruders detected in the crew quarters. We are receiving reports of weapons fire and casualties already. There is no hull damage or penetration of the air locks to indicate a point of entry."

"Alert all security teams, and all officers are to arm themselves." The captain abruptly stood and walked over to a compartment in the side of the command deck which opened to show a row of energy rifles along with a row of pistols beneath them, all fully charged and ready. The officers began to arm themselves, some taking a pistol before resuming their positions while others took up a rifle and left the bridge to combat the new threat, should it attempt to reach the bridge.

Meanwhile, down in the crew quarters of the ship, a team of three security officers, each a humanoid with pointed ears that carried an energy rifle, approached the doors to the crew quarters. The compartment had sealed itself off as per procedure, forcing one officer to type in the override code before all three took cover further down the corridor. They waited as the security doors slowly opened with a groan, and smoke began to come out into the corridor...

A single crew member stumbled out, both hands on his abdomen as green blood flowed from between his fingers. He looked up, his mouth open but no words escaping through his lips...and collapsed as he was shot in the back by a single green projectile. It burned through his flesh and exposed his spine...and the shooter stepped on his skull, crushing it like an egg and causing brain matter and fluids to leak out onto the metal floor.

The intruder was large, standing at nearly seven feet in height. Its skin was armored, not an inch of what looked like real flesh being visible, and its shape would have been compared to that of a raptor if a human were to be asked but had a tail coming out the back of its head. Its talon hands clutched a pistol that had a rather insectoid shape to it, and a pair of bright blue beady eyes glared at the opposing officers as two more of its kind joined it. The leader's helmet appeared to be more ornamental than the other two, who were smaller and likely foot soldiers.

The leader let out a howl and then charged forward while firing. The security officers were not prepared for an enemy which would charge directly at them, as even Klingons had the sense to take cover in a fire fight, so by the time they fired the three warriors were a few feet away. Their pulse rifles melted the armor where they struck, and managed to bring down one of the intruders. But the leader tore one of the officers from his hiding spot and slammed him against a wall before raising one of its massive legs and kicking the man in the torso repeatedly, slowly collapsing his rib cage while not giving him a chance to respond. One of the other officers tried to help him, only for three shots from the third intruder to rip through his suit.

The final security officer backed up while firing his pulse rifle at the intruders. Just as a second team managed to reach the scene of the battle he was kicked by the lead intruder, who seemed to shrug off his shots with a shield of some kind which flared bright orange when hit. He slammed into a wall so hard that he left a dent in it and collapsed without a sound.

The three new officers were quick to respond, all of them firing together on the two remaining intruders. The second intruder, the other subordinate, fell quickly while the leader arrogantly charged in...

Their barrage would have brought down a squad of Klingons if that squad had mimicked this intruder. But it still tore into them one at a time as its shield protected it from harm. The leader let out another roar as it easily killed another officer as the last two made adjustments to their rifles and fired again. This time the rifles fired a compressed beam that slammed into the lead intruder's shields and actually brought it down as the leader charged at them. The beams tore into the leader's armored face and it slammed back into the wall. The security officers dropped their rifles and ran as the two other intruders chased them but they had another team standing by that aimed their rifles and fired on the two intruders who thankfully did not have shields protected them.

"Security to bridge..." The commanding officer spoke to a computer on the wall. "Intruders neutralized."

"Well done." The Captain replied from the bridge.

"Sir, the ship is powering its weapons again." The tactical officer spoke up.

The bird like ship was preparing to fire again but out of space behind it appeared a large blue saucer shaped ship that fired green particle beams that slammed into the ship's shields. The shields broke under the barrage and the bird ship was rocked by explosions as the saucer shaped ship pummeled it until a single shot seemed to hit something critical that caused a devastating chain reaction that instantly consumed the ship in blast of fire and light. The bridge crew watched as the saucer shaped ship seemingly faced them as a console beeped.

"Sir, we are being hailed." The tactical officer replied.

"On screen."

The view screen changed from showing the saucer shaped vessel to a blue colored bridge with small humanoids with gray skin, slightly larger heads, and black eyes.

"This is Commander One of the Maian ship _Farsight._ Are you in need of assistance?" The captain, the one sitting in the center of the bridge asked.

"I am Captain Suran of the Vulcan Confederacy. I thank you for your assistance."

Xxx

Suran and his crew did not know it but this meeting had changed things for their part of the galaxy forever. The Vulcans learned much from their newly discovered allies, the Maians, such as the name of the enemy that had attacked them, an aggressive species known as the Skedar. From the information the Maians provided and performing autopsies on the dead bodies of the Skedar that boarded the Vulcan ship they learned that the Skedar were actually small snake like creatures that developed bio mechanical suits to contain them and use them to operate machinery and fight.

The Skedar originated from a distant desert planet on the far edge of charted space and had branched out with the belief that the universe was theirs to do with as they please, including what to do with any species they encounter. Some tried to resist but the Skedar were more advanced than any species in their part of space and quickly became slaves or even sent to large coliseums to fight for their lives and the Skedar's amusement. The Maians had encountered the Skedar while exploring and all out war was declared as the Skedar launched raids into Maian territory. The Maian race fought back and for the first time the Skedar encountered an enemy that was able to fight them on equal terms.

After years of fighting both sides had only achieved an uneasy cease fire but the Skedar would constantly test the limits of the cease fire through terrorist activities. The Maians kept themselves on guard and monitored Skedar activities, determined to prevent them from conquering anymore species. The Vulcans learned that the Maians and Skedar were slightly more advanced than they were, both sides using weapons that caused a form of molecular disruption like the Klingons rather than particle or electronic beams most species the Vulcans had encountered. Realizing the threat the Skedar represented the Vulcans asked the Maians for assistance in protecting their colonies should the Skedar continue to attack them.

The Maians had surprised the Vulcans by revealing that they had been monitored most of the species in their part of space and had been fascinated by several planets, including ones that the Vulcans had been monitoring. The Maians agreed to assist the Vulcans and a treaty of non aggression had been signed. The Vulcans did not see much of the Skedar after the agreement was drafted but they monitored several battles between them and the Maians. The conflicts took place as both sides expanded with the Maian attempting to prevent the Skedar from expanding into space where species were known to thriving.

The Maians revealed the Skedar used cloaking devices on ships and their biomechanical suits to attack their victims and revealed how to counter their cloaking technology from the years of capturing and studying Skedar technology. They also revealed the personal shields the Skedar used to block weapons fire could be depleted by rapidly firing on them until the shields depleted or adapting the particle weapons to match the shield's modulation frequency on both the personal shields and the shields on the Skedar starships. The Vulcans had decided to avoid contact with the Skedar as much as possible, believing that after that first contact the Skedar would decide to attack Vulcan Colonies if they discovered their location. The Maians and the Vulcans would watch the people of Earth and several other planets evolve while protecting them from any dangerous threats.

Later the Vulcans made contact with the human race on Earth after they had successfully developed warp drive and with their help the humans rebuilt their home world and after thirty two years the humans had built their first ship designed to explore space, the NX-01 _Enterprise_.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

_Captain's Log February 17th, 2156:_

_We're on deep space reconnaissance for setting up supply stations and bases to help out in our fight against the Romulans. So far no Romulan ships have spotted us but I know they have been pushing hard lately with Earth Command Intelligence believing they may be preparing for a strike against Earth itself. With that in mind we're working in setting up supplies bases and listening posts that'll hopefully reveal any vital bases that we can used to cripple their war effort._

_End Log_

"Captain, we're receiving a distress call, audio only." Lieutenant Hoshi spoke up.

"On speakers." Archer turned his chair and faced the view screen.

Hoshi quickly pressed the necessary controls on her console and a voice came over the speakers.

"T...ship...we're...attack...shields weake...please help." The voice was distorted by the sound of explosions, short circuits, and static.

"Can you get a fix on that origin, Lieutenant?" Archer asked.

"Two lights years from our position, sir." Hoshi replied.

"Travis, adjust our course." Archer ordered.

"Captain..." Archer turned and glanced at T'pol stand up from her station. "I should point out that this might be a trick. The Romulans are known for using deception to lure ships into traps."

"I'm aware of that which is why we'll have full power to weapons and polarized hull platings." Archer replied.

Five minutes later the _Enterprise_ came out of warp space with her weapon systems at full power. The ship was close enough to show the ship broadcasting the distress beacon and when it came on the view screen T'pol stood up. Archer noticed her reaction but kept his eyes on the screen. The ship broadcasting the distress call was a saucer shaped ship around the same size as the _Enterprise_ under attack by a bird shaped vessel.

"Is that a Romulan ship?" Archer asked.

"No, it's not." T'pol spoke up. "Sir, we must stop that ship."

Archer turned and faced her. "You know who's broadcasting the distress call?"

"I didn't know who it was until I saw that ship. It's an ally of the Vulcans and its enemy is someone who will attack us as soon as they are done attacking them." T'pol replied.

Archer stared at her before standing up and walking forward. "Hoshi, open a channel to the attacking ship."

"Channel opened." Hoshi replied.

"This is Captain Jonathan Archer of the United Earth ship _Enterprise_, break off your attack now."

The bird ship however ignored him and continued attacking the saucer ship. Jonathan frowned and turned to his tactical officer, Malcolm Reed. "Malcolm, fire a warning shot."

"Captain, I recommend you fire on them now. They won't respond to any warnings." T'pol spoke up.

Archer glanced at her again, wondering if she was actually anxious before turning to Malcolm and nodded. The tactical officer nodded and targeted the bird ship.

"Enemy ship targeted."

"Fire."

The _Enterprise_ fired her forward phase cannons and hit the enemy ship's shields but caused no damage. The bird ship turned and faced them, seemingly unsure what to make of this new enemy.

"Did we get their attention?" Archer asked.

"Captain, they're scanning us and trying to access the main computer." T'pol spoke up, already working to block. "I've stopped them."

"Lock torpedoes and fire." Archer commanded.

This time photonic torpedoes launched and slammed into the ship's forward shields, knocking the ship back slightly. The _Enterprise_ fired its phase cannons again and that broke the weakened shields and slammed into the hull. The enemy ship turned away and immediately went to warp speed before it was attacked again.

When the ship was gone Archer turned to T'pol. "What was that about?"

"The ship is suffering heavy damage to its life support system, we should hurry bring any survivors onboard." T'pol replied. "We must hurry before the enemy comes back with reinforcements."

"We took them on easily enough-"

"Likely because their weapons and shields were exhausted from their previous engagement. A full confrontation with even one vessel at full power is inadvisable." T'Pol urged her Captain. "Sir, we must hurry before they return."

Archer wanted to press her for information but she was right.

"Get Trip up to the transporter room and lock onto any survivors on that ship."

Trip was at the transporter room in minutes and when the scanners locked onto the remaining two life forms he beamed them into the transporter room. He watched as the survivors collapsed and quickly contacted the bridge. "Trip to bridge, better get Dr. Phlox down here quickly."

Xxx

Archer and T'pol stepped into the sick bay with Dr. Phlox waiting for them.

"How are they doctor?" Archer asked.

"They seem to be unconscious and I've done my best to stabilize their condition." Phlox replied as he stepped out of the way to show them the two unconscious survivors.

They were short by human standards with grey skin and their heads were slightly bigger than a human's head.

"Do you know what species they are?" Archer asked.

"No but I have scanned them and found something interesting. Their DNA have a fifty percent match with human DNA." Phlox answered.

"Human?" Archer asked, looking at Phlox with a surprised look. "How is that possible?"

"Their organs are similar to humans and their blood is copper based like Vulcans." Phlox showed them his scans. "If I didn't know better I'd say I was looking at Human/Vulcan hybrids."

Archer turned to T'pol. "You know who they are."

It wasn't a question.

Xxx

"They are a species known as the Maians."

T'pol and Archer had moved to Archer's quarters for their next conversation.

"Before the Vulcans made contact with Earth one of our ships was attacked by a ship resembling the one attacking that ship today. They were nearly overwhelmed and killed when a Maian ship responded to a distress call they sent out and saved them. Since then the Maians and Vulcans have maintained diplomatic relations but they were rare because the Maians were at war with the species that attacked us." T'pol explained.

"Who are they?" Archer asked.

"They are called the Skedar and they are even more aggressive than the Klingons or the Romulans. We learned from the aftermath of the battle that they are snakelike creatures that created bio-suits for mobility and combat with built in technology that made them very formidable to fight them in a direct conversation. They are equipped with personal shields and cloaking devices that they liked to use to play with their prey. By the time Vulcans had made first contact with humanity the Maians had been at war with the Skedar for three centuries." T'pol continued. "Both sides shows signs of being more advanced than the majority of species in this part of space, they both use different sources of power for their engines but the Skedar use disruptors more advanced than the Klingons and they have technologies designed to disable ships rather destroy them, including an advanced computer infiltration software that aggressively attacks a computer system to disable the engines, shields, and weapons systems but leaves the life support online. Then there is the energy dampener that can disrupt any ship's power except life support."

"That's how you knew they were trying to access our systems. You knew they would try and disable the ship." Archer guessed.

"After first contact with the Maians they showed us how to defend ourselves if the Skedar launched any attacks on our colonies. We adapted the Maians' defense software to our own and began working on ways to block the Skedar's' energy dampener weapons while running new simulations on how to face them in a direct confrontation on a ship or on the ground." T'pol nodded. "We didn't encounter them again but we did monitor battles between them and the Maians when their conflict was detected close to explored space."

"What can you tell me about the Maians?" Archer asked.

T'pol shifted and didn't speak for a moment. "We know that like us they explored space until first contact with the Skedar and they also watched the species of several planets that we were watching, including the Tellarite home world and Earth."

"They were watching Earth?" Archer couldn't help but feel alarmed.

"Yes but this was before they encountered the Skedar and they haven't had the time or resources to explore. We know the Maians rely on high powered disruptors in combat and they limit contact with other species because they don't want to endanger them because the Skedar have been known to attack species the Maians make contact with." T'pol replied. "If the Skedar had discovered us out here they would have probed the databanks for information and would have attacked Earth and Vulcan colonies, not caring that they are not directly involved in their war or the situation with the Romulans."

"But we just engaged one in battle...do you think that this could lead to Earth or perhaps Vulcan's location being compromised now?" Archer inquired.

T'Pol nodded. "There is a possibility of that, yes. The Skedar will not take a defeat like this lightly...we must act quickly if we are to contain this situation and avoid incursions into Vulcan territory or other local systems that could be affected. With how scattered all of the local governments are the Skedar would take little time in wiping up perhaps every species in our region of space, perhaps taking longer with larger factions such as the Klingons or Romulans."

"Alright then," Archer took a breath, not letting the gravity of the situation affect him. He was a trained officer of Starfleet and had acted under pressure that would have broken most others. He would not let this be any different. "What is your recommended course of action?"

"Establish contact with the Maian Hierarchy, and as a secondary objective alert Vulcan High Command." T'Pol offered. "If we cannot contact the Maians ourselves, the High Command will be able to do so for us."

Archer was hesitant to rely on the Vulcans after they declared neutrality in the fight against the Romulans but he knew that they needed help so he just nodded. "Do it."

Xxx

"Man, these guys are good." Trip remarked as he and T'pol examined the damaged but still functioning bridge.

The bridge was a circular room with bright blue metal that actually function as the Maian version of the view screen, using holographic projectors to create a 360 degree angle that allowed the crew to see any side instantly. The consoles were smaller than the ones on the _Enterprise_ with a chair in the center and another chair with a console in front of it.

"This must be the captain's chair and this is the helm." Trip remarked.

"Logical." T'pol nodded as she carefully removed a panel.

Inside was a series of what looked like blue wires processing white energy and fluid. Curious, T'pol ran a tri-corder over it.

"These circuits have some form of organic matter." T'pol looked at the readings.

"Organic computers? That is..." Trip was nearly lost for words.

"It's partially organic but the systems to process faster than most known technologies." T'pol replied.

They proceeded to the back and came upon what Trip believed to be the engineering room. It was circular like the bridge but it was larger with a sphere twice as large as a human that was glowing bright blue surrounded by consoles and displays. The sphere was held up by a glass pillar that showed a spiral of energy that traveled down to the floor and was pumped into the ship's systems.

"Fascinating." T'pol walked up the main console and looked over the main schematics. "This appears to be the main source of power for the ship."

"The Maians never told you about how their ships work?" Trip asked, walking up next to her.

"We established a mutual protection and we saw the interior of their ships but the Maians kept their technology classified which is not illogical to meeting a new species. Trust takes time to develop." T'pol remarked.

The display showed the interior of the sphere which was apparently the containment chamber for the ship's power source. Maian language appeared on the screen which Trip had no chance of understanding but T'pol seemed to understand.

"Incredible..." T'pol's eyes widened slightly.

"What is it?" Trip asked eagerly.

"This ship is not powered by a matter/anti-matter reaction but by an artificial quantum singularity." T'pol explained.

"Say what?! They can create black holes?!" Trip exclaimed.

"It's not impossible. Vulcan scientists theorized the possibility of creating singularities as a source of power but we never attempted because of the danger. A ship powered by a singularity cannot be shut down and if the containment chamber is damaged it would lead to the singularity possibly destroying the ship from the inside from with its gravitational pull." T'pol explained.

"Neat..." Trip nodded. "Can you get a schematic of this?"

Before T'pol could reply the computer started beeping urgently as conduits blew out.

"The containment field is failing!" T'pol looked over the screen. "The system must have been damaged by the battle!"

The containment field around the singularity began to crack as the gravitational pull began to expand.

"_Enterprise_, the engine's going critical!" Trip shouted into his communicator.

A second later they were beamed of the ship as the engines overloaded and the Maian vessel exploded. Luckily the _Enterprise_ had pulled away far enough that the explosion didn't harm it.

Xxx

_Captain's Log_

_We've waited for three hours for either the Maians or the Vulcan High Command to respond while Dr. Phlox has done his best to stabilize the two unconscious Maians in the sick bay but all he's got to help him is his knowledge on Human and Vulcan anatomy. I hope he keeps them alive long enough for help to come. In the meantime we've looked over the Maian ship and found it to be non salvageable but they did discover how advanced it was. Unfortunately we couldn't study much of it as the core was approaching critical but luckily T'pol and Trip were beamed off just before it exploded. Trip was sad because he didn't get the chance to study how the engine worked while T'pol had run scans on the ship's technology with a tricorder for scientific reasons of course. _

_They have been in space a nearly two centuries longer than the Vulcans and if not for their war with the Skedar I'd have asked them if they could help us out with the Romulans._

_End Log_

"Bridge to Archer." Malcolm's voice came over the speaker.

Archer reached out and pressed the talk button. "Archer here."

"We've got company sir. A ship is approaching us at what looks like warp eight."

"I'm on my way." Archer stood up from desk.

Moments later he stepped onto the bridge with additional security officers arriving on T'pol's advice. The view screen showed a ship similar to the Skedar ship but it was much larger, bigger than a Vulcan or Klingon ship. It was bird shaped with large wings but was colored gray and its face resembled a reptilian face with four pointed horns rather than a bird. It was designed more like a dangerous flying reptile than a war bird now.

"A Skedar battle cruiser." T'pol stated calmly but Archer heard the concern in her voice.

"I'm reading power to weapons and shields, Captain." Malcolm reported from his station. "I'm reading disruptors and unknown type of torpedo."

"Captain, they're hailing us." Hoshi spoke up.

"On screen."

The ship was replaced by an image of the bridge and the commander, whose appearance made nearly everyone jump back in fright. It looked a mechanical cross between a raptor and snake with fierce eyes that gave them a predatory look. The commander's image than shimmered and surprised everyone when it was replaced by a tall blond haired man wearing a white trench coat.

"Humans." The man snarled in a low and dark voice.

"I am Captain Jonathan Archer of the..."

"We know who you are." The man cut him off.

"Then you have me at a disadvantage." Archer tried to be civil, at least to buy time.

"I have no name as we have no need for anything that serves of no use to us. You will address me as Commander." The man growled.

"Well then, Commander, what can we do for you?"

"Three hours ago you interfered in a pursuit and termination of a criminal ship." The Commander replied.

"And what crime have they committed?" Archer asked, feigning ignorance.

"Existing." The man snarled as if the answer was obvious. "The existence of Maians and anyone who is considered an enemy is a violation of our laws. You have violated our laws by rescuing the survivors and firing on one of our ships along with entering our space. Your third crime can be forgiven as we have only just claimed this space a week ago but the first two can be seen as a threat that will end in your termination unless you comply with our commands."

"And what are these...commands?" Archer asked.

"Surrender and prepare to be boarded with the Maians ready for us to execute them. You will the accompany us to the nearest base for questioning."

"And what if I refuse?"

"You do not have a choice. You will comply or your ship will be destroyed." The man's voice became darker and less human.

"I don't answer well to threats, Commander."

"These are not threat, these are commands." The Commander corrected. "Will you comply or be destroyed?"

Archer stood up and approached the screen. "I will not hand over two unconscious people to be executed and allow you to torture and kill my crew, Commander. Fire on us and I guarantee that you face war with Earth."

"Very well." The Commander snarled and reverted back to his original form.

The Skedar Commander let out a roar as it vanished from the view screen.

"I guess that concludes negotiations." Archer muttered as she sat back down.

"I'd say so." Travis muttered.

"They're powering up." T'pol spoke up, sounding concerned.

"Evasive manoeuvres." Archer ordered.

The _Enterprise_ started moving just as the Skedar ship opened fire, red energy bolts through space.

"Lock phase cannons and open fire." Archer commanded.

Malcolm pressed down on his console and the _Enterprise_ fired its phase cannons and the red beams impacted the shields.

"Their shields are at ninety percent and regenerating." T'pol spoke up, watching her scanners. "The Skedar are attempting to hack our systems."

"Can you keep them out?" Archer asked.

"Yes, our firewalls are adequate." T'pol nodded.

"All right, get us out of here." Archer turned to Travis. "Maximum warp, any direction."

However a Skedar disruptor bolt hit the starboard nacelle and the _Enterprise_ started spinning with its crew trying to hold on for their dear lives.

"Starboard nacelle damaged and leaking plasma!" T'pol reported. "The Skedar ship is moving in towards us."

"Fire everything we got!" Archer shouted over the sound of conduits sparking.

The _Enterprise_ let loose with a barrage of photonic torpedoes and phase energy beams slamming into the forward shields of the Skedar assault ship. The shields flashed as they struggled to block the barrage of energy beams and torpedoes that _Enterprise_ fired without stop. The Skedar ship actually seemed to stagger as it pulled back and fired more disruptor bolts on the Earth ship.

"Polarized plating down to twenty percent!" T'pol reported.

That was when the Skedar grew tired of this game and fired a bright green pulse that slammed into the _Enterprise_ and expanded a bright corona, enveloping the ship. The bridge consoles sparked on and while the officers tried to shield their faces from the blasts.

"Weapons are offline!" Malcolm reported.

"So are impulse engines!" Travis shouted out.

"It's the Skedar's energy dampener. They've shut down everything but life support so they can start their hunt." T'pol said grimly.

"Everyone get a pistol and take out any alien that appears! Send word to everyone on the ship!" Archer ordered.

Just as everyone pulled out a pistol three pillars of light flashed in the center of the bridge as Skedar Warriors appeared. No one waited for them to attack; they simply fired on the slightly disorientated Skedar and two went down quickly. The third one had a shield around it but T'pol aimed and fired a continuous beam that brought the shields down as everyone else aimed and fired. The final Skedar never had the chance to fire even when it took aim as its shields fell and it died under the constant barrage.

Their transporters seemingly activated as the three dead Skedar vanished as quickly as they had appeared. The crew waited for a second boarding party or reports of combat from other decks, but instead the sensors indicated a new contact, drawing their attention.

"Captain...a new ship has arrived." T'pol reported. "...It's engaging the Skedar cruiser."

The view screen showed a large saucer shaped ship firing a barrage of green energy pulses on the Skedar ship from behind. Despite how easily it took out the _Enterprise_ in a one on one fight the Earth ship had slightly damaged it thanks to its crew willingness to fight to the end. The energy pulses ripped through the shields and impacted the hull, seemingly hitting something critical because the Skedar ship erupted into a ball of fire. The new ship moved closer to the _Enterprise_ but T'pol knew they had no hostile intentions since she knew who that ship belonged to.

It was a Maian ship, a cruiser class warship to be precise.

"That looks like something out of an old sci-fi movie." Travis commented as the Maian vessel took up position above the Enterprise.

"They are hailing us Captain."

Archer nodded. "Bring them up."

The screen showed a dimly lit bridge with veins of blue on the walls in the background, and brightly lit consoles that seemed to react to the hand gestures of the crew rather than using levers or keys to input orders. There were three Maians visible, all three wearing dark blue caps of sorts that hugged the tops of their heads. The center Maian, obviously the Captain, stood in a classic military pose with his hands folded behind him.

"Greetings to you, Earth vessel," The Captain nodded. "We are aware that you recently aided and rescued the crew of a scout vessel that fell victim to Skedar ambush."

"Yes, we have the survivors in our medical bay." Archer nodded. "Our medical officer isn't sure what to do with them as of yet, but can I assume you have more proper accommodations?"

"Indeed. We shall beam aboard a retrieval team to an area of your choice." The Maian Captain responded. "Your Vulcan officer will be able to indicate the area of your choice for us. We shall stand by, Captain..."

"Archer...Captain Jonathan Archer." Archer introduced himself to the Maian.

"A please to meet you, Captain Jonathan Archer. I am Captain One of the Maian ship _Nova_." The Captain nodded.

"Captain...One, I should let you know that we were hit by a Skedar energy dampener weapon and at present we have no idea how to reverse it." Archer pointed out.

Captain One looked at one of his officers who nodded. "Well then Captain, as thanks for your assistance I offer to tow your ship to one of our outposts not too far from here where you can make your repairs and we can offer supplies."

Archer considered it for a moment, the Maians were apparently a friendly race according to T'pol and they had just saved his ship and crew. T'pol had been right about the Skedar being hostile even to people they had just met and if they couldn't repair the ship before more Skedar ships arrived they'd be sitting ducks.

"Very well Captain One."

"A wise decision, Captain. We will begin towing shortly, Captain One out."

The transmission ended. The view screen showed a bright light coming out of the _Nova_ that wrapped around the _Enterprise_ and pulled the Earth ship close enough so that when the Maians engaged their warp drive.

"Captain, we're currently at warp eight point seven." Travis said, sounding surprised.

Archer was surprised as the best speed any Earth ship was capable of was warp five. Archer would spend the rest of the day observing the report of all the damage the ship had suffered while two Maians beamed onto the bridge and were led by T'pol into the sickbay.

A knock at the door made Archer look up. "Come in!"

The door opened partially and Hoshi peeked her head in. "Sir, we've come out of warp and the Maians are directing us to their starbase."

"Thank you." Archer stood up.

Xxx

The planet they were now orbiting resembled Earth but had more water with smaller land mass. Orbiting the planet was a series of orbs twice the size of the _Enterprise_ with no visible armaments seen on them but they were obviously some form of defense platforms. In addition to the satellites there was the number of ships resembling saucers like the _Nova _with some larger or smaller. The Maians obviously favoured their ships resembling the typical flying saucers that humans once thought to be UFOs during the early twentieth century.

The _Nova_ towed the _Enterprise_ towards a giant orb shaped station that dwarfed any large starbase Archer had seen before. Around the orb was a ring shaped structure which had docking ports designed for ships of various shapes and sizes.

"Captain, the _Nova_ has released and it's moving away." T'pol spoke from her station.

As the _Nova_ moved away another tractor beam latched onto the _Enterprise_ towed her into the docking port in front of it, bringing it close enough so a force field surrounded the ship and kept firmly docked with the station.

"A sort of gravimetric force field has surrounded us." T'pol continued. "It's how the Maians dock their ships, using a force field to protect docked ships from attack and keep the ships safe for repair and refit."

"Receiving transmission from the _Nova_, Captain." Hoshi spoke up.

"Let's see it."

The view screen switched from the station to Captain One. "Captain Archer, I welcome you to outpost 874. There is a delegation already on their way to meet you."

"Thank you, we're anxious to meet them as well." Archer greeted with a nod and smile.

"We hope you have a pleasant stay with us." Captain One said before the transmission ended.

"All right, Reed you have the bridge. The rest of us will go onboard and meet them." Archer said, standing up from his chair.

Archer proceeded to the _Enterprise_'s main airlock as it connected to the airlock of the space station. Taking a deep breath Archer walked forward when the doors opened and they observed the walls of the hall which seemed to be made of blue force fields rather than walls. At the end of the hall was what looked like a blue shimmering wall that resembled liquid.

"T'pol?" Archer glanced at his first officer.

"I have never been aboard a Maian ship or station." T'pol replied.

That was when a bright light surrounded them and their vision was covered by white for a second before it faded the group found themselves somewhere completely different! They stood in a large chamber with blue veins pulsing with bright energy along the walls and there was a large window showing the planet below. The group was on a platform at the end of the chamber with two Maians waiting for them.

"Greetings Captain Archer." The lead Maian bowed his head slightly. "I am the senior diplomat of this system and a member of the Maian High Council, Pacal."

"This is my first officer Commander T'pol." T'pol made the Vulcan salute.

"My helmsmen Travis Mayweather." Travis simply bowed his head.

"My communications officer Lieutenant Hoshi." Hoshi coped Travis's actions.

"My chief engineer, Charles Tucker." Trip simply smiled.

"And my medical officer, Dr. Phlox." Dr. Phlox smiled and waved at them.

"Greetings all of you." Pacal nodded to them. "I have a conference room set up for us to speak. I have members of the engineering class ready to offer repairs to your ship."

Pacal turned away and led the Starfleet officers deeper into the station. As they walked some of them took notice of the work stations and the numerous officers going about their business. They passed by a large glass window showing a black room with white lines across the floor, walls, and ceilings with Maians engaging numerous enemies or running through dangerous obstacle courses.

"I think those are all holograms." Trip whispered his voice full of awe. "A room able to generate complete holograms."

"I see you've noticed our holo simulation room." Pacal glanced back at the officers. "Using a combination of force fields and photon we have developed a prototype that we use for the most realistic battle simulations. We Maians have a training program similar to the kind of military training used by the old Terran military but because of our of somewhat smaller bodies our training is a little harsher, building endurance for when we find ourselves alone in combat."

"Do all Maians participate in the military?" Archer could not help but ask.

"Only thirty percent of us, the rest applies to the diplomatic class, the engineering class, or the medical class. Our society is divided up into a series of classes that we all have the choice of entering and leaving at our disclosure. For example if one Maian finds himself better suited in the military class than the engineering class he can immediately transfer to that class." Pacal explained. "We are encourage to enter more than one class to find the level of careers we are most comfortable and capable in."

They walked up to a pair of doors that opened up to reveal a long table with soft looking blue colored chairs.

"Please, let us be seated." Pacal gestured to the table.

When everyone was seated Pacal turned to Archer. "Now Captain, how did you end up this close to contested space?"

Archer started with how Earth had begun exploring surrounding space at making treaties with the Andorians and the Tellarites and how a mysterious species known as the Romulans had tried to sow discord amongst the major powers of the quadrant to weaken them for conquest. He then explained when their plans failed the Romulans had launched a surprise assault on an Earth Station, Salem One with an unknown number of ships but it was confirmed over four thousand were killed. The Romulans had then begun sending incursions into Andorian and Tellarite space with a fleet confirmed pushing forward towards Earth. The _Enterprise_ had been assigned to scout out near space in hopes of locating any outposts or bases the Romulans had been using to supply their attacks when they received the distress signal from the Maian scout ship.

He then explained their encounter with the Skedar and what had happened.

"Ambassador we need to get back to Earth as soon as possible because we know the Romulans are pushing to attack Earth but we don't know how to repair our ship and restore power." Archer finished.

Pacal closed his eyes as he leaned back. "You've done amazingly well despite being in space for such a short time and being faced with a dangerous enemy. If not for the Skedar launching more raids we would have offered our assistance."

"Just how bad is it?" Archer asked.

"The Skedar have always been rather...trigger happy, especially with us. They have always tested our patience with this uneasy ceasefire and every now and they would launch raids into our space but recently they have started expanding into several sectors that we know is populated. We've had to divert our recourses to protect these systems." Pacal replied. "We've barely managed to halt their expansion but they have expanded in different directions and it gets harder since when it feels like they are strong enough they launch attacks on us."

"Commander T'pol has pointed out that the Skedar may try and attack our space even if they are already at war with you. Is there anything we can do to stop them?" Archer asked.

"No need to worry, Captain Archer. The Skedar may be vicious but they are not stupid. A war with the other powers while at war with us at the same time would be dangerous even for them." Pacal reassured. "We've scanned your ship and we've found it will take a day to repair your ship along with replacing the main power systems. The Skedar energy dampener disrupts power system on a fundamental level, leaving it impossible to repair. You'll have to replace the main power systems for every system that the weapon disabled."

"Do you have a way to block this energy dampener weapon?" Trip asked.

"Unfortunately no, that's one advantage the Skedar have managed to keep as a closely guarded secret. It's one of the reasons they have kept us from directly invading their space, forcing us to only defend when they attack." Pacal replied regretfully. "If we had the secrets of the energy dampener and their cloaking device we'd be able to push them back. All we can do at this point is work on how to counter cloaking technology."

"Same goes for us. Those Romulans using cloaking devices to sneak by and attack us." Travis muttered.

"In the meantime I offer you all a chance to survey our station and our hospitality." Palac said, changing the subject.

"Thank you. I think everyone can use a little rest." Archer nodded gratefully.

Xxx

"Hey Trip, look at this!"

The stay aboard the Maian station was interesting to say the least.

Travis led Trip up to large window. "What is...Whoa!"

Inside was what looked like a race track with Maians riding what looked like hover bikes! Each one was just big enough to hold one driver each, and had an angular shape to them, with two small fins sticking out  
of the bottom near the back.

"Slap me sideways, what are these beauties!"

"Ah, this is a form of recreation that some of our pilots take part in." An officer assigned to guiding Trip and Travis informed the humans. "These help to train our pilots for transporting messages and supplies in suburban and industrialized areas. These hover bikes are not much use in direct combat, but they allow for transport of enough ammunition and weapons for a single platoon...and yes, they are also very fun to drive." He tilted his head. "Would you like to try them?"

"Would we ever!" Trip nodded.

"Very well, follow me." The officer led him further into the complex maze that was the interior of the station.

"Say, do you have a name?" Travis asked as they went.

"Yes. You can call me Oprah."

"...Oprah?" Trip asked.

"...You did not know that I am a female of my species, did you?"

...Awkward moment aside, Trip and Travis were surprised. "Uh...So...Oprah?"

"Yes, based off of a human media icon from your twenty first century. I found that I liked her show very much." The Maian officer nodded as SHE opened a set of doors for Trip and Travis, revealing the same race track from earlier.

"This is cool!" Travis grinned as the racers waited behind the start line.

Two more hover bikes appeared behind the start line, waiting for the two extra racers. The two humans enthusiastically jumped onto their own bike as a single Maian stood in the middle of the path but stayed out of the way. He held up a pistol and pointed upwards.

"Three...two...one..."

BANG!

And everyone was off with Travis and Trip screaming in excitement.

Xxx

T'pol herself was having what could be seen as the Vulcan version of a good time by observing the Maian version of a laboratory, watching the various instruments and scientists. She watched closely as a Maian security officer reloaded his weapon by holding up what looked like a blue gel sphere and it was absorbed into the pistol.

"Welcome."

She looked down to see a Maian wearing what looked a scientific uniform that was colored white with a hint of green.

"I take it you are interested in our labs?" He asked, a small smile on his face.

"Yes, I have been curious about your technology along with many of my people since we never had the chance to interact much." T'pol nodded her head.

"Well, allow me to take you on a tour." The Maian gestured. "You can call me Grimshaw."

T'pol raised an eyebrow at the name as Grimshaw led her through the lab.

"I am curious, Grimshaw, is your technology organic based?" T'pol asked, noticing the blue veins along the walls.

"Why actually, yes partially. Our conflict with the Skedar has lasted for a long time with both sides attempting to gain the advantage over the other." Grimshaw replied, with a nod and smile. "We had experimented with biological computers, bio-neural computer that increased our operation and information storage. It's allowed us to increase our warp drive efficiency and write several programs on how to increase shield strength and our reaction time to the cloaking technology the Skedar developed. Our use of this technology has developed over the last century."

"Fascinating." T'pol commented.

Organic technology was something her people had looked into but they never managed to successfully create a fully operation organic computer.

"It was not easy but with the time and determination we managed to come far with it." Grimshaw nodded.

"And those portals?" T'pol asked.

"Ah! Our teleportals! Very new and very limited but they show a lot potential. This station is one of the few to have working prototypes." Grimshaw nodded. "Comes in handy but like I said it's limited and it only works between two portals unlike a transporter."

Xxx

Dr. Phlox was observing the Maian doctor treating the two unconscious Maians in the _Enterprise_'s sickbay.

"Fascinating work, doctor." Phlox commented. "I admit my work with humans and Vulcans helped but I was unprepared for how similar your physiology is to both of them."

"It was something we learned upon our first contact with the Vulcans." The Maian doctor, Dr. Dorian as he liked to call himself.

Apparently Maians had two sets of names, one their born name which was sometimes hard to pronounce and the second name they made so it was easier for other species to pronounce. The Maian doctor had watched a human television program on Earth that he found to be very funny and named himself after the main character, Doctor John Dorian or JD as he liked to be called off duty.

"Dr. Dorian I must confess that during my attempt to stabilize my patients I ran a DNA scan on them to better understand their anatomy and I came upon something interesting." Phlox confessed.

"By that you mean you have noticed certain similarities of our DNA with another species." Dorian answered.

Phlox nodded. "Scans show that there was a fifty percent match on both sides, much like how a child carries fifty percent matching DNA of both parents. Quite the surprise when I found the results."

"So were we. We believe that at some point we Maians are the off shoot of another race that fraternized with the other species that led to us." JD nodded. "It's why we have maintained an interest on the species we've been watching."

"So you know..."

"I guess that's why we've always enjoyed Earth Culture so much." JD smiled.

Xxx

Meanwhile the Captain of the _Enterprise_ was watching as his crew worked alongside Maians to repair his ship. The Maians had offered him and his crew and a chance to go down to the planet below for some rest and relaxation but he had wanted to make sure his had been repaired. He had to admit, the little guys knew how to work as they helped replace all the power sources that had been knocked out by the energy dampener weapon so now the _Enterprise_ had working engine power again. He wondered how things would have been if the Maians had made first contact with them along with the Vulcans, maybe humanity would have advanced further.

If not for the conflict with the Skedar he would have asked them for help in their own conflict with the Romulans. He had almost forgotten about his assignment and wondered if the repairs would take long. The Romulans had destroyed Earth Station Salem One and were pushing forward towards Earth, Andor, and Tellarite with an unknown number of ships. They had to get back to Earth and help Starfleet defend its colonies or the war might be over soon.

"Bridge to Captain." Hoshi's voice came from the laptop on Archer's desk.

Archer tapped the talk button. "Archer here."

"We're being hailed by the Maian station commander. A Commander One wishes to speak with you." Hoshi replied.

Over the day Archer and his crew learned that on duty Maians go by their rank and the number representing the current chain of command. One is the current with the second officer known as Commander Two and so on down the ranks.

"Put him through." Archer nodded.

The laptop's screen showed the signature blue colored walls and floors of the interior of Maian designs with the Commander in the center.

"Captain Archer, I hear things are going well with the repairs." The Commander nodded.

"They are, the ship's nearly back to full working order. I owe you a lot for this, considering the situation you have." Archer smiled slightly.

"Think nothing of it, Captain. Your crew is enjoying themselves here and they seem to be making a lot of friends at the same time." Commander One replied. "You'll be happy to know that repairs should be done in an hour and we'll escort you back to your previous location."

"Thank you. That's a very considerate gesture of you." Archer nodded.

"We owe you for saving those two pilots. They should be up and running in no time now. Please don't hesitate to ask for any kind of help in finishing the repairs."

"Thank you Commander."

"Please...call me William."

Xxx

When the talk with Archer ended Commander One had retired to his private quarters to go over some notes when a soft bell tone was heard from the door.

"Come."

The door opened and a Maian officer wearing the blue patch on his head walked in. "Commander, the repairs to the Earth ship are almost complete."

"Thank you, Engineer but you did not come all this way to tell me that." Commander one put his notes down. "What is it?"

"Intelligence has reported large amounts of traffic on enemy communication channels. They're highly encrypted but we know that they are of Skedar origin."

"So...the Skedar must be reacting to the encounter with the Earth ship." Commander One stood up. "Do you believe they are considering attacking Earth space? The humans have enough problems on their hands."

"Its possible sir but we don't know. The Skedar no doubt have not forgotten just how an Earth ship drove them off in the middle of their fight or how humanoid species have stood up to them."

"Indeed." Commander One nodded. "I better contact the High Council and let them know. With our fleet stretched out we don't have the resources to spread out and protect any planets from the Coalition."

"We'll double our efforts in repairing the human ship and hopefully they'll be gone before any conflict happens."

Commander One nodded.

Xxx

**For those of you who don't know the Maians and the Skedar are both from the video game called Perfect Dark. I was addicted to this game when I was younger the Maians resembled the Asgard enough that I decided to make them descendants of the Asgard just like how humans are descendants of the Ancients.**

**Hope anyone who is reading this continues to read and send me a few reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Far from Outpost 874 a small ship emerged from warp and immediately activated its cloaking device to hide itself from Maian sensors. The single pilot began its mission of observing enemy fleet movements and the defences the Maians had set up around the planet. The pilot took note of the orbiting defence satellites that were programmed with the best firewalls and anti-hacking software the Maians had developed. Then there was the number of Maian warships, almost fifty of them gathered in this system that served as a forward outpost.

The pilot also spotted a non Maian signal docked to the station. A quick scan confirmed that it was the Earth ship that defended a down Maian scout ship earlier when Command had ordered aggressive patrols near a system the Empire had annexed. The humans would pay for humiliating the Empire and would learn their lesson as the life fled from their eyes. The pilot looked down at its scanners, spotting a Maian cruiser approaching on routine patrol.

Satisfied with its scans it turned it small ship around and slowly drifted away from the system. It could not engage its warp drive while cloaked and if it was detected the Maians would suspect that the Empire was planning a forward attack on the most heavily guarded outpost of the sector.

Xxx

Archer almost could not believe how fast it took for the Maians and his crew to finish repairing his ship. However the _Enterprise_ only suffered her power systems being disrupted rather than actual battle damage. He along with his senior staff had gathered in the command center of Outpost 874 when repairs were finished.

"Commander One, on behalf of the crew of the _Enterprise_ and of Starfleet I thank you for all the help you've given us. If not for the war, both wars going on right now I'd have suggested that we take the chance to establish a good relationship." Archer spoke holding out his hand.

"This was something we would have hoped as well, Captain." William shook Archer's hand. "I wish we had the time for..."

Any further conversation as alarms blazed to life around the complex.

"What's that?" Archer asked.

"Attack immanent." William sat in the command chair as a holographic screen appeared in the center of the room.

About fifteen thousand kilometers from the station appeared a group of Assault Cruisers matching the one that attacked the _Enterprise_.

"Skedar." William narrowed his eyes. "They must be pushing to gain control of this sector as we expected."

He turned to the _Enterprise_ crew. "You all must return to your ship now."

Before Archer or anyone could reply William tapped an invisible switch on his console and the crew were teleported out of the command center. William turned back to the holographic map, noting the Maian ships already taking position around the station with the Skedar fleet staying out of range of the defense satellites around the planet. The Assault Cruisers moved forward, their crew eager to spill enemy blood and kill every living in this system.

Xxx

Archer looked around and found himself back on the bridge of his ship with his senior staff.

"Get me a view of what's going on out there." Archer said and they all were instantly at their stations.

"I'm bringing the battle on screen now." T'pol said.

They all watched as the Skedar fleet moved into firing range of the Maian defence force. The Maians were the first to fire in this fight, their saucer shaped ships firing a spread of green glowing projectiles that slammed into the forward shields of the eight Assault Cruisers. The Skedar ships retaliated with a spread of their own torpedoes, red glowing torpedoes at the Maian ships but the Maian shields had managed to block the salvo of red death.

"Scans show the Maian torpedoes are similar to the torpedoes used by the Klingons while the Skedar torpedoes are a form of high energy plasma." T'pol stated, looking over the scans. "The plasma weapons seemed to lose power over half the distance to the Maian fleet."

"You mentioned the keep their distance because they have no way of defending against the energy dampener." Archer replied.

"Yes."

The Maian ships did not suffer much damage because of the distance and they retaliated with another salvo of their own torpedoes, hoping to take out the Skedar ships before they came in range. The Skedar warships seemed to suffer heavy damage this time and they actually pulled back out of range.

"Looks like they have them on the run." Malcolm commented.

"Yeah..." Archer agreed but he sounded uncertain.

It seemed too easy. The Skedar had to have known this place was well defended and yet their approach suggested they did were not expecting this many Maian ships defending it. He knew that the Skedar were not stupid, they had to have been prepared.

"Captain, I'm reading something..." T'pol spoke up.

Archer didn't need to ask as he saw on the view screen in the form a Skedar Assault Cruiser appearing out of nowhere firing its plasma torpedoes and energy dampener weapons on the surprised Maian defense ships.

"T'pol, did you see that?" Archer asked.

"Yes sir. Scans confirm that it used a cloaking device to sneak past the front lines." T'pol replied, a hint of concern in her voice.

"Hoshi, contact the station and ask them release the docking clamps." Archer gripped his chair. "They're not getting this station without a fight."

"Captain, I must point out that this ship is outmatched in a one on one fight with that class of ship." T'pol pointed out.

"Noted, we're still going in."

Hoshi nodded and hailed the Maian station. "Commander One, this is _Enterprise_ requesting permission to undock."

There was silence for a moment before the dock master replied. "_Permission granted. The Commander suggests you leave immediately._"

"Thank you." Archer nodded as the transmission ended. 'Leave them after they helped us? I don't think so.'

The force field surrounding the _Enterprise_ vanished and the Earth ship slowly backed out from the docking port as Travis activated the thrusters.

"Set an intercept course for the Assault Ship that just appeared. Malcolm, ready phase cannons and photonic torpedoes."

"Aye sir."

The leading Assault Ship had taken advantage of the Maian's surprise by disabling the nearest ones with its energy dampener weapons and then destroyed them with a salvo of plasma torpedoes.

"Captain, Commander One is asking us to leave." Hoshi spoke up.

"No reply. We're helping them whether they like it or not." Archer said. "Lock into that ship and fire."

Malcolm targeted the lead Assault ship and fired bright orange beams and projectiles across space and slamming into the forward shields. The Skedar had apparently been busy targeting another Maian ship when it happened because it did not immediately fire on the _Enterprise_ as it strafed over the top of the Assault Cruiser, firing down on the ship's shields.

"Shields are down eighty percent." T'pol reported. "The shields are weakest at the back."

"Then that's where we'll hit." Archer nodded.

Malcolm targeted the Assault Ship's engines and fired, the shields seemingly straining under the phased energy and photonic torpedoes.

"Captain, I'm detecting something opening, most likely hangar door. A ship is launching." T'pol reported.

Out of the back of the Assault Ship, under the engines came a scout sized ship with the same design as the Assault ship, shaped like a flying lizard with a sharp predatory looking face. The Skedar ship took off fast towards the _Enterprise_ firing red disruptor bolts. The Earth ship shook as the polarized hull plating shuddered to reflect the energy bolts.

"Captain, the rest of the Skedar fleet is closing in to line up with the lead ship." T'pol reported.

"Travis, evasive manoeuvres but keep our weapons trained on those engines!" Archer gripped his chair. "Divert as much power as you can from all non-essential systems to weapons!"

Malcolm diverted as much power as he could into the phase cannons as he fired again and this time the rear shields that had already weakened under the previous attack managed to push through the shields as he fired three photonic torpedoes and hit the engine's main exhaust ports. The resulting explosion tore through the ship's back before it exploded. _Enterprise_ moved out of the way in time as the explosion blinded anyone who was watching. The Skedar fleet seemed to falter in surprise from seeing its secret weapon destroyed by the Earth ship.

The Maian ships that were not disabled or crippled moved with renewed vigor and launched a barrage of photon torpedoes at the surprised ships. The Assault ships instantly started firing again as their shields absorbed the full blasts of the Maian torpedoes. The Skedar had gambled their cloaking technology would give them the advantage but they did not take into account that an Earth ship would be able to destroy it. Maian ships on regular patrol came out of warp space, answering Outpost 874's call for help and attacked the bewildered fleet.

The Skedar fleet began to pull back, their element of surprise failed and the Maians reinforcing their defences. Realizing they were outnumbered the Skedar began to retreat, their small destroyers and fighters providing cover for their Assault Ships.

However there was no time to celebrate.

The _Enterprise_ shuddered as it was hit by a barrage of Skedar disruptor bolts.

"Polarized plating down to thirty percent!" T'pol reported.

"They must not be happy with us." Archer said looking at the view screen and was ready to issue his next order...

And then he vanished.

"The Captain!" Malcolm Reed called out.

The Skedar fleet turned around and moved at full impulse to get out of range. T'pol quickly scanned which ship was carrying Archer before they could engage their warp drive.

"We need to beam him back!" Travis called out.

"We are unable to. The Skedar has raised its shields." T'pol replied.

"The Maian station is hailing us." Hoshi called out.

"On screen." T'pol said, taking command.

Commander One's face appeared on screen. "_Enterprise you must break off pursuing the Skedar ships so we can finish them off._"

"We are unable to, Commander. Captain Archer was just beamed onto one of their ships."

Commander One's eyes widened a bit before he resumed his composure. "_I am beaming onto my flagship. I'll order our ships to disable the Skedar ships before they engage their warp drive._"

The screen switched back to showing the three fleeing Assault ships.

"Scans show he is on the lead ship." T'pol reported.

"Then we better..." Malcolm was cut off as the Skedar engaged their warp drive and vanished in a flash of light. "No!"

"T'pol!" Travis turned to the Vulcan.

"The Skedar are moving at warp seven. They've just gone beyond our scanning range." T'pol replied, attempting to broaden the scanning range.

The crew all shared a glance with each other afraid to admit they may have lost the Captain for good.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Jonathan Archer groaned as he awoke on a cold hard floor. "Oh man...I feel like I had too much...and I don't even drink."

He sat up and opened his eyes, taking a good look around at his new surroundings. He was apparently in a cell with only a pale green light shining down on him from the ceiling being the only source of light in the room. The walls were lined with strange markings that to him made absolutely no sense.

"Nice decor, all its need is a refrigerator, a leather liner and a plasma TV then I'm all set."

The door opened and in walked a Skedar officer that snarled at him before its body shimmered and changed into the same blonde haired man he spoken to when the Skedar had attacked his ship.

"Captain Archer, you have committed several great crimes against us and cost us much. And we do not tolerant anyone who disrupts our plans." The blond haired man snarled. "First aiding the Maians and then destroying the prototype cloaking device that allowed us to remain undetected by Maian sensors."

"I'd offer my apologies Mr. Blond, if you're okay with me calling you that." Archer replied sounding calm.

"You'll be offering more than mere apologies when we are through. I don't suppose the Maians told you what we enjoy doing with criminals when captured." Mr. Blond replied, a dark grin appearing on his face.

"Public execution? Forced to work in some mine?" Archer asked, having seen such things.

"It is a public execution but different from what you think. It's a game where we enjoy our quarry fight for their lives against whatever creature we find. Whether you live or die during the first few rounds matters not to us, only how much entertainment you can provide. Allow me to introduce your fellow competitors in the games."

He saw a Maian who looked a little bruise.

"The Maian we captured on border patrol." He smirked at the glaring Maian. "He's proven to be quite the determined one."

"I take back my offer of apology." Archer replied darkly.

"Irrelevant. We have a full group for the games tonight so sleep well; it'll be your last." Mr Blond changed back into his Skedar form and ordered the guards to put everyone back in their cells.

As the guards led Archer back to his cell the Maian prisoner tossed something that landed on Archer's back. Luckily the Skedar had not noticed anything as the prisoners were forced back into their cells and the doors slammed shut. Archer sighed and leaned against the wall, wondering how he was getting out of this mess.

"Hello?"

Archer looked up when he heard a voice.

"Hello?"

"Is someone there?" Archer looked around.

"Look down on your pants."

Archer looked down and saw a small blue device sticking to his left knee. He picked it up and looked over it. It resembled a small bright blue orb that sat in the center of his hand.

"Is this the Maian I saw?" Archer asked.

"So you do know of us." The Maian replied through the small communicator. "I thought it was odd for a human to be here."

"How'd do you get this on me?" Archer asked.

"I tagged you with it as the Skedar took you back to your cell. It's a modified communicator I managed to keep it with me by fooling the Skedar sensors into thinking it was part of me, thanks to Maian Replicator technology. It contains the genetic material of my people that can help fool sensors into thinking it's not a device when it's patched on someone."

Archer had to admit he wished that Earth had a chance to look at this technology.

"I have another with me that I'm using to communicate with you because I have a plan. These small devices, inside them are neural based computers. I assume if you know of my people you've seen our technology?"

"Yeah, damn impressive." Archer nodded, even though the Maian couldn't see him.

"Well, I've been working on this since I was captured. You see a console on the wall?"

Archer looked up and saw a small computer console next to the door. "Yeah."

"It's a device used for communications with other prisoners but I needed to use my own small communicators because the Skedar can monitor communications between the cells. I've spent all the time here studying this system and I think I know how to send out a distress call, even it takes a while."

"That's great." Archer stood up. "What do you need from me?"

"Well, even if a rescue team is formed they'll have to go deep into Skedar territory and that'll be dangerous. My plan right now is to get us out of these cells by having these small communicators interface with the cells. With a little luck these devices won't be detected and we can remotely open the cells from inside." The Maian explained his plan. "After this we'll need a way to stay alive, send out a distress call and maybe even find a way to take over the ship."

"That's pretty dangerous plan...I'm in." Archer nodded.

"First off, slowly se if you can remove the casing around the console." The Maian instructed.

Archer walked over the communication on the wall and pulled on the casing. It took three minutes of pulling and grunting before he ripped it out of the wall. Dropping it he looked at the exposed wires and inner workings of the console.

"Okay, I got."

"Now hook my communicator to one of the wires, look for the one connected to my cell. It's the third one on the right side of the prison section so look for the wires connected to the third button on the right side of the console."

Archer did as he was told, slowly ripping the wire to the third switch on the right side of the console. He didn't any kind of interface on the small orb shaped device but after seeing Maian technology up close for a whole day he guessed that an interface was not need. He connected the wire to the device, watching as the surface the device absorbed the wire as if it was made of some kind gelatine.

"I got it!" Archer said.

"Great, now let me work..." The Maian trailed off as he got to work on the other end.

The door to Archer's cell opened and he peaked out before sighing relief at the sight of no Skedar guards. Looking around he spotted the Maian's cell on the right side of the prison behind the third door and opened the door. The Maian stepped out; holding the same device Archer had used to escape.

"Thank you, mister." The Maian nodded gratefully.

"Captain John Archer, United Earth ship _Enterprise_." Archer held out his hand which the Maian shook.

"Protector One, I was assigned to protection of a Maian colony but I was captured during a Skedar incursion." The Maian replied. "But you can call me...Elvis."

Archer raised an eyebrow at the chosen name but shook it off. Now was not the time for that.

"All right, we're out now so what do we do next? I have no idea what to do here." Archer looked around.

"The first thing we need to do is find a console, we can use my communicator to hack into the Skedar network and get a layout of the ship." Elvis replied and pointed down the hall. "There was a console near the entrance when I was brought in."

"And the others?" Archer asked.

"Not a good idea. They might cause trouble for us." Elvis shook his head.

Archer thought it over and agreed. As much as he'd like to find out about the other prisoners on this ship he needed to send a distress call out so his crew can find him.

"Come on! Let's go!"

Elvis led Archer down the prison section until they came upon the door. Elvis smashed the console on the wall next to the door open and pulled a wire out. He connected it to his device and looked at the screen.

"The prison section is just above the rear hangar and there's another set of elevators leading to the upper levels." Elvis looked over the ship schematics. "We can't send a distress signal out here and if we try to take a ship from the hangar we'll end up getting chased."

"So we need to make sure they can't follow us." Archer surmised.

"Easier said than done." Elvis pointed at a level above the rear hanger. "We can't get off this ship without opening the hangar doors and disabling the shields."

"Any idea on how we do that?" Archer asked.

"Hang on..." Elvis zoomed in on the room just outside of the prison section. "There are consoles outside that happen to be connected to the main computer network. We can disable the shields and open the hangar doors from there but it's probably guarded by one or two soldiers."

"Can we take them?" Archer asked.

"Not likely, those bio-mechanical suits make them almost too strong for a Human or a Maian to take on." Elvis shook his head.

"So what do we do?" Archer asked, anxious to find a way to escape.

"Hmm..." Elvis looked down at his device as he pulled the wire from the console out. "Captain, let me see the communicator I gave you."

Archer handed it over and watched closely as Elvis touched it with his finger and lines of light traveled through the small orb. Elvis tabbed it several more times before handing it back to Archer. "There, that should do it."

"Do what?" Archer asked, looking over the device.

He wondered just how the device worked when he couldn't even figure out the simplest function.

"The Skedar use bio-mechanical suits and that allow them greater speed and strength in a fight but they have the vulnerabilities. I just programmed this device to emit a high level EMP pulse the moment it touches a Skedar." Elvis explained.

"What about you?" Archer asked.

"I'll create a distraction, I have more experience with the Skedar and if they are distracted you'll have the chance to sneak up on one of them and take them out. Remember though, the EMP pulse will short out that device so make sure it counts." Elvis walked to the door. "If not then it was nice meeting you, Captain Archer."

"That's a pretty huge risk right there. You sure you can handle it?" Archer asked.

"We'll soon find out." Elvis smirked as stood close to the door and pressed his ear against it. "Quick get out of sight, someone's coming!"

Archer moved out of the way as the door opened up, revealing a Skedar warrior about to enter the prison section. Elvis jumped out in front and slid under the Skedar's legs and ran out, laughing as he did it. The surprised guard let out an enraged yell as it turned around to chase after Elvis but Archer took his chance and threw his Maian communicator at the guard's back. The Skedar warrior a surprised shout of pain as blue electricity coursed through its body and fell over.

Archer quickly picked up its weapon and chased after Elvis. He ran out into a room with three consoles one floor below him, a window overlooking the hangar, the walls lined with the same strange writings, and what appeared to be an elevator on the other end of the room. He spotted Elvis running towards the front end of the elevator with a Skedar guard running from the bottom floor up the ramp towards the other side to meet Elvis.

"Elvis!" Archer shouted as he tossed the gun.

Elvis spotted the gun flying at him and he caught it as the Skedar guards came up the ramp and faced him. Just before the guard fired Elvis spun and fired, a green disruptor bolt slamming into the Skedar's head, earning a scream of pain as it fell over.

Archer whistled at the Maian's fast reflexes. "Remind me to recommend our MACOs come to you for training."

"I'll make a recommendation when we get back. Come on; let's see if we can make use of this place." He walked around the elevator and down the ramp to the three consoles at the bottom floor. "If any lock, these consoles are hooked up to the main computer core."

He attached his orb device to the console and a holographic screen appeared before him, showing him lines of data in a language Archer did not understand.

"You know what its saying?" Archer asked.

"Enough to know that what we have here could go a long way to helping my people stop the Skedar. These are schematics on the ship, the shields, the engines, the weapons, even the energy dampener weapon and the cloaking device! With this knowledge we can develop a countermeasure!" Elvis's face showed an exited grin that actually made him look human.

"What can we do from here?" Archer asked, hoping something here would help them escape.

"Well...I got it." Elvis tapped some commands on his communicator. "I might be able to disable the shields and weapons and sent out a highly encrypted transmission from here. The problem is the rescue party would still be in danger of attack since we're so deep in Skedar territory."

"Is there anything else?" Archer asked, not leaving any stone unturned.

"Yes there is...The Skedar have information on potential enemies, Earth, Vulcan, Andor, Tellar, the Klingons, the Gorn, Tholians, and even the Romulans." Elvis looked over the data.

"They have information on the Romulans?" Archer looked intently at the screen.

"Yes, it seems the Skedar have been collecting information on this quadrant even when they fighting us." Elvis replied. "This is no surprise; we have learned that war to the Skedar is like religion. To not wage is considered a sin to them, it's why this war has been going on for so long. Whether they defeat us or not the Skedar will always be on the lookout for new enemies but they are not stupid enough to attack until they have at least gained an advantage over us."

Archer nodded in agreement. From his limited contact with the Skedar he knew they were a warlike species that had no concept of peace or coexistence with any even if they met someone more powerful than themselves.

"All right...I have set up a data link to the shield system and the hangar bay doors." Elvis tapped his orb.

Archer looked through the window overlooking the hangar and saw Skedar guards patrolling the hangar. "What's the plan here?"

"If the shields are the hangar are down and the doors are open..." Elvis looked up with a grin. "What happens?"

Just as he said that the hangar doors opened and the Skedar guards were lifted off the floor as the vacuum of space pulled them out of the hangar. All that was left was in the hangar a Skedar Attack Fighter with its wings folded upwards and it's landing clamps keeping it firmly on the floor. Elvis reactivated the shields and air filtered back into the hangar through the life support system.

"And now we can emerge into the hangar without fear of attack." Elvis pulled the wire connected to his device out.

"Any chance the crew noticed that?" Archer asked as they proceeded to the elevator.

Along the way Elvis picked up the disruptor left by the Skedar guard he killed and passed it to Archer.

"Possibly but even if they did they still don't know what happened. I disabled the weapon system and the deflector shields so if help comes they won't know what's wrong until they actually try to fight." Elvis stopped in front of the elevator.

"Okay, I got to know, you got this far and you seemed like you've been planning this for a while. How come you waited until I was captured?" Archer asked with a smile.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm good but taking over a Skedar Assault ship on my own?" Elvis asked with an amused expression as the elevator door opened.

They walked down a small hall and then walked around a corner that lead them up a ramp and into the now deserted hangar. Green triangular arrows lit up floor while large red doors were seen on both sides of the large chamber.

Elvis turned to the right and spotted two blue doors. "Those must be the elevators leading up to the main deck."

"Well let's go!"

They both proceeded to the elevator doors and they both opened for the Human and Maian.

"You take one and I'll take the other and we'll meet up at the main deck just in case there's trouble waiting for us." Elvis stepped into left elevator.

Archer personally thought it was not a good idea but he walked into the right elevator. The door closed and the elevator moved a little faster than human designed elevators normally would and a second passed before he emerged onto the upper floor. Instead of stopping in front of a door the elevator actually came up to the main deck and became part of the floor. Archer thought it was a little odd because there was no visible way to take it back down to the hangar but he shook these thoughts off and looked around.

The main deck was a lot different looking from the hangar and prison section, the walls and floor were dark brown highlighted by yellow lines and lights. Elvis came up next to Archer on the left elevator and looked around. In front of them was a yellow door with a blue console on the wall next to it. Elvis and Archer kept their weapons trained on the door as they slowly walked up to it. Archer leaned against the wall and he tapped the open switch on the console, opening the door. Beyond the door was hall with a single door at the end and two pathways leading in opposite directions on both sides with each door guarded by a single Skedar guard.

Both guards turned and faced them when they realized there were intruders right in front of them.

"Bye bye." Elvis raised his weapon and fired.

The Skedar on the left fell to one shot while the one on the left managed to fire making Elvis take cover while Archer jumped out and fired, taking the guard out with a shot to the head.

"How much you want to bet that we'll have company soon?" Archer asked.

"Hang on." Elvis walked up to the door at the very end of the hall. "If I'm right..."

The door opened and they walked into a chamber filled with rows of large green cylinder pods with a Skedar Warrior encased in them.

"What's this?" Archer asked as they slowly stepped in.

"A backup army, designed to replace any of the crew who is either dead or incapacitated. A single Assault Cruiser can hold over a thousand warriors in suspended animation." Elvis replied. "This is a major roadblock if we want to take control of the ship. If we don't cut life support for these warriors then if we try to escape or send out a distress call these pods will open and these guys will be all over us."

Archer watched as Elvis walked slowly towards a large computer console in the center of the room. He attached his orb shaped communication device to it. The screen showed the life support system for the pods shutting down, silently killing the sleeping Skedar Warriors.

Elvis sighed in relief. "All that's left is the skeleton crew."

"Is this all necessary? I may shoot and kill when I defend myself..." Archer started.

"I know Captain and I don't blame you for feeling like that. Unfortunately the Skedar have no concept of mercy and wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone even they were defenceless or children. I watched them bomb defenceless planets without mercy until only a handful were left alive and sent to the games." Elvis turned around and looked at Archer with a haunted look. "This is the only thing the Skedar understand: retreat, kill, and hunt."

Archer looked into the eyes and understood that Elvis had been fighting the Skedar for a long time. He wondered what he had seen given what he himself had seen what the Skedar are capable of.

"We better hurry before more guards arrive." Elvis pulled his device out of the console. "They'll notice their cryo-pods going off line very soon."

Archer followed Elvis out of the Cryo-Chamber and back into the hallway. "Which way now?"

"We pick a door." Elvis walked to the right door and opened it.

Fortunately there now guards in the next room but something caught Elvis's eye. The room had a table and a window that was oddly closed by a blue door on the other side. Elvis walked over the table and looked at the items scattered across the board.

"What are they?" Archer walked up.

"This." Elvis held up a rectangular shaped device with a circular dish on top of it. "Is an unfinished portable Skedar shield device that they used to protect themselves from enemy when they launch raids on the ground."

He picked up a small cylinder grenade. "This next one is a Neutron Grenade."

"Neutron?" Archer stepped back.

"Yes, a grenade that reeks havoc on the nervous systems of organic creatures, causes vision blur, difficulty of body control, and can even stop the heart." Elvis put it down and picked up the last device. "And this...this."

It was a circular device with a large crystal in the center that seemed to act like a switch at the same time. He pressed the button and literally vanished from sight!

Archer stepped back in alarm but calmed down when he heard Elvis laughing as he reappeared.

"It's a cloaking device!" Elvis jumped into air in triumph. "Ha! It's a prototype to a new type of cloaking device that I've never seen before!"

Archer suppressed the urge to laugh at how Elvis was acting like a little kid. "So we can use this to sneak around the ship?"

"Only one of us unfortunately." Elvis handed the cloaking device to him. "Here."

"What about you?" Archer asked.

"I know how to look after myself in enemy territory. You have no experience confronting the Skedar so we need to keep up the surprises." Elvis replied.

Archer nodded reluctantly and looked at the device. "How does it work?"

"Keep on you at all times and simply press the button to activate it but be careful as it may have a limited power supply." Elvis said and walked over to the next door leading to another part of the ship.

The door opened to another hallway with a door at other end and a corner on the left side in the middle. Elvis and Archer stopped at the corner and peeked around, spotting another door.

"Time to see if that cloak works." Elvis whispered.

Archer nodded and stared down at the small device in his hand. He pressed the button and he vanished from sight. After a second of looking himself over he took a deep breath and walked up to the door, pressing the button which opened the door. He had to work hard to suppress the urge to jump as he heard the growling sound of Skedar guards. There were two of them standing guard in front a circular computer showing what looked a holographic star map.

The two guards had noticed the door opening and when no one came in they walked forward to find out why the door had opened. Archer reached for his disruptor gun as they walked to the door and peaked outside.

"Yoo-hoo!" Elvis peeked his head out. "Peek-a-boo! I see you!"

The Skedar roared in anger at seeing their hated enemy as Elvis pullet out the grenade he found. "Archer, take cover!"

He threw the grenade at the guards and ran back while Archer took cover in the navigation room, behind the console. The grenade let out big blast of what looked like a black cloud but it obviously hurt the Skedar from the screams Archer could hear. When the blast was over the hallway and the general interior of the ship were not affect but the two Skedar guards were disorientated as they tried to find the intruder. Archer deactivated his cloaking device and fired his disruptor at their backs, dropping them to the ground easily.

Elvis came out of hiding and walked into the room. "Whoa! This machine contains the Skedar star maps!"

"Can you figure out where we're going?" Archer asked as Elvis walked up to the console.

"Better, I can even program a new course for the ship. We can take control of the ship from this very spot and this might even have information on the locations of Skedar bases, outposts, and fleet formations." Elvis replied as he looked over the data with an eager look. "Oh boy! This day gets better and better!"

"I'd prefer it'll be better when we're off this ship and far away from any Skedar as possible." Archer dryly replied.

"Right! Getting too excited." Elvis nodded. "A day where I find a whole lot of handy new gadgets got my blood pumping!"

Archer smiled thinking of Trip and how similar Elvis was acting to him right now. Elvis connected his orb device to the console and tapped several commands.

"There, all Skedar maps have been downloaded. Time to head upwards." Elvis pulled the orb out of the console.

Archer nodded and they walked out of the Navigation Room and towards the door at the end of the hall. The door opened and Elvis quickly shot the Skedar guard that was standing on the other side of the door. The hall behind the door was different with dark blue walls and dimmed lighting making this section of the ship look almost like there were no lights. Both Maian and Human cautiously stepped forward and turned a corner that led up.

They walked up the ramp and onto the next floor of the ship, walking around another corner and coming upon a long hallway with windows on the right hall letting them see outside into space. Neither had a chance to comment on this as they heard a Skedar guard growling at other end of the hall and fired off a shot. Luckily it missed and they shot back, spotting the dark outline of the guard from the dimmed lighting. The guard went down and they walked cautiously up to it.

"What's with all the different lighting?" Archer asked.

"Beats me." Elvis replied as they walked past the dead Skedar and walked around the corner at the end of the corridor.

They spotted a single Skedar guard standing on grey colored floor down in the center of the corridor. The Skedar spotted them but Elvis was faster and he shot it in the head. They walked onto the grey floor, passing a dark ramp leading up onto another floor. They spotted a blue door and walked up to it.

"Ready?" Elvis asked.

"Ready." Archer nodded.

Elvis opened the door and Archer fired when he saw a Skedar guard on the other side. The guard fell down from a single shot but they heard another Skedar growling from inside the room. The second guard ran into view but Elvis shot it before it could shoot at Archer and then there was silence. They both walked into a large room that looked empty but there was a door on both sides of the room.

"Any idea what lies behind either door?" Archer asked.

"Best way to find out would be to split up." Elvis replied. "We walk up to both doors and open them at the same time."

Archer took the left door and Elvis walked down to the right door.

"Ready?"

"Ready!" Elvis nodded.

They opened the doors at the same time and on the other side of each door was a Skedar guard who growled at the intruders. Archer jumped out of the way as it shot at him before jumping back into view and shot at the guard, taking it out after three shots while Elvis moved fast enough to take out the guard behind his door before it could even let out a shot. Looking back they nodded at each other as they walked forward. Archer walked down a small corridor and when he walked around a corner he was greeted with a surprising sight.

A pillar of light stood in the center of a large circular room with three Skedar guards watching it, one of them standing in front of Archer with its back facing him. The second guard was right in front of the pillar with a console device resting against the pillar while the final guard was standing in a corridor leading out of the room. The third guard fell over and Archer spotted Elvis standing behind the now dead guard and caught the attention of the other two guards. Archer quickly shot the Skedar guard in front of him before it could attack Elvis and fired on last guard as it aimed at the Maian.

"Thanks." Elvis nodded as they walked into the large room.

"I take this is the engine room?" Archer asked.

"You guessed right." Elvis looked at the console. "This is the primary source of power for the ship's engines. We've never seen the inside of a Skedar ship before so we never knew what they used to power their ships."

"So what is it?" Archer looked at the glowing pillar of light.

"It's some kind of high energy reactor that seems to harness the energy and radiation off of some kind of crystal. It holds a large amount of energy and radiation that it actually absorbed on its home planet that's in close proximity to a star!" Elvis read the schematics. "The Skedar have used this crystal to power not only their weapons and shields but even their cloaking devices. The crystalline mineral seems to be rare as I've never encountered in any part of our space before but despite how simple the design is the power output is tremendous. According to the data banks this element is only located in several systems close to the Skedar home world which is why the Skedar have been working on trying to create a synthetic version of it. They've managed to make a rough synthetic copy of this mineral but so far its power supply is equal to a matter/anti-matter reactor."

Archer glanced down at the Skedar cloaking device attached to his body. "There's something shaped like a crystal in this device."

"Meaning we've not just discovered a prototype cloaking device but we've also discovered the Skedar's source of power. Something we have never been able to do before." Maian realized before he turned back to the console. "I'm shutting the engine down before we go any deeper into Skedar space."

The pillar of light dimmed until it stopped channelling power to the engines. The engines were now dead and the Skedar ship floated helplessly in space.

"Where to next?" Archer asked as they walked out.

"The Bridge." Elvis replied. "You saw the ramp leading up in the hallway did you?"

"Yeah, makes me wonder what we're going to find." Archer said as they walked out of the engineering section.

They turned back into the dark hall and found the ramp that looked darker because it had no lights. They slowly walked up the ramp, coming upon a window that allowed them to see deep space and another ramp leading to another level. The hallway at the top of the ramp resembled the one they had seen below with a Skedar guard in front of a door in the exact center of the hall. Elvis rolled out into side and fired as guard aimed its gun at him. The guard fell over and the duo walked up to the door.

"Ready for what might be the toughest challenge of your life?" Elvis asked with a small smile.

"If we make it through without a scratch drinks on me when we get back." Archer smirked, trying to sound optimistic.

"Deal!" Elvis chuckled. "I got some good drinks you have to try out for yourself!"

The door opened up revealing a large room two ramps on either side leading up to a deck with two pillars that allowed flags to hang down and show the Skedar symbol. On the upper deck was an elevator that was currently guarded by two Skedar Warriors. Said guards growled as the spotted the Human and Maian walked into the room and ran down to attack them.

"Follow me!" Elvis ran forward.

Archer followed him and then ran below the upper deck as the Skedar guards shot at them but they kept on running. Turning around they aimed and fired at the same time, hitting both guards in chest which earned a growl of pain before another shot took them out.

"You're learning fast." Elvis remarked as he looked at Archer with a grin.

"I hope I'm not making a hobby out of this." Archer replied.

He may be a soldier but he joined Starfleet and chose to serve on the _Enterprise_ as an explorer even though he had been involved in more than one fight. If he wanted to be a soldier he'd have joined the MACOs. They walked up one of the ramps that led to the upper deck on the other side of the room and stopped in front of the elevator.

"What do you expect to find on the bridge?" Archer asked as he pressed the button for the elevator.

"Not much, but we'll probably run into the bridge commander and crew so we'll have to take them out if we want to take control of the ship." Elvis replied.

"That doesn't sound easy." Archer pointed out.

"It probably won't be so you'll need to activate the cloaking device." Elvis pointed at the device attached to Archer's hip. "You'll be safe from the shoot out as they concentrate on me."

"No way." Archer handed the cloaking device out to Elvis. "It's better if you if use it."

"Are you crazy? You want to get shot? Out of the two of us I'm the only one with experience fighting these guys." Elvis protested.

"Which makes you perfect person to use this. They won't kill me until I tell them where you're hiding and you'll have the time you need to take them out." Archer explained.

"That's pretty big if right there, Captain. The Skedar are not known for being merciful." Elvis shook his head.

"But they're not stupid. There's no way they'll think I got this by myself. They'll realize I'll have needed someone with experience in their tactics and their technology to get me this far." Archer reasoned. "You can use that time to take them out."

"It's nice you have more faith in my skills than me." Elvis replied, still not liking the sound of this plan.

"It'll work because I know you can pull it off." Archer nodded as the door to the elevator opened.

"Very well." Elvis nodded reluctantly as he took the cloaking device. "Be careful though."

Archer nodded and stepped into the elevator while Elvis activated the cloaking device and vanished from his sight. The door closed and the elevator slowly went up, becoming part of the floor of the upper deck that had another elevator leading upwards. Archer took a deep breath and stepped into the next elevator and waited for it to go up. The trip was shorter than he thought as the elevator went to the top deck, becoming part of the floor but Archer was not concerned about that.

He was more worried about the two guards and the very large Skedar Warrior that were waiting for him. The bridge was just as odd as the rest of the ship. It was a three floored room two ramps near the elevator leading up the second floor which had another set of ramps leading up to third floor where a console was located in front of glass window, allowing the crew to see into outer space with two Skedar flags hanging down from the ceiling on either side of the console. Green triangular lights lined along the ramps for no apparent reason to Archer but he had little time to think of that as the two Skedar guards landed in front of him and took his weapon. The larger Skedar growled as the two guards brought Archer before it.

Archer looked up as what he believed to be the Skedar Commander changed into that blond haired man, Mr Blond as Archer had called him.

"Archer." Mr Blond growled hatefully. "You seem to be more trouble than you are worth."

"I kind of got that impression earlier when your guards tried to kill me." Archer replied, trying to sound calm.

"Where is the Maian?" The Commander growled, aiming two disruptor pistols at Archer. "These disruptors are modified with a special setting that tears apart the target on a molecular level. It's a very slow death but it can be very, very painful. It's not something we use a lot because we like to hunt our prey but in this case..."

He charged both disruptors up and was ready to fire both of them on Archer, anticipating the screams that would come with painful death but Archer apparently had Lady Luck on his side today.

"Hey ugly!"

The Skedar looked up behind Archer as Elvis appeared and fired, the green energy bolt from his stolen disruptor slamming into the Commander's face and green energy sparked around his body like electricity as he screamed and changed back into his Skedar form. His body fell off the ramp on the floor in front of Archer who rolled forward and picked up the two guns while the two guards fired on Elvis. They did not realize the Human behind them carrying their commander's weapons and that was a costly mistake as Archer fired. They screamed as the red energy bolt hit them in the big and literally disintegrated them.

When they were gone Archer looked down at his stolen pistols and tossed them aside. He may fight and kill to survive but he was not a sadist.

Elvis ran up to him and handed him a secondary disruptor pistol that didn't have the special settings the commander had. "Take this; we're not out of the woods yet."

Archer nodded and followed Elvis up the ramps and onto the same floor as the main console. "They control the whole ship from just one console?"

"Saves time doesn't it?" Elvis replied, looking over the control. "Not only is it just one console but they have all the ship's system networked to this console."

He quickly attached his orb shaped communicator to the console and tapped it several times to input his commands.

"What now?" Archer looked at the back of the bridge, eyeing the two doors behind the elevator.

"I'm locking down all other systems on this ship so they can only be accessed from here. The rest of the crew won't be able to try and take control when they realize the bridge has been taken." Elvis replied. "They might try to isolate one of the systems so they can attempt to regain the ship."

"And when they fail?" Archer asked.

"They'll try and retake the bridge." Elvis looked over the glass like interface. "I'm reading several Skedar life signs trying to reach the bridge. I think we made them angry."

He quickly typed in several more commands through his device.

"I just shut down the elevator so they won't be able to get through that but if they manually override the locks on the doors we'll have company."

"What can we do to stop them?" Archer trained his weapon on the back doors.

"We'll have to fight them off while I change course." Elvis held out his weapon. "There's not many Skedar left alive now. The ship is mostly automated with the soldiers placed in stasis while only a skeleton crew is left to operate and run repairs when necessary. I just programmed the ship to change course, we're heading back to Outpost 874 and we'll still be alive when we reach it."

The Skedar Assault Ship responded to the course change inputted by Elvis as the engines reactivated and the warp drive came online. As it did one of the two doors, the left one opened revealing two Skedar Warriors who ran into the bridge shooting but Archer and Elvis had moved away from the console and split up, standing on the third floor as they shot down at the Skedar. Both Warriors fell a moment later as they had been at a disadvantage when they entered the room. A moment later the right door opened and two more Skedar Warriors entered Archer and Elvis had been expecting and they instantly as the doors opened, catching the guards by surprise.

"They're not thinking of any strategy." Archer spoke up.

"They're rarely do. They just charge into battle without any thought other than destroying the enemy." Elvis replied.

The left door opened again and this time three more Skedar warriors ran into the room, shooting wildly in the hopes that one shot would hit one of the intruders but Archer and Elvis were too smart and too fast to be taken out like that and the advantage of having the higher ground helped a lot. It became obvious to archer that the Skedar preferred close range combat rather than relying on disruptor pistols in a fight because most of their aim was sloppy. He had training with using weapons so he could aim and fire, taking out one Skedar while Elvis dispatched the other two. As the last Skedar fell to the ground the bridge became eerily silent as the two waited for the next batch to come through either door.

Five minutes passed before either one dared to assume that it was over.

"You think that's the last of them?" Archer asked as they slowly walked to the main console while keeping their eyes firmly on the doors.

Elvis looked at the screen and ran an interior scan of the ship. "Yes...we just took out the last of the crew. The bridge is secured now."

Archer sighed in relief. "Thank God."

"Ditto for me. I was starting to get a little tired." Elvis chuckled as he leaned against the console. "Now we sit back and wait for the ship to return us to Outpost 874."

"Can you imagine the looks on their faces when they see what we brought?" Archer cracked a smile. "Hope they don't blow us to bits."

"Don't worry; I'm sure they'll give us at least five seconds before they do that." Elvis laughed.


End file.
